My Chemical Experience
by Suicide Cat
Summary: Meet Alexis Ashford, the good girl, quiet and shy. All that changed though when she met Mikey Way the bass player for My Chemical Romance. Now she's gone from listening to her parents to staying out late at rock concerts.  Sucky Summary, but read it :P
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the first chapter of My Chemical Experience! I'm really excited to be writing this! (I wonder how long this will last) Well I wanna get started on this right away so onword!

Chapter 1!

Our first chance at meeting.

'Oh shoot!' I yelled in my head, 'I'm gonna be late!' I kept running down the hallway trying to make it to my weekend violin practice. I kept running my violin case in my hand, until I ran into someone.

"Ouch!" The person exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said to the person as I rubbed my head, "You'll have to excuse me. I'm in a bit of a hurry for a class," I got off the ground and grabbed my violin case off the ground.

"Not a problem," The boy said getting up, "Wait! By any chance do you know where science room 3 is?"

I looked at the boy, he seemed a little old to be going to this school, but he didn't look like a shady person, "Um... yeah," I looked down at my wrist and saw that it was 4: 37 and I had to be at the classroom by 4:45, "I can show it to you real quick if you would like."

The boys face lit up with a smile, "That would help me so much!"

I grabbed the boys hand and began speed walking down the hall, "Okay, I can show you, but we have to hurry I have class in a couple of minutes," I went turned left.

"That's cool with me, but do you mind. Your kinda yanking my arm out of its socket," he mentioned.

I stopped for a minute and let go of his hand, "Sorry, but I'm in a big hurry," I then began speed walking again, "And sorry for bumping into you, but I need to get to practice."

The boy walked in front of me, "It's cool. I mean I was standing in the middle of the hall, but why do you have practice? Are you in a sport?"

"No I play the violin and I take special lessons during the weekend," I explained walking next to him.

"Ohh... that's not hardcore at all..." The boy said.

"Well my parents wanted me to play it," I mentioned.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter. Anyway I never got to introduce myself. I'm Mikey Way," he said.

"Alexis Ashford," I replied stopping at a door and opening it to find a room filled with people, "Anyway this is our stop. Science room 3 anyway I have to go, bye!" I called as I started to run to the Orchestra room.

"Hey Thanks! I owe you one!" He yelled back.

I ignored him and kept running towards the room. I made it to the door and burst in out of breath. I looked down at my watch and saw I had two minutes to unpack. I quickly opened my violin case and cautiously took my violin out. I then grabbed the shoulder rest and attached it to the back of the violin and grabbed my bow. I tightened up the bow hair and but rosin on it. I then went over to the table located in the back corner and set it up on one of the music stands. I grabbed the music stand and put it in the middle of the room. I lastly looked down at my watch and heard my teacher open the door. It was exactly 4:45.

"Nice to see your ready again, Alexis," my teacher Robin Leroy said shutting the door.

"Yes, well you know me. Always ready to play the violin," I said opening my book up to my first song.

"I do know you quit well and that does sound like you. Anyway shall we began?" Mrs. Leroy asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I replied holding my violin on my shoulder and getting my fingers on the first note.

"Very well," my teacher said as she began counting off.

When my violin practice ended I opened my case again and took my shoulder rest off my violin and but my violin in the case, then i put the shoulder rest in my case. I then loosened my bow and slipped it in the case. I then shut my case and put my folder away in my desk and laid my violin under my desk, for when school started on Monday. I then walked out of the door to see the boy I helped leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well I did say I owed you one," He said grinning, "by the way your violin playing is beautiful."

"Yeah, but not good enough. So what do you mean you owe me?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow's Sunday and I'm of from working and I was wondering if I could treat you to something to drink," He explained.

"Um... but I don't even know you...," I mentioned uncomfortably.

"Well it's a great way to get to know me," He said.

I thought about it for a minute. I mean this guys seems really nice, "Yeah, okay why not?"

The guy gave another smile and he looked like a little kid, "Cool, um.. can I have your phone number, so I can give you all the details?"

"Um... yeah," I said going back into the orchestra room to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen.

"Alexis," Mrs. Leroy called.

"Yes?" I asked looking at her.

She looked at me with a glare, " I suggest you stay away from boys like that."

I just looked at her. How could she judge this boy? He seems so nice and all he wants to do is treat me to a drink. I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and a pen and walked out of the room. I then wrote my number to the guy and handed him the paper, "I would prefer if you called me before nine and I do have texting, but only limited."

The guy grabbed the paper and slipped it into the back pocket of his black skinny jeans, "Cool, can't wait till tomorrow," He said as he started to walk down the hall, "Anyway I have to go catch up with my friends. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then," I said quietly to myself hoping I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life.

Okay well sorry this chapter is short. I have actually had it done for a month, but I wanted to get started on the second chapter before I posted this. Anyway this chapter is kind of an opening, but anyway next chapter it will be the first date! Oh I mean it will be just two people hanging out ;). Anyway I hope this begining was just a little interesting.I hope to post the next one soon. Anyway thanks for reading please comment. :) Love you!


	2. Chapter 2

The ride sadly ended much to soon.

"Come on you two," The person in charge of the ride said as he unlocked our door.

Mikey let go of me and got up. He then held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, "I better get you home, I don't want your parents hating me before even meeting me."

"Okay," I said walking with him as we walked back to the entrance of the park. We continued walking, but I had to lead the way to my house. The whole way there we said few words. I guess we felt we didn't need to say any words. We both just kept walking quietly while still holding hands.

We arrived at my house and night had already fallen, "Well this is my house," I told Mikey as I walked up the stairs to my house.

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe I could introduce you to the rest of the band tomorrow," Mikey said as he followed me up the stairs.

"Yeah that sounds great, but I will be wearing a dress again," I mentioned.

"That's fine, but if you want we can get you clothes at Hot Topic again," He mentioned.

We both then just stood there for a little bit, "I should be getting inside," I explained as I pointed to my front door.

"Um... Yeah," Mikey said, "but um... before you go," Mikey said walking closer to me. He then leaned over and kissed me once again, but this time it was a little more forceful, but it was still shy and soft. Mikey then pulled away slowly and looked straight into my eyes. Then, he turned and walked down the stairs of my house. He turned once to wave and began walking from my house.

I stood there trying to catch some air in my lungs. The way Mikey kissed me was unbelievable, it just took my breath away. I closed my eyes and gathered myself for a moment, I then turned and opened the door to my house. Once I opened the door I looked to see my dad looking at me with a very angry face.

"Why are you home so late?" He practically yelled in my face.

"I told you I was going out today," I explained in a hushed voice.

"Young lady, you said you were going to get coffee. Not that you were going to be out after dark. Do you have any idea what time it is? I bet you don't, well for your information it's eleven at night," My father said anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I mentioned looking down at my feet.

"Now Harold," my mom started as she came in from the living room, "is this anyway to talk to your daughter? She's 19, she's going to stay out late with friends. Remember we used to be like that? Yet you never heard my dad practically screaming in my face."

My dad looked at the ground with a shameful face, "Your right Harriet, I'm just scared about my baby girl growing up."

My mom came over to my dad and hugged him, "I know you are dear, but she needs to have some freedom."

"I'm sorry about staying out so late," I said interrupting my mother and father's special moment, "It's just Mikey took me to go eat and then we went to a small carnival at the park."

My mom gave me a soft smile, "It's okay, but next time can you at least send your father or I a text telling us you won't be home until later?"

"Yeah I will," I said nodding my head yes.

"And by the way Alexis, where did you get those clothes?" my mom asked looking me over.

"Well Mikey and I went to the mall to eat sushi, so he decided to buy me some new clothing," I answered feeling my body become all warm and tingly from thinking about Mikey.

My mom nodded at me and gave me another smile. Something told me she already could guess about the situation between Mikey and I, "By the way, Mikey wants to introduce me to some of his friends tomorrow and I thought well maybe I could introduce you guys to him."

"Well that sounds like a splendid idea," my mother said happiness shinning from her face, "I can't wait to meet the boy my daughter has fell head over heels for!"

"Very well then it's settled, Mikey will have dinner with us tomorrow," my father said grunting, "Now I will be heading off to bed and I suggest you do the same, Alexis."

"Yes father..." I said heading up the stairs.I thought about how my mother had calmed my father down, but he still seemed furious. I kept walking up the stairs and turned to face my door. I turned my knob and walked in seeing my cat on my bed sleeping peacefully. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a grey tank-top and a pair of black pajama pants. I then walked into the bathroom, in there I changed out of my clothing and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room and plopped down on my bed. The moment I did my cat woke up.

My cat walked over to me and jumped onto my stomach. She started messing with my t-shirt to make herself comfortable and plopped down on my stomach. I petted her head and laid there. After I while I drifted off into a deep sleep the cat on my stomach.

"Alexis, wake up dear," a voice I recognized called out to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I awoke to see Mikey staring at me. I smiled at him and stared back at him.

"Finally you woke up, my little sleepy head," Mikey said smiling as he came and kissed me on the forehead.

"Mikey stop, my parents will see you," I warned laughing.

"What do you mean? It's just me and you right now," He said wrapping me in his arms.

I looked around to see I wasn't in my room, but somewhere else. Somewhere were Mikey could hold me in his arms without us being told we weren't aloud to be together. I squeezed him tightly hearing his heart beating.

"Mikey I love you so much," I whispered nuzzling my face into the gap of his neck.

"I love you to Alexis," Mikey said whispering it to my head, "And I hope we can be together forever."

"I hope we can to."

"Alexis!" I heard somebody yelling.

I opened my eyes to see my mom looking at me with a nervous look.

"What mom?" I asked rubbing the sleep crust out of my eyes.

"Dear, you slept in!" My mom said nervous, "I heard your phone going off like crazy and I checked it to see Mikey texted you and he said he will be here to pick you up in ten minutes!"

That was all I needed to hear before I jumped out of my bed and ran into my bathroom. Thank goodness my cat had gotten off of my stomach during the night.

When I got in my bathroom, I undressed and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body off in 2 minutes flat. I got out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around myself. I then walked into my bedroom to see there was an outfit on my bed. I examined it and saw my mom had laid it out for me.

She had out a pair of white skinny jeans, a black tank top and a white jacket with black paint splattered on it. I went over to my dresser to grab out a bra and a pair of underwear. I slipped them both on and then began to put on my outfit.

Once, I had my outfit on I went back into my bathroom and dried my hair off with my blow dryer. I then quickly walked downstairs to see the coffee maker was on. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out one of my dads coffee mug. I set it down on the counter next to the coffee maker and poured myself some of the delicious black liquid. Once it was in my cup I took a drink of it and my face scrunched up in horror. It definitively didn't taste like the coffee I had yesterday, so I decided to dump it down the sink.

I then heard a knock on my front door and I walked over to it nervous. Then I saw my mom sitting in the living room reading one of my books.

"Well nice to know those clothes fit," my mother commented, proud of the effort she put in to put my outfit together.

"Um... mom, where did you get theses clothes?" I asked.

"Well dear, you see I went out last night before I went to bed to buy you some new clothing. I actually like it better then your old clothing. Now when I look at you, I actually see my child," my mom said smiling.

"Well thank you, mother," I said smiling back.

"Well dear, you might want to hurry," my mom commented pointing to the door, "And be sure to ask him if he's free tonight for dinner."

"Yes mom," I said turning to answer the door. When I opened the door my heart stopped and I thought for sure I was in heaven. Mikey was standing outside with a pair of black sunglasses, a black and white stripped hoodie, a black t-shirt with a band called 'The Misfits', black skinny jeans, and a pair of the popular shoes, I believed they are called converse.

"Hey Alexis," Mikey greeted me looking me over, "I thought you were going to be wearing another sundress."

"Nope, my mom went and got me new clothing last night without me knowing, so I'm good," I explained smiling. I grabbed a pair of white flip-flops that were by the door and joined Mikey on my front porch.

Once I was outside Mikey wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I missed you last night," he whispered in my ear causing my body to shiver.

"I missed you to, Mikey," I mentioned wrapping my arms around his back.

Mikey pulled away and gave me a soft smile, "We better hurry, the boys wanna meet you really bad."

"Okay," I said smiling back.

Mikey stepped off the porch and I stepped off after him. He grabbed my hand with his and we started walking together hand in hand.

"So Mikey," I called from his side.

"Yeah Alexis?" Mikey questioned.

"I know it's soon and everything, but since your introducing me to your friends today my parents thought it would be a good idea if you came and ate dinner with us."

"Sounds fine to me," Mikey said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to me.

I smiled at him and we both walked to my school like this. From time to time I would get curious glances from people walking around us. I shrugged it off, I mean it's not surprising I would get these looks.

"Seems like a lot of people are looking at us," Mikey mentioned as we stood in front of my school.

"Yeah, I don't like it to much," I agreed.

"Well then let's get inside, Okay?"

"Yeah."

Mikey let go of my hand and opened the door stepping inside and keeping the door opened for me. As soon as I walked in he let go of the door, letting it slam behind him and grabbed my hand again. He then begin walking down the walls with me walking next to him.

After walking for a while, Mikey stopped in front of the science classroom I first showed him too

"Mikey, I can't wait to meet your friends!" I mentioned excited, while I was still trying to hide my nervousness.

"Well I'm glad your excited," Mikey said kissing me on the forehead shyly. He then opened the science room door and as he did I was hit by the sound of music being played.

"Hey guys!" Mikey yelled.

The music suddenly came to a stop and everything was quiet.

Mikey and I stepped inside together and all eyes were on us, "Hey guys, this is Alexis," Mikey mentioned speaking to everyone in the room.

By everyone I mean a guy with red hair, another guy who's really short, with a lot of tattoos, and a guy who was pretty muscular with brown curly hair.

"Um... Hi..." I said awkwardly.

The first to come up to me was the red-haired guy, "It's nice to meet you," He said with a friendly smile, "I'm Gerard Way, I'm actually Mikey's older brother."

"Hi Gerard, Mikey didn't mention he had an older brother," I said.

"Well, I didn't have time yesterday," Mikey mentioned defending himself.

"Well, now you know he does," Gerard said smiling.

"Anyway, I'm Frank," the short black-haired guy said to me, "I'm one of the guitar players for this band and I help sing for Gerard."

"Nice to meet you Frank," I said.

"My names Ray," the other guy said to me, "I am also a guitarist and I help sing to."

"Nice to meet you as well, Ray," I said smiling.

"So, how did you and Mikey even meet?" Gerard asked, "I mean we don't have any time to go around town and Mikey was sick yesterday... and he went to go on a date with you yesterday didn't he?"

"Well, um... you see I helped Mikey find this room. I found him lost in the hallway, well actually I ran into him and yeah he took me out yesterday," I explained.

"Well Mikey you know tomorrow is out last day to work on this video," Ray mentioned going over and sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Yeah, I know, but we only have to fix the audio a bit," Mikey said.

"Well anyway, there is no need to talk about all this when we have Mikey's girlfriend here," Gerard mentioned smiling at me, "Why don't we get to know her some more."

"Guys..." Mikey said trailing off, "Please watch yourself around her, she comes from a good family."

"Oh so she's a prep?" Frank questioned looking at me.

"No, she's not a prep, she's just new to all of this," Mikey explained motioning all the instruments in the room and all the equipment.

"Mikey, it's fine," I said walking into the room some more, "What good is it to make them watch themselves. I wanna get to know all of them for themselves and Mikey you need to relax. I already like them so you have nothing to worry about."

All the guys stared at me, I felt myself shrink. Then the guys burst out in laughter and I felt like I said something stupid.

"Did... I um... do something wrong?" I asked scared.

"No, no sorry," Gerard said, "It's just we've never met any girl like you and it's kinda of surprising."

"Oh, okay. I thought I said something stupid," I mentioned.

"No, you actually said something really smart," Ray said.

Just then a loud growl came from one of the guys stomachs.

"Hey, sorry guys. I didn't have time to grab breakfast," Frank said shrugging.

Then we all burst out laughing, me included.

"Well it is about lunch time," Gerard mentioned looking at his cellphone, "Why don't we go get some pizza or something?"

"Sounds good," Ray agreed, "But we'll need Alexis to show us where we can get some pizza."

"I don't mind," I said, "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."

"Well then let's get going," Mikey said walking over and grabbing my hand again, "Me and Alexis will show the way."

Me and Mikey exited the room and the other guys followed behind us. We walked down the hallways almost in silence. It felt sort of awkward.

"So, what are you guys working on in the science classroom?" I asked looking behind to look at the boys.

"We are working on our music video for "I'm Not Okay"," Gerard explained looking up at me, "We had half of it done at a different school."

"Oh sounds cool, maybe I could hear it sometime," I mentioned to Mikey.

"For sure," Mikey assured me pulling me closer to his body.

The guys started to cheer from behind us and Mikey turned to them letting go of my hand and put his middle finger up to them, while smiling. The boys begin laughing and so did Mikey. I stayed quiet and smiled at Mikey. It was nice to see him finally being his true self around his friends instead of trying to impress me.

"Your the best you, you can be," I whispered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Mikey asked turning to look at me still smiling.

"I said I love you," I lied smiling and hugging him.

He hugged me back. Then, Gerard decided he had enough of us hugging and everything so he squeezed between us.

"I'm just gonna stand here so we can get food faster," he mentioned.

Mikey and I chuckled and continued walking. We made it out of the door and on the stairs soon and we were headed to Pizza Hut.

"So, Alexis what time should we be at your house for dinner?" Mikey asked looking at me.

"Um... not to sure. Let me text them," I answered grabbing out my phone and opening a new message. I quickly typed in, 'What time should me and Mikey be there. I am with his friends right now and we are going to get pizza'. "I sent it, so I should know soon."

"Okay," Mikey said while we kept walking down the road.

"So Alexis, what type of music are you into?" Gerard asked.

"I actually don't ever really listen to music. My parents like classical music and I usually fall asleep when I listen to it. When I was little though and my brother lived with us he would listen to music like Nirvana, The Misfits, Queen, and so on and when he did I would always listen to it with him, but now I can't anymore," I explained. Just then my phone vibrated, I picked it up and got a text back from my mom that said, 'Around 4 please and if his friends would like to eat with us they are more then welcomed to.'. I texted her back, 'Okay, I will ask if they want to.' and put my phone in my pocket.

"That's pretty cool, seems like you at least have good taste in music," Frank commented from the back.

"Well anyway guys about eating, my mom wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to eat with Mikey, my family and I tonight," I mentioned.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything after we finish the video," Frank said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me, I'm not doing anything either," Ray agreed.

"Then I guess it's a date!" Gerard exclaimed.

"I can't wait till you guys meet my parents. I bet you guys will give them a run for their money," I chuckled.

We all soon arrived at Pizza Hut and as we did I saw a girl from my school. She was one of the mean girls who my mom said was jealous, because of my 'artistic talent' whatever that means.

"well if it isn't Miss. Goody Two Shoes," she said flipping her black hair over her shoulders and looking at her friends.

"Hey Anna, still dating that man-whore of a boyfriend, Derek?" I asked glaring at her.

"Yeah, I am and someone seems very feisty today," she mentioned smiling, "Are you still single and lonely?"

Her friends and her laughed. I glared at her, but suddenly Mikey came over to me and hugged me.

"Nope, she's not single anymore and I don't think she's lonely since she's with her friends right now," he stated glaring at the group of girls.

"Why are you going out with her?" Anna asks surprised.

"Because he doesn't like girls who has to wear a pound of make-up just to look pretty," Frank commented coming to stand by me.

"Not to mention he doesn't pick girls who need to pick a fight, because there boyfriend doesn't have time to 'play' around," Ray added.

"I don't have to stand here and take this!" Anna yelled.

"Then why don't you sit?" Gerard offered pulling up a chair.

"You guys are just a bunch of smart asses!" Anna screamed walking away.

"Nice meeting you, hope we don't meet again," Gerard yelled to Anna as she stormed off.

I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. During my whole time in high school, nobody has ever stood up for me when Anna made fun of me.

Mikey looked at me with worried eyes, "What's wrong, Alexis?"

"Mikey, Anna has been picking on me for so many years. For reasons I don't even know of. I could never make any friends and I was always left out of everything, but now you guys stood up to her and... it makes me really happy," I explained as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

Mikey grabbed me and held me close to him, "Alexis, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, but you need to stay with me. I promise you, I, Micheal James Way, will protect you, Alexis Hazel Ashford, so long as we are together."

I hugged him back, the tears leaving my eyes uncontrollably, "Mikey, thank you."

"Guys, we're gonna get a table. You two sit out here until Alexis is ready to go in, okay?" Gerard said holding the door to the pizza parlor open.

"Good idea," Mikey agreed grabbing my hand and walking me over to one of the little metal tables near the entrance of the pizza parlor.

"Just be sure to be in before we order, so you two will actually have something to eat," Frank said walking inside with Gerard still holding the door open.

Soon Ray, Frank and Gerard walked in and the door shut behind them with a light thud.

Mikey brought me over to one of the chairs around the metal tables and waited for me to sit down. He let go of my hand as soon as I sat down and walked over to the chair directly across from mine and sat down.

"So exactly how long has Anna been picking on you?" Mikey asked looking into my eyes with his gorgeous golden ones.

"Well it started in my first year of high school, so about four years," I answered turning my head from his.

"Alexis, look at me please. I'm trying to help you."

I looked back at Mikey and I looked back into his eyes, my body became hot, "Okay Mikey, what else do you wanna know?"

"Do you think she's jealous of you?"

"I don't know why there would be a reason to be jealous of me."

"Well that's the only reason I can come up with and there is a lot to be jealous of. Your smart, beautiful,funny, you have a loving family and you can play the violin. She may have her looks and her attitude, but she might not have a loving family like you do, so she's jealous of that, but no matter why she's picking on you, you can't let her affect you because she's just not worth it."

With that Mikey got up from his chair and walked over to me and extended his hand to help me up, "And remember Alexis, you'll always have me and the band."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I hugged him again, "I know I'll always have you."

We both walked into the pizza parlor hand in hand. Mikey kissed me lightly on the cheek and turned away. I chuckled, I love Mikey and we just met, but he's helped me through so much. I love both sides of him. His first side that's all shy to kiss me and hold me and his other side where he's ready to protect me and he's ready to do anything to comfort me.

"I love you Mikey," I whispered only for me to hear.

"Hm, did you say something?" Mikey asked looking at me.

"I said, I'm starved let's go eat," I answered walking over to Gerard, Ray, and Frank, "Did you guys order our food already?"

"Yeah we got two pizzas. One with just cheese for Frank and whoever else and one with pepperoni and sausage for everyone else," Gerard explained leaning back in his chair.

I went over to the booth and slipped in next to Frank. Mikey soon came over and sat next to me.

I heard my phone go off shortly after I sat down. I grabbed it from my pocket and looked to see my mom texted me, 'You guys should arrive around 4, so we all can get to know each other,' my mom wrote. I quickly typed 'Okay' on my phone's keyboard.

"Hey guys," I called over them all talking. They all looked at me, "My mom said we should be at my house around four, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Ray answered for them all, "We don't have to shoot anymore footage and we can leave all the editing to the editors and everything, so we're free."

"Cool, then it's all settled," I smiled at all of them.

"Hello, what can get you two to drink?" our waitress asked pointing her black pen at Mikey and I.

"Um, I'll take a coffee," Mikey said to the girl.

"And I'll take a water with lemon," I answered smiling at the girl.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your drink," the girl said turning and walking away.

"She was nice," I mentioned looking at all the guys, "And not to mention she was really pretty."

"Yeah, she was pretty, but you're a hundred times prettier then her," Mikey argued grabbing my hand under the table.

I felt my face heat up and I turned to look at him. He looked at all the boys and laughed as Frank did his magic trick. Frank's magic trick is where he puts a napkin or tissue in his hand and pushes it down with one of his fingers on his other hand. Then, he blows into his hand with the napkin and when the napkin slips out he sticks up his middle finger. It's actually really funny.

"So, did you invite Alexis to our after video party?" Gerard asked.

"Actually that was supposed to be a surprise," Mikey sighed.

"What's an after video party?" I asked the band.

"Well after every video we shoot, we rent out a party hall or something and we just go to have fun with people," Frank explained taking a sip of his water.

"Sounds fun," I smiled looking at Mikey, "so can I go?"

"Yeah, it would be awesome if you went!" Mikey exclaimed his whole face lighting up, "But you have to get permission from your parents first."

"Okay, I'll ask them when we're eating dinner with them," I mentioned as our waitress came back our drinks.

"Here's your water and lemon," the girl said reaching across the table to put my drink down, "and here's your coffee," she said setting down Mikey's coffee.

"Thank you," Mikey said for both of us.

"Now do you guys wanna order anything or did your friends already order for you?"

"They ordered for us, but thank you anyway," I mentioned reassuring her.

"Well then your food should be out soon," the girl stated and turned around and left.

"So, what time is it anyway?" Gerard asked pulling out his phone and checking.

I, curious also, grabbed out my phone to see it was about 1:00, "So what should we do after this?"

"I was thinking we could maybe go find a place to hangout," Ray mentioned.

"That sounds fun, do you know of any places, Alexis?" Frank questioned taking another drink of his water.

"Yeah, there's a roller rank across the street and a couple blocks down," I mentioned squeezing the lemon juice from my lemon into my water.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mikey agreed squeezing my hand tighter from under the table.

"Here's your food," our waitress mentioned setting two huge pizzas on our table, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Can I get another water," Frank asked holding up his cup for her to take.

"Sure thing," she said grabbing his cup, "Anything else?"

"No, I think we're good, thank you," Gerard assured.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drink," she explained walking away.

We all grabbed the pieces of pizza we wanted. I stuck to just plain cheese like Frank, while the other guys went for the pizza with meat.

"So, why don't you eat the one with meat on it?" I asked Frank.

"I'm a vegetarian, so I don't eat meat," he explained taking a big bite out of his cheese pizza.

"Makes sense," I said taking a small bite out of my pizza.

I kept eating my pizza until I had nothing but the crust left. I set down the crust on my plate and took a sip of my water and whipped my hands and mouth on my napkin and I went to grab another piece.

I looked over at Mikey to see her was already on his third slice, Gerard was on his second slice, and Frank and Ray were on their fourth.

"I'm full," I mentioned after I finished my second slice.

"How can you be full?" Frank asked looking at me.

"I usually don't eat a lot of food," I admitted.

"Well that's gonna change if you stay with Mikey. He'll take you to a sushi shop and just buy the whole menu and make you eat it all with him," Ray commented.

"No, I'll be eating all of the food myself," Mikey pointed out.

"And he'll be letting me starve," I chuckled.

The whole table burst out laughing and everyone looked over at us. We all were smiling and still laughing our heads off. I didn't get why the joke was so funny, but we all couldn't stop laughing. Finally our laughing started to subside and we got our check.

"You guys wanna have dessert?" Gerard asked everyone.

"No, I'm full and I don't wanna get fat," Ray explained.

"I agree with Ray one this one," I added in.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pay then we can go to the roller rank," Gerard commented sliding out of our booth and walking over to the girl behind the register.

He soon came back over to all of us with a small smirk on his face.

"What's with you?" Frank asked.

"I just got that girl's phone number," he chuckled.

"Well are you gonna call her?" Frank asked again.

"Nah, she's not my type," Gerard admitted.

"Oh, well anyway instead of hearing about your love life, let's go to the roller rank," suggested Frank.

"Alright, alright let's get going," Ray said as he led all of us to the front of the store.

Mikey grabbed the door and pulled it open letting all of us out. When I came out last, Mikey let go of the door and grabbed my hand instead. We all then begin our fun short trip to the roller rank.

We all walked down the road and went to the corner to wait to cross the street. While we were waiting Frank decided that it was to hot out, so he decided to take his shirt off. When he got his shirt off he handed it to me. I grabbed it from him and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Frank said laughing.

"I just can't believe your doing this in public!" I exclaimed.

"Well it's hot out. Why should I have to stand here sweating? And I mean I think my bodies pretty damn attractive!" he argued.

"I mean, you're gonna attract attention," I mentioned.

"Well, it's hot," Frank complained.

"You can keep your shirt off, Frank. I was just saying your gonna attract attention," I said backing out of the conversation.

Frank knew I was done with the conversation, so he didn't mention anything else about him being shirtless and neither did I. The sign on the other side of the road turned white and showed we could walk, so Gerard was ahead of everyone with Frank and Ray behind him. Mikey and I were follow closely behind our hands stilled tangled in each others. We arrived on the other side of the road and were right in front of the roller rank.

We headed to the front door and a couple came out of the door laughing. Frank grabbed the door and held it open as the couple left. I walked through the door with Mikey behind me. I guess the rest of the band went in, but before I could check, Mikey was dragging me to go pay for skates.

"What size do you wear?" he asked leaning on the counter to get our skates.

"A size eight," I answered.

"Okay I'll go get our skates, why don't you go find us a table?" Mikey suggested.

"Sure," I agreed walking away from him.

I walked among all these people looking for a table until I saw on in a corner. I quickly waled over to it, so nobody else would take it. I reached the table before anyone else and sat in it waiting for Mikey to come with my skates.

"Hey, I got your skates," called Mikey as he came running towards me.

Mikey ran up to me and bent down to my feet. He untied my shoelaces and pulled them off. He then grabbed the roller skates and untied the laces so he could get them on my feet.

"You didn't have to do that," I mentioned.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted too," he said smiling.

Just then we heard yelling coming from the front. Mikey and I turned our heads to see Frank running towards me with a panicked expression.

"Frank, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"No time to explain. The workers are gonna come after me. I need my shirt," he said panicking.

I looked down to see I still had his shirt. I threw it to him and he slipped it over his head.

"Sir, you need to leave," hollered a worker.

"No I don't, I have a shirt on now!" Frank yelled challenging the guy.

The worker looked at Frank and walked away. Obviously Frank had won the war.

"Jeez, I told those assholes someone had my shirt," Frank said with a sigh.

Frank turned and walked away from us. Mikey and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I better get my skates on, so we can skate together," Mikey concluded as he untied his shoes and put his roller skates on.

Once, Mikey's roller skates were on he lifted himself from the ground and reached out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up from my spot. We then skated across the carpet and headed towards the skating area. We came to the entrance and Mikey entered first, pulling me in. We started skating with the little kids around us laughing and giggling. I smiled and leaned my head on Mikey's shoulder. One boy bumped into me and looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"It's okay sweetie," I said holding him so he could regain his balance, "Just be sure you don't hurt yourself, Okay?"

The boy nodded and smiled at me. He then skated away still smiling. I leaned my head back on Mikey's shoulder and we just skated away.

"Okay kiddies!" a voice boomed from the speakers, "We are gonna pick three couples to have the floor to the three of them, so when I put the spotlight on the couple I want you guys to cheer if you think they deserve it."

"Let's go," Mikey suggested.

I could tell he wasn't the type to do this, so we both skated towards the nearest exit, until Gerard, Frank, and Ray stood between the entrance so we couldn't get out. Me and Mikey headed for the other exit, but the light shone on us before we could get to it.

"Well look at this cute couple!" the voice boomed, "How loud is their applause?"

Just then Gerard, Frank, and Ray started screaming for us, along with the little boy that bumped into me. Then the rest of the people started cheering really loud for us.

"Wow! I might need a hearing aid now!" the voice said.

The light shone on other people and they were no match for us.

"Okay let's see who we'll go with for the dance," the voice boomed as we saw a guy walking towards us with a mic, "I say these people got lots of cheers," the guy said pointing in our direction earning us more cheers and then he pointed to two other groups, "And these two."

Everyone applauded and the guy with the mic left and returned to what I believed to be a DJ booth. Me and Mikey entered the middle of the skating rank with the other two couples as a song begin playing. Mikey grabbed my hand again and we started skating in the rank along with the other couple. When we were done with one lap around the rank, Mikey pulled me towards the middle of the rank and grabbed my other hand and we both began skating in circles. Mikey then let go of one of my hands and twirled me then brought me close to his chest. I was really surprised he knew how to skate like this, but I didn't give it a second thought. We started swaying along to the music. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting him lead me.

"Well isn't that cute!" the man said into his mic.

I don't know if people cheered or what, because I tuned them all out. All I wanted to hear was Mikey's heartbeat and the sound of him breathing. He kept swaying me and I felt him relax, but sadly like our ride this moment had to come to and end.

"Well you lovebirds," the man called out, "We enjoyed having you guys skate for us, but now we have to let everyone else have the floor."

Everyone came back on the floor and started skating as a new song played. Mikey and I stayed on the floor for about 5 more songs, but we got tired so we went back to our table.

"Hey Alexis," Mikey said as we arrived at our table and sat down, "It's 3:15 do you think we should start heading to your house?"

"Yeah, let's go get the guys as soon as we change shoes," I agreed as I untied my skates and pulled them off.

I put on my shoes and got up from the seat holding my skates. Mikey slipped on his shoes and got up from his seat and grabbed his skates. We both then walked up to the counter to return our skates to the guy. We then went to the side of the skate floor to look for Frank, Gerard, and Ray.

"Hey Ray!" I called from the side.

Ray came to a stop by where me and Mikey were, "What's up?"

"We need to go to my house now. It would be a bad first impression if we were late," I explained.

"Okay," Ray said as he went to find the nearest exit.

Mikey then saw Frank and Gerard skating together.

"Hey you two!" He yelled.

They both looked in his direction and Frank stuck his tongue out.

"We need to leave!" I screamed showing them the time on my phone.

They both shrugged and went to find the entrance Ray went through. Mikey and I walked over to the counter to wait for Ray, Frank, and Gerard. They soon came up all three of them holding their skates.

"We ready to go?" I asked as they returned their skates.

"Yeah," Gerard answered leaning on the counter.

"So let's get going," I said walking to the front of the roller rank.

The boys followed me and we began the long journey to my house, to have dinner with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

The band and I walked out of the roller rank and went back to the cross walk sign to cross the street.  
>"So Alexis, what's your family like?" Ray asked.<br>"The total opposite of you guys," I answered with a sigh, "They are classy and don't like loud music. They are snobs at times, but I don't think they mean it. They always are polite even to their own daughter and they can never take a joke. I swear at times I don't even see how we are all related."  
>The boys looked at me with shocked expressions.<br>"Oh sorry, I might have went overboard," I apologized.  
>"It's fine, but I never knew you had it in you to actually say that about your parents," Frank explained wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "I think we have rubbed off on you too much."<br>"So, how far away do you live?" Gerard asked.  
>"Well it should take us about thirty minutes to get there, if this stupid light will change," I said.<br>The light on the other side of the road changed telling us it was safe to cross. We all walked across the street and made it safely to the other side of the road.  
>"Now all we gotta do is walk back to the school and walk about fifteen minutes until we get to my house," I explained to the boys.<br>Mikey walked up to me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Are you Okay? You seem tense."  
>"I'm fine, I just hope my parents let me see you after they meet you. They are such pricks," I answered.<br>"You don't have to worry about that. I won't let your parents get in the way of us," he assured me putting his arm over my shoulder.  
>I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. We kept walking and Mikey eventually put his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around him. We continued walking and we soon reached the school. Mikey and I didn't speak, because once again we didn't feel it was necessary. The boys in the back were chatting to each other and occasionally laughing.<br>"We're almost there," I called back to the guys.  
>"This neighborhood has big houses," commented Frank.<br>"Yeah, I know. All the kids are snobs here," I mentioned.  
>We kept walking until we made it to my house. I walked through the grass and removed my hand from Mikey's waist. He understood perfectly and dropped his hand from my waist and grabbed my hand instead. We all walked up the stairs to my front door and I opened it.<br>"Mother, father, I'm home," I called.  
>"Oh, hold on sweetier I'll be there in a minute," my mother called back from the kitchen.<br>"Okay, I'm going to show the boys around real quick before you all meet," I mentioned.  
>"That's fine sweetie," my mom answered.<br>"Come on guys," I said.  
>The boys followed me up the stairs and to the first room.<br>"This is my dad's office," I explained opening the door to a room that had a wooden desk with a computer sitting on top of it. It had a wooden bookcase with various books and a glass case that held different trophies and certificates.  
>"Damn, your father has a lot of rewards," Frank commented.<br>"Yeah, he does," I agreed closing the door and going to the next one, "This one belongs to my parents, but I'm not allowed in there," I mentioned.  
>"Hmm, think it's because they have stuff kiddies shouldn't be looking at?" Frank asked Gerard.<br>"It's possible," Gerard said with a chuckle.  
>Ray, Mikey, and I both chuckled at Frank's comment too. I walked over to the next door and opened it.<br>"This is my room," I pointed out.  
>The boys walked in and looked around. Mikey went to go sit on my bed, which my mom had changed the bedding to a nice black silk comforter and put silk pillow cases on the pillows, and petted my cat, Mittens.<br>"So, you're a cat person?" he asked as Mittens started to knead his pants to get comfy.  
>"I love all animals, but my father won't allow me to have a dog," I explained walking over to my bed and sat next to him. When I got on my bed I slipped out of the jacket my mom got me and threw it on the floor.<br>Gerard went over to my drawing desk I had in the corner and begin rummaging through all my pictures.  
>"You like to draw?" Gerard asked as he kept looking through my pictures.<br>"Yeah, my brother liked to draw and we would always draw together. That's actually his old drawing board," I pointed out.  
>"That's awesome," Gerard said smiling in my direction.<br>Frank rummaged through my closet and looked at all my dresses with a kind of disgusted look. He pulled out a sunny yellow one and turned to me with a face that was asking 'what the hell?'. I just shrugged at him and I begin to pet Mittens.  
>Mittens decided he didn't like Mikey too much, so he came over and laid on my lap.<br>"Seems like he really likes you," Mikey mentioned.  
>"Yep, looks like you have some competition," I chuckled.<br>Mikey chuckled too and started to pet the cat with me.  
>I looked up and saw Ray looking at all my books, which weren't really a lot, and take out the ones that looked interesting to him.<br>"If you guys want you can borrow any of my books, but I don't think you guys would find any of them interesting," I offered.  
>"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Ray said as he kept looking.<br>I grabbed Mittens and sat her down on my bed, "You guys wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, let's go so we can eat," Gerard agreed.<br>I walked out of my room and kept walking until I reached the second to last door.  
>"This is the bathroom," I said as the boys came out of my room.<br>I kept walking with the guys following behind.  
>"And this," I said as I pushed the door open, "Is my older brother's old room."<br>The boys walked in and gasped in amazement. The room is covered in chalkboard paint and had lyrics, poems, and quotes all over. My brother's bed was neatly made with a black cotton comforter on it. There were posters of different bands we would listen to long ago like, Metallica and Queen, sadly those were the only two I remembered. I walked in the room with them and watched as they all looked at his old CD's and his guitar books. I grabbed the stuff bear, I had given my brother, from his bed and held it close to my chest. I felt my eyes water. Mikey looked over at me and ran over to me worried.  
>"Are you okay in here?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss him," I answered.  
>Mikey hugged me tight and the other boys came over to us.<br>"If you don't mind me asking," Gerard started, "What happened to your brother?"  
>"Well when I was about ten, my parents had enough of him corrupting my mind with his music and everything, so they sent him away to live with my mother's mom all the way in Florida. When I tried to visit him once, my father ended up stopping me and making sure I had no contact whatsoever with my brother," I explained my eyes still watery.<br>"I'm...I'm sorry for asking," Gerard said with a frown.  
>"It's fine, I know I'll get to meet him soon," I said smiling at Gerard.<br>"You will," Mikey said holding me, "and I will be the one to take you to him."  
>I cuddled into Mikey's arms and the rest of the band came in for a group hug.<br>"You guys are awesome," I whispered.  
>"Alexis," my mom called from downstairs, "Dinners ready."<br>I pulled away from the guys and whipped the dried tears off of my face, "We should go before the food gets cold."  
>"Are you okay to go down?" Mikey asked still concerned.<br>"I'm fine Mikey, I mean look I have a group of awesome guys with me and I have you," I said smiling at him.  
>"Well as long as your alright," Mikey said giving me one last hug before going out to stand in the hall.<br>The guys went with him and I followed shutting the door to my brother's room.  
>I walked to the stairs with the boys following behind me. We made our way through the hall and as we did I pointed out the living room, the family room, the kitchen, and the dinning room. When we were at the dinning room my mother and father were standing by the table.<br>"Good evening," I said smiling at my mom and dad, "Would you like me to introduce Mikey and his friends?"  
>My mom came over to me and gave the boys one of her smiles, "Well why don't we have dinner, chat a bit, then we can play a game or something in the living room."<br>"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed making my way over to a chair.  
>Mikey went to the chair and pulled it out for me. I could tell by the way his hands were shaking that he's very nervous and trying to make a good impression. I sat in the chair and Mikey pushed me in. Mikey sat down next to me and Gerard sat on my other side. Ray went on the other side of Mikey and Frank sat on the other side of Gerard. My mom sat next to Frank and my father sat next to my mother with nobody on his other side.<br>"So boys are you hungry?" my mom asked still smiling.  
>"Yeah, the food smells delicious," Gerard answered looking at the food that was displayed neatly on the table.<br>"Well don't be shy boys dig in," my mom said as she grabbed the chicken from the table and put a piece of it on her plate.  
>I reached for some green beans and put a scoop on my late and put them back in the middle of the table. Soon we all had food on our plates and we were all eating.<br>"So," my mom said breaking the silence, "Which of you is Mikey?"  
>Mikey stiffened in his chair next to me and looked up at my mom.<br>"That would be me," he answered as he grabbed my hand under the table.  
>When he did I gave his hand a tight squeeze and shoved some green beans in my mouth.<br>"So Mikey you're the one who got my daughter to drink coffee this morning. To bad she didn't like it. I guess that's what she gets for not adding sugar, milk, or creamer and she just dumped perfectly good coffee down the drain," my mom mentioned.  
>"You drank coffee?" my dad asked surprised.<br>"Sorry, I just grabbed it and started making it and before I knew it I had a cup in my hands," I explained.  
>"Wait, you wasted coffee?" Mikey said shocked.<br>"I didn't know how to make it," I answered defensively.  
>"You could've texted me," he argued.<br>"You two text each other," my father asked sternly.  
>"Now Harold, I gave them permission," my mother explained daring him to fight her back.<br>My dad sighed and gave up without another word.  
>The rest of dinner was quiet, except when my mother would ask someone to pass her the salt. I guess everyone sensed the tense air.<br>When everybody was done with dinner I collected the dishes with my mom and we took them into the kitchen.  
>"Mikey seems nice," my mom pointed out as she set the dishes down in the sink.<br>"I know, that's one of the reasons I like him," I agreed.  
>"Can't wait to find out more about them," my mom said with a smirk.<br>"No baby pictures," I begged.  
>"I wasn't even thinking about bringing those out," my mom admitted, "but maybe I will now."<br>"Come on mom," I pleaded, "this guy I want to keep."  
>"I was only joking dear, now why don't you go in with the boys and I'll join you guys as soon as I get some drinks."<br>"Okay, but can you make Mikey some coffee?"  
>"I was already thinking of doing that."<br>I smiled at my mom and she smiled back. It was nice having a mom who understood me. I walked out of the kitchen and into the family room to see my dad on his recliner and the boys where trying to fit on the couch. My mom soon came in with the drinks and stood behind me and pushed me towards Mikey.  
>"Go and sit on his lap," my mom whispered in my ear.<br>I looked at her. What would my dad think? My mom gave me a smile and a nod like she knew what I was thinking. My mom pushed me again and this time I stumbled. I stood up straight and walked over to Mikey. When I stood next to him he looked up at me with a blank stare. I moved his hands from his lap and sat on his knees earning a violent stare from my father.  
>My mother walked next to my father and shot him one of her death glares. He instantly took whatever he was gonna say and kept it from being spoken.<br>"So why don't we try to finally get to know each other?" my mom suggested as she sat in the chair next to my father.  
>"Well whatever you wanna know we'll answer," Gerard said.<br>"Well first off I wanna get to know all of your names," my mother said, smiling at all the boys.  
>"Who wants to introduce themselves first?" Gerard asked the boys.<br>"Mikey should go first. He is dating Alexis," Frank commented.  
>"Yeah Mikey," Ray agreed.<br>Mikey wrapped his arms around me looking for comfort. I looked back into his yellow/brown eyes and smiled at him.  
>"My name is Micheal James Way. I am the one who is dating your daughter and my older brother is Gerard," Mikey said shyly.<br>"Gerard?" my mom questioned.  
>"It's Scottish," Gerard explained, "and I'm Gerard Arthur Way, Mikey's older brother."<br>"Very nice to meet you two," my mother said.  
>"I'm Frank Anthony Iero the second," Frank mentioned putting his hand up to get my mom's attention. (Yeah I messed up on Frank's name big time O.o... well Wikipedia did. Sorry! .)<br>"Lastly, I'm Raymond Toro," Ray said. (Messed up his name too... damn... I can't win...)  
>"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. I guess I should introduce myself now. I'm Harriet Ann Ashford. I am the mother of Alexis and this big grumpy lump is my husband. Harold Ernest Ashford," my mother pointed out.<br>"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Ashford," Ray mentioned.  
>"And it's very nice to meet all of you. I hope in the future we can have more meals together," my mom said to the boys, "Now what do you guys do?"<br>"Well we are all actually in a band together," Gerard answered, "I'm the lead singer for the band, Mikey plays the bass, Ray is the rhythm guitar and he helps me sing, and Frank is the lead guitar and he also helps me sing."  
>My father gave a dark glare to the boys and I could tell he was not happy about Mikey's job. I looked to my mom with a pleading look and she looked at me confused. I knew she really didn't have another questions for the guys and if she did it would only make my dad more upset.<br>"So, um..." I stuttered, "Do you guys wanna go get some ice cream for dessert before you guys have to leave? I mean if it's okay with you mother, father."  
>"Yeah that sounds good," Gerard said taking the hint, "May we take your daughter out?"<br>"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea," my mother agreed, "Now you guys better hurry before it gets to late."  
>"Yeah, we'll get going now," Mikey mumbled as I got up from his lap.<br>He got up from the couch and so did the guys. Mikey grabbed my hand and led me out the door. Once we were out the door he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was somewhat different from the others. It was still soft and gentle, but it was hungry too.  
>"Mikey?" I questioned.<br>"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, "Was that too much? God! I'm such a fucking idiot!"  
>"No, its fine Mikey. I'm just wondering why you just suddenly kissed me."<br>"Well, I was just so nervous in there and I had to limit myself on touching you. It was so hard."  
>"It's okay Mikey," I assured him, "It wasn't bad so don't worry."<br>Mikey smiled at me and grabbed my hand again.  
>"What did I do to deserve a girl like you?"<br>"You didn't have to do anything. You just had to be yourself."  
>Mikey hugged me again tightly and the boys started whistling from the door. Mikey blushed and flicked the boys off.<br>"Um... we are still in front of my house," I mentioned.  
>The boys suddenly got all tense, but then burst out laughing. Mikey looked scared, probably thinking my dad heard or saw us and wouldn't let us see each other.<br>"Guys we should get going. I don't think my dad would appreciate his daughter coming home at midnight," I mentioned.  
>"Yeah, you are right," Gerard agreed grabbing my hand, "And so we don't waste anytime me and you are gonna walk together."<br>Mikey went to go say something to his brother, but got stopped by Ray and Frank.  
>"It's fine Mikey, we can make up for it by sharing a milkshake," I said with a smile.<br>Mikey smiled back at me. He stayed back with Ray and Frank as Gerard and I walked in the front. As we were walking Gerard started swinging his arm which caused me to swing my arm.  
>"So Alexis," Gerard begin, "Do you think your parents will let you go to the party tomorrow?"<br>"Well, I think my mom would have no problem letting me go as long as Mikey is there with me, but my dad is another story," I answered letting out a great sigh, "I'm surprised he didn't kick you guys out when he first saw you guys...no offence."  
>"None taken and I see what you mean. I saw your dad give you a dirty look for the clothes you're wearing now and you said your mom gave you those clothes to wear, right?"<br>"Yeah she did and it makes me so mad that my dad was like that. I don't get what is problem is with you guys. The whole time he acted like such a... idiot!"  
>"Yeah, but don't worry it's not the first time that we have been in that situation. It took us forever for us to get on the good side of Ray's girlfriend's dad."<br>"But I wanna know why he was so quick to judge you guys. You guys are nice people and you all are sweet in your own way... some more than others if you get what I'm saying," I said looking back at Frank.  
>He caught the look in my eye and gave me a surprised expression.<br>"I don't know what you're saying. I was a fucking angel when I was around your parents," Frank argued.  
>"Yeah, but what happens when you're not around them?" Ray questioned him.<br>Mikey, Frank, and Ray then got in a discussion on how Frank acts in public.  
>"You know what Alexis?" Gerard said looking ahead, "I think you're going to be really good for Mikey and the band."<br>"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
>"Well, I think you're what we need. Someone who comes from a different side of life. I don't know if I'm explaining this right, but it seems like you've already affected us somehow. I mean look at Mikey, he actually danced with you in front of all those people at the roller rank. I have never seen him do something like that before," Gerard answered looking me straight in the eyes and giving me a big smile, "I hope you can stay apart of our group for a while."<br>I smiled back at Gerard and joined him in the swinging of arms. I guess Mikey got jealous or something, because he came up from out of nowhere and grabbed my other hand. I looked at him and Gerard and smiled. I felt at home with these guys. I know it's silly to think this when I just met everyone, but I felt like I did belong with these guys.  
>We soon arrived at the ice cream parlor and we all went over to the counter to order our food.<br>"Hi," the cashier asked with a smile, "What can I get for you guys today?"  
>"Well I want a strawberry cone with two scoops," Gerard said.<br>"I'll take um... a moose track with two scoops too," Frank answered.  
>"And I'll have a vanilla with one scoop," Ray said.<br>"Is that all for you guys?" the girl asked.  
>"Yeah the two love birds are gonna pay for themselves," Gerard explained.<br>"Okay, your total is $7.50," the cashier told Gerard.  
>Gerard dug out his wallet from his jeans and handed the girl a ten. The girl took the ten and opened the register to give him his change.<br>"Okay, your ice cream should be out in a minute," the cashier said, "Now what can I get you two?"  
>"Can we get one of your peanut butter shakes?" Mikey asked the girl.<br>"Sure, would you like a small or medium?" she asked.  
>"A medium will be fine," Mikey answered giving a ten to the girl.<br>The girl took the ten and opened the register to give Mikey his change. Mikey took his change and slipped it in his back pocket. Mikey grabbed my hand and took me over to the other window to wait for our food. Gerard, Frank and Ray were already eating their ice cream cones when we got there.  
>"It's getting a bit chilly," I mentioned rubbing my arms.<br>Mikey took off his glasses and handed it to me. When I took his glasses he slipped off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I gave him back his glasses and slipped his hoodie on.  
>"Thanks Mikey," I said hugging him.<br>"No problem Alexis," Mikey replied hugging me back.  
>"Medium peanut butter milkshake," a girl called out holding mine and Mikey's milkshake.<br>"That's ours," Mikey mentioned as he went to retrieve our milkshake.  
>He came back holding our milkshake in one of his hands and two straws in the other hand.<br>"You guys wanna grab a table?" I asked pointing to on of the unoccupied tables.  
>"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Gerard agreed walking over with me and the boys following close behind.<br>When we arrived at the table Mikey took our straws out of the wrappers and stuck them in our milkshake.  
>"You want the first drink?" He asked looking at me.<br>"Why don't we have the first drink together?" I questioned smiling at him.  
>Mikey and I grabbed our straws and took a drink of our milkshake. We smiled at each other and I felt my heart skip a beat. Mikey's smile was soft and warm. I felt like I was in Heaven just looking at him.<br>"Thanks for the milkshake Mikey. It's really good," I said.  
>"Your welcome Alexis," he smiled again.<br>"How come I never get a 'thank you'?" Gerard asked Ray and Frank.  
>"Thanks for the ice cream," Frank mentioned sounding bored.<br>I laughed at Frank's comment and took another drink of mine and Mikey's drink.  
>"So, what did you guys think of the dinner my mom cooked?" I asked.<br>"I thought it was delicious," Gerard stated, "I haven't had a nice motherly cooked meal in a while, so it was really nice."  
>"I have to agree with Gerard," Mikey said.<br>"Yeah," Frank begin, "I liked how she made it all in variety. I mean I was full even though I didn't eat any of the chicken she cooked. Also, she had a great variety of fruits and vegetables."  
>"Yeah, it was really good, but it became really tense when your dad kinda of flipped out when you mentioned drinking coffee," Ray mentioned.<br>"Yeah, I'm really sorry about him. I don't know whats gotten into him," I apologized.  
>"Alexis, its not your fault. Your dad is probably just upset you're changing and I don't know if he understands it's for the best," Gerard explained.<br>"Why do you think it's for the better?" I asked him.  
>"Well, your finally becoming your own person. Your getting your own personalities and interest and not to mention you're experiencing things with a new group of people," he answered.<br>Everyone looked at Gerard with a surprised look on all their faces.  
>"Wow, I never knew you could speak like that," Ray admitted.<br>"Well everyone's full of surprises," Gerard shrugged.  
>I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket and I grabbed it on the second vibrate. I slid my phone open to see that my mom had texted me. I looked at the phone and it read, 'It's getting dark out. Please start heading home so your father doesn't freak out again,'. I slid my phone back shut and slipped it into my jean pocket.<br>"Hey guys, can we start heading back. My mom just texted me and wants me home before dark," I explained.  
>"Yeah, that's a good idea," Mikey agreed as he got up from the table and he put his hand down to help me up.<br>I happily grabbed his hand and he lifted me up from my seat. I reached down to grab out milkshake and held it up to Mikey to take a drink before we begin walking. He smiled at my action and held his hand over mine to help support the drink up. He put his lips over the top of the straw and inhaled taking in the drink.  
>"Even when you drink something your still very attractive," I said aloud not knowing it.<br>The boys glanced at me and my face became completely red. I looked at Mikey to see he was looking away from my face and his face was a bright red too.  
>"I'm sorry," I begin, "I didn't know I was speaking out loud."<br>"Thing is you were thinking it," Frank commented.  
>"Not helping," I glared at him.<br>Mikey opened his mouth to speak, "It's fine, I just didn't ever think I would hear that from anyone."  
>I blushed at Mikey again and started walking. Mikey grabbed the drink as I let go of his hand and threw it away. He then, quickly ran up to me and grabbed my hand again. When I went to look at him he looked away and looked to the side. I smiled and just decided to enjoy this moment.<br>"You two are so lovey dovey," Frank commented from behind me and Mikey.  
>I ignored Frank's comment and so did Mikey. We just continued walking hand in hand with each other, while breathing in the nice, cool, crisp night air.<br>We kept walking and finally we ended up to the stairs in front of my house.  
>When we walked up to the door my mom opened it and had a huge smile on her face.<br>"I'm so glad you guys are finally back," she announced, " I actually needed Alexis, because she forgot to practice her violin today."  
>"Mother, then I shall go and practice," I said with a quick sigh.<br>"Then I'm guessing it's time for us to leave," Mikey stated sadly.  
>"Why don't you boys come and hear her play? She's a beautiful player even though she won't admit it herself," my mom explained.<br>All the boys agreed and walked inside the house. I gave a glare to my mom, but she just smiled wand handed me my violin case.  
>I grabbed my case from her and took it into the living room where all the boys were sitting on the couch again. I placed my case on the floor and opened it. I took my violin out and attached my chin rest to it. I grabbed my bow, rosined it and checked to make sure my violin was in tune. I could hear my violin's A was out of tune, so I turned the peg a bit and got it in tune. I tuned the rest of the strings and once they were in tune I laid my violin on my shoulder and let out a deep breath. I raised my bow and placed it on my violin and begin playing the first notes pf Sonata in G major by Guillaume Lekeu. I heard my mom join me on the piano, since this song usually was played with a pianist.<br>I soon got taken away while I was playing. I have practiced this song for one and a half months. I knew this song inside and out, all the rest, the eighth notes, and all the whole notes. I held them out and made sure to make my music sound full and beautiful. I didn't speed and at times I would play a little slower than usually, but hey I was the one playing the piece so I'm gonna add my special touch.  
>I was soon taken into a field, I was standing there playing my violin. I moved so freely, like the violin and I were one. I stood in the field swaying with my violin. It felt so peaceful and yet somehow it made me feel alive. While I was in the field I looked around to see Mikey was standing there, smiling and looking at me with his beautiful eyes. This was all I ever wanted, a man I could call my own who understood me and who loved me. I felt so alive when I was with Mikey and when I played the violin.<br>I soon finished the song holding out the last note. I finally breathed again, not realizing I was holding my breath most of the time.  
>I took the violin from my shoulder and held it in my hand. I looked around and saw the boys looking at me and they begin to clap. They weren't clapping more like cheering or screaming. My mother came over to me and she was clapping along with the boys.<br>"You did very well," she commented giving me a hug carefully so she wouldn't hurt my violin.  
>Mikey got up from the couch and hugged me too. He smiled and the other boys gathered around me.<br>"You did amazing!" Gerard yelled as he hugged me too.  
>"I've never heard anyone play that beautifully before," Ray said as he gave me a high five with my free hand.<br>"You did play very beautifully," Frank agreed.  
>"Thanks guys, I had fun playing for you," I mentioned.<br>"Well on this note," Gerard mentioned, " I think it's time for us to leave."  
>"Very well," my mom said as she led the guys to the door.<br>I walked to the door with her and the guys and was sad once we reached it.  
>"I had a lot of fun with you guys today," I said with a smile.<br>"We had fun with you too," Gerard said speaking for everyone, "and it was a pleasure meeting you and Mr. Ashford."  
>"Yes it was, I hope we will be able to have dinner or some type of meal in the future again," my mom mentioned to Gerard.<br>My mom opened the door for the boys and they walked out. I walked behind them and grabbed Mikey's hand. Ge turned around and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
>"I had a lot of fun with you today Mikey," I told him still holding his hand.<br>"I had fun with you too," he agreed, "Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."  
>"You too," I whispered letting go of his hand.<br>Mikey begin walking away from the house with the guys. He turned to wave and I waved back leaning against the door sill.  
>"He seems like a nice boy," my mom commented.<br>"He's a very nice boy," I explained, "now where has father ran off to?"  
>"He should be in his study," my mom explained walking up the stairs, heading to the his study.<br>I followed behind her and opened the door to see him behind his computer typing away.  
>"Are you able to talk, father?" I asked walking into the room.<br>"If you make it quick," he answered looking up at me.  
>"Father, I would like your permission to go to a party tomorrow with Mikey and his friends. It's to celebrate them finishing a music video," I explained looking him straight in the eye.<br>"That's out of the question," he begin, "You are not to go and you will never speak to that boy and his friends ever again."  
>"Harold!" My mom yelled walking into the room.<br>"Harriet, don't you start with me. All that boy is trouble. Him and his friends are a bunch of trash and they will not influence my daughter to do bad stuff."  
>"This isn't fair!" I screamed.<br>My mom and dad looked at me with surprised faces. I have never in my life gone against my dad's wishes, but this one time I had too.  
>"You are treating me like a five-year old. First you make me take an extra year of highschool just so I wouldn't go off to college at a "young" age, and then you force me to learn the piano, and now you wont let me see the man I love? This is bullshit!" I screamed at him.<br>"Young lady, you will not use that type of language in my house!" My father yelled back.  
>"Well this is the only way you'll listen. I love Mikey and I tried to be reasonable, but now you are taking this too far! I am not your prisoner and I will not have you controlling my life! I am 19! For Christ sakes! If you would allow me I could be driving by now. How long do you plan to keep me a prisoner in this house? When will I be able to take MY life into my own hands?"<br>"Young lady, as long as you live in my house, you will follow my rules!"  
>"This isn't a house, it's a prison and I will keep seeing Mikey. Father, I love him and he loves me. He and the others stood up to Anna when she was picking on me. You and mom never cared. You guys just said to ignore it. Well that's kind of hard when I have no friends to talk to and I have nobody to talk to here. The only one who understood me was my brother and you know what? You took him away from me too!"<br>"You will not see him and you will not go to that party, end of story," he said going back to typing on his computer.  
>I walked out of the room. I grabbed the door handle and slammed it as hard as I could. The wall shook and I heard a few of dads framed certificates fall off the wall and smash.<br>I walked away and went to my room, slamming my door as hard. Happily I had no pictures or anything on my wall. I ran over to my bed and threw myself on it crying my eyes out. I then heard a knock on my door.  
>"Alexis dear," my mom said walking in and shutting the door quietly.<br>"What do you want?" I asked her sitting up in my bed whipping the tears from my eyes.  
>"I just wanted to see your phone for a minute, I promise I am not here to take it," she explained.<br>I grabbed my phone from my hoodie's pocket noticing it was the one Mikey let me use. I handed it to my mom and she took it.  
>She flopped it open and pressed some buttons. I then heard some ringing coming from my phone and a very tired voice answered.<br>"Hello," the tired voice asked.  
>"Hi Mikey, sorry for calling you right after you probably got to where your staying, but I wanted to tell you that Alexis is able to come to the party tomorrow," my mom explained.<br>"Wow! Her dad actually let her go?" Mikey asked in disbelief.  
>"Well, not exactly," my mom begin, "the two of them just got in a fight and well he doesn't want her to see you."<br>"Oh..." Mikey sighed sounding like he was ready to cry.  
>Weird huh? A guy who is about to cry.<br>"But," my mom said before Mikey could say anything else, "I'm not her father and I believe that you're a nice boy. I heard you and the others stuck up for her and I am in your debt for protecting her, so thanks. Also, I believe you will treasure her and make sure she's happy, so she can go, but here's a catch," my mom said to Mikey.  
>Oh this can't be good... I thought to myself...<p>

Yeah! I got this chapter done! I'm oh so happy! Anyway please comment. I love reading what people have to say and just a heads up, there's going to be lots of drama in the next chapter and I will have fun writing it all :) so don't forget follow me (or the story) and comment. Thanks a bunches :). I will try to post sooner. oh and I am taking a break from my other two stories since I want to write another MCR fanfic. Also I finally just got my internet back, so I will try to post more.


	4. The Decision

It turns out the only condition my mom had is that Mikey wouldn't make me and cry and would take good care of me. He agreed within a heart beat and my mom told him the plan.  
>Right now I was at the hair salon with my mom, because she said that if she was gonna help us get me out, I had to spend the day with her.<br>"Mom, what are we even doing here?" I asked her sitting in a chair, waiting for my mom's turn.  
>"Well I'm getting a pedicure and I was thinking you could get your nails done too or do something new with your hair," she said as she walked over to a chair.<br>"You are Harriet Ashford right?" A girl in an apron asked my mom.  
>"Yes, that's me," my mother answered.<br>"Hi I'm Julia and I'm going to be doing your nails today," she explained smiling to my mom.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you and I was wondering if you had anyone free for my daughter," my mother mentioned.<br>"Yeah, I think Kyle's in the back and he's not doing anything. I'll go get him real quick," she said running to the back.  
>"Mom, what exactly am I supposed to do with my hair?" I asked.<br>"Well why don't you get it curled?" She suggested, "or maybe dye it brown or something?"  
>"Maybe I should ask Mikey..." I muttered to myself.<br>"That be a good choice," she agreed.  
>I grabbed my phone and took it out, but before I could text him Julia came back with a guy I guess must have been Kyle. I put away my phone, not wanting to be rude.<br>"Hi, you must be Mrs. Ashford's daughter. I'm Kyle and I'm gonna be doing your hair," he mentioned with a smile.  
>"Hi, I'm Alexis and I actually have no idea on what I want to do with my hair," I laughed.<br>"Well your hair is beautiful, so you should get it curled," the boy pointed out touching my hair.  
>"That's what my mom said, but I have never curled my hair before and I don't know how I will look," I mentioned.<br>"Well then it will be a surprise and I bet you'll look very pretty," the boy said.  
>"Okay," I agreed as I walked to a chair he led me to.<br>"Now do you want me to wash your hair before I curl it?"  
>"No, I washed it this morning so I think its fine."<br>"Okay well let me turn my curler on and get some heat protection spray for your hair and we will be good to go."  
>The boy grabbed his curler from the table and flopped the switch on and disappeared into the back of the store. He later came back with a comb and some heat protection spray.<br>"Okay I am going to begin."  
>The boy grabbed pieces of my hair and put hairspray on them and curled them.<br>As he kept on curling he kept asking questions like what school I went to, if I played any sports, what instruments I played, and what my interest were.  
>I was surprised to see that the time passed very quickly and before I knew it Kyle stepped away from me and admired his work.<br>I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't know who I was. I looked so different it wasn't even funny. My hair was in curls you would normally get from curlers and it fell right to my shoulder.  
>"I told you, you would look very pretty," Kyle commented.<br>"I can't thank you enough!" I exclaimed making everyone in the store look at me.  
>I quickly regretted what I said and sank into the chair that I was in.<br>"Actually you have a very good complexion... do you think I can get a picture with you and your hair to put on our wall?" Kyle asked.  
>"Um... yeah sure," I answered.<br>Kyle smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me to a room in the back of the store.  
>Once we were in the room, Kyle went to a camera that was set up in the middle of the room. He went to the back of the room and pulled down a scenery poster.<br>The scenery poster had grass drawn at the bottom of it and had multiple-colored flowers in it.  
>"Can you stand on the X?" Kyle asked pointing to a spot on the floor<br>I walked closer to him and saw the big X on the floor. I stood on it with my feet together and Kyle went over to the camera.  
>"Okay spread your feet a bit and pose for the camera."<br>I looked at the scenery again and tried to think of a pose that would go good with the scene. I turned my body and made it look like I was running. I then faced my head towards the camera but looked away from it and imaged that Mikey was the one chasing me. I felt a huge smile on my face and heard the click of the camera. I then looked over at the accessories in a chest against the wall. I ran over to it and grabbed out a bubble blower and returned to the camera. I looked at the camera and pretended Mikey was the one I was blowing bubbles at. I blew the bubbles and heard another click go off. I then went back over to the chest and put the bubbles and grabbed a hat.  
>The hat was a big yellow sun hat. It had a ribbon going across the part that connected the rim to the part that goes around your head. The hat also had light purple and light blue flowers on it.<br>I went back to the X and put the hat on. I first looked over my shoulder imagining to see Mikey again and instantly I felt a smile come up on my face. I then pulled the hat down a bit and heard another click. I then took the hat and held it in my hands looking straight into the camera, a small and warm smile on my face. I heard a final click and went to put the hat away.  
>"Do you have enough pictures?" I asked walking over to Kyle.<br>"Yeah I have plenty and did you ever think of modeling? I mean you were better than most professionals!" Kyle mentioned.  
>I glanced at the photos over Kyle's shoulder and I was surprised. I looked so natural and if there was more of the background in the photos I could have swarm someone was there helping me pose.<br>"No...I'm actually surprised I look this... natural," I said.  
>"Well you should really consider becoming a model."<br>"Yeah, thanks and I was wondering if I could get a copy of these pictures."  
>"Yeah, I was going to go get them developed now and I heard your mom decided to get her hair dyed, so it will take a while and I was thinking you could come with me to get the sizes you wanted."<br>"Yeah, let me go tell my mom."  
>I went back to the main room to see my mom's hair covered in foil.<br>"Hey, mom," I called getting her attention, "can I go get some pictures?"  
>My mom nodded and begin talking to the girl who was doing her hair.<br>I heard Kyle walk up behind me and I turned to see he had on a jacket and a camera.  
>"Hey I'm going to get photos developed," he called informing whoever was around.<br>"I got permission," I informed him.  
>"Great let's go."<br>We both walked out of the salon and begin walking towards the photo shop.  
>"So, how long have you been working at the salon?" I asked.<br>"Well I went to college to actually become a teacher, but I decided I would hate to deal with kids and I suddenly became interested in doing hair. I then started studying hair and I went back to college to get my degree to do hair and I just got out only 3 months ago. I passed with flying colors though and well I had a lot of help from my girlfriend," he explained.  
>"Sounds fun and if you don't mind me asking, what did your parents think of you wanting to become a hairstyler?"<br>"Well my parents weren't to fond of it, but then I guess I proved to them that I really wanted to be a hairstylist and well it paid off in the end."  
>"So how did you get through it?"<br>"How did I get through what?"  
>"How did you go against your parents? How did you deal with them not accepting it?"<br>"Well I wanted it really badly and I wasn't gonna give up on something just because my parents didn't want me to, but I will admit it was hard not having their support, but then again it's a part of growing up. It helped me to finally understand I wasn't always gonna make my parents proud and they always weren't gonna be there for me, so I had to grow up and do it myself without them."  
>"Oh..."<br>"And what's your story?"  
>"Well I am dating a boy and he's not exactly my dads image of the guy I should be dating. My dad is into classical music and wearing polo shirts and khakis at home, while my boyfriend is in a rock band, wears band tees and hoodies, and wears skinny jeans, so my dad doesn't exactly accept him."<br>"Well what are you doing about it?"  
>"I actually stood up to my dad and it didn't turn out exactly so well, but he doesn't understand how Mikey makes me feel. Him and his friends make me feel alive and I have only known them for one day, but in that one day I feel like they have understood me more than in the 19 years my parents have had."<br>"Well this guy sounds like a keeper."  
>"I think he is too and I want to show him how special he is and give him some of those pictures. I don't know how well he'll like them, but hopefully he'll like them somewhat."<br>"I think he'll love it and speaking of the pictures, we're at the photo shop," Kyle mentioned as he opened the door for me.  
>I walked into the shop and was surprised when I saw all the photos and equipment. I have seen some of the store when I walk around but I have never been in here.<br>"Welcome!" A voice boomed from the back, "what can I do for you today?"  
>"Hey Max," Kyle yelled, "I have some more pictures for you to develop for me and I need you to make so copies of the pictures too."<br>"Okay Kyle, I'll be there in a minute."  
>I walked over to a chair on the side of the shop and sat down watching as Kyle looked at the photos in the shop.<br>"So you must cone here often," I begin, "Do you take the pictures for the hair salon?"  
>"Well usually, but sometimes other people take the pictures, but that happens very rarely," he explained.<br>"Welcome Kyle!" Max called walking into the room and shaking Kyle's hand, "this must be the girlfriend you always talk about!"  
>I heard Kyle let out a big laugh and smile at Max, "Actually she is just a costumer and a friend. Anyway she's the girl who was my model today and I must say she did a fantastic job!"<br>Max took the camera from Kyle's hands and I guess he started going through the pictures, making me a little self concise.  
>"Wow! Have you ever had lessons... um..."<br>"Alexis," I filled in.  
>"Yes, have you ever had lessons?" Max asked looking me right in the eye.<br>"No I haven't," I answered.  
>"Well these photos are great and I can get them developed in about 5, but may I ask to keep a picture for myself?" Max asked.<br>"Well I don't mind at all," I smiled, "but for what reason do you need it for?"  
>"I was gonna hang it on the wall. You're a great model and hopefully you'll let Kyle do your hair more, so he can get more pictures."<br>Before I could reply Max went to the back of the store and left Kyle and I standing in silence.  
>"So... why did you decide to get your hair done today?" Kyle asked.<br>"Well I'm going to a party for my boyfriend's band and well I wanted to look nice for it I guess," I explained.  
>"Oh cool, what band is your boyfriend in?"<br>"Um... I believe it's My Chemical Romance."  
>Kyle looked at me with a surprised face.<br>"Your joking right? Your dating someone from MCR?"  
>"Yeah, I can call Mikey now if you want..."<br>"Well I mean it's so hard to believe that you're dating Mikey? The dude doesn't show emotions I thought."  
>"No, he shows emotions. I just think he is too embarrassed to show them sometimes."<br>"That would explain it. I'm not very open with my emotions either."  
>Max came in and went over to his register, "The copies are done, but the bigger ones need more time to develop. Anyway the pictures are gonna be four dollars exactly."<br>I reached into my back pocket to pull out my wallet but was stopped by Kyle.  
>"Hey don't worry about it, I'll pay for them," Kyle said pulling out his wallet and handing a five to Max, "keep the dollar Max. Just for all the good work you've done for me over the year."<br>Max smiled at Kyle and handed the pictures to me, "I'll drop the pictures of at your work Kyle."  
>"Thanks Max see you soon," Kyle called as he pulled the door open.<br>I waved goodbye to Max and thanked him for the pictures and then Kyle and I were heading back to his work.  
>Once we arrived back in the beauty salon my mom came running over to me showing Kyle and I her newly dyed hair.<br>"Mom, nice hair but why brown?" I asked looking her over.  
>"Well I thought it would be a nice change," she smiled, "anyway are you ready to go?"<br>"Yeah mom," I said, "thanks for today Kyle. I'll be sure to call if I need my hair done again."  
>Kyle grabbed a piece of paper from the front desk and wrote down his number handing it to me, "Call me when you do need your hair done or if you wanna hang out or something."<br>"Sure Kyle," I said grabbing the piece of paper from him and shoving it in my pocket.  
>My mom and I waved goodbye to everyone and headed out and walked over to her car.<br>"So how do you like my hair mom?" I questioned.  
>"It looks really good dear. I'm sure Mikey will love it and speaking of Mikey you only have an hour until he comes and picks you up, are you excited?"<br>"I'm really excited. I'm really nervous though... what if he doesn't like my hair..."  
>My mom and I got inside the car and she started it and turned to look at me.<br>"Are you serious? Do you think Mikey is the type to care about your hair?"  
>"No, but..."<br>"But nothing, Mikey is a great guy and I'm sure he wouldn't care if you had bad-looking hair or no hair at all."  
>"Wow mom, you have some wierd thoughts and you have a weird way of putting things."<br>"I know I do and did you see the new dress I bought you for the party?"  
>"No I didn't see it. Is it at home?"<br>"Yeah, it should be laying in your bed and we need to hurry home."  
>My mom pulled out of the parking lot of the salon and begin driving down the road. I turned on the radio and begin listening to the classical crap my dad listened to while he was in the car. My mom pushed the eject button on the Cd player and took out the Cd and put it away. Then, she grabbed a Cd from out of nowhere and put it in the Cd player.<br>I listened to the music as it begin to play and noticed I heard this music from when my brother was around.  
>"Mom, what band is this?" I asked.<br>"Well it's from a band called Metallica. Your brother was really into them and I listened to the music with him so much, I fell in love with them," my mom explained looking sad.  
>"Mom, why did my brother have to leave?"<br>"Well that's because your father didn't like the way your brother lived and well he was afraid it would affect you, so he forced your brother to go live with my mother."  
>"I miss him mom."<br>"I know dear, I miss him too, but your father has made it so I have no contact with him."  
>"So you don't know if he still is at your mom's?"<br>"Yeah, I don't even know if my mom is alive, but I'm hoping one day I can see him again..."  
>I looked at my mom and she seemed like she was ready to cry, so I dropped the conversation and glanced out the window.<p>

When we arrived home I ran upstairs and looked on my bed to see the dress my mom talked about.  
>I grabbed the dress and ran into the bathroom with it. I undressed my other clothing and pulled the dress on and zipped it up on the side. I flattened all the wrinkles in the dress and looked in the mirror.<br>My hair looked alright and the dress looked really good on me.  
>The dress my mom got me was black and it had no straps. As the dress got to my thighs it puffed out and the dress had a dark purple bow that tied in the back.<br>I squealed in delight at the dress and looked myself over again hoping Mikey would like it.  
>"You looked beautiful," a voice commented from behind.<br>I turned to see Mikey standing against the bathroom door and he was looking at me with a soft smile.  
>I ran up and hugged him and he hugged me back.<br>"You looks amazing," I commented back.  
>And I do mean amazing! Mikey was wearing his hair like always and I loved it! He had a midnight black tux jacket on and underneath it was a blood-red dress shirt. He wore a black tie on the dress shirt and had on black dress pants with a pair of dress shoes.<br>"Haha thanks, to be honest it's really weird to be wearing this tux," he mentioned giving me a shy smile.  
>"I know and I'm sorry you had to wear it to trick my dad into thinking we're going to dinner."<br>"I'm sorry your supposed to break up with me there."  
>I laughed and hugged Mikey again, "I would never break up with you."<br>"I hope not, you're the only thing ive been able to think about."  
>I smiled up at Mikey and he begin to sway with me.<br>"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," my mom chuckled from my bedroom door, "I just thought I would tell you guys that you two should be heading out."  
>Mikey smiled at my mom and nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front door of my house.<br>"Bye mom and dad," I called, "I'm going out to dinner with Mikey now.  
>My dad came into the room and smiled at us and waved as Mikey and I stepped outside.<br>"Think he fell for it?" Mikey asked.  
>"Oh yeah," I answered smiling.<br>Mikey grabbed my hand and we ran to his car. Mikey opened the passengers door for me and I stepped in shutting it for him. Mikey soon got into the driver's side and started the car.  
>"Mikey," I said.<br>"What?" he asked turning to me.  
>I took this moment and captured Mikey's lips with mine and we both deeply kissed<br>I pulled away and smiled, "Nothing."  
>Mikey grinned and pulled out of my driveway and we headed to the party.<br>Mikey parked into the parking lot of a hotel and Mikey stepped out of the car. I stepped out of the car and walked over to Mikey grabbing his hand.  
>"Are you ready?" Mikey asked kissing my cheek.<br>"Yeah, I can't wait!" I exclaimed.  
>Mikey smiled at me and we begin walking to the hotels entrance.<br>"Welcome," the girl behind the desk said.  
>Mikey walked over to the desk and spoke to the girl.<br>"Alexis," Gerard called running over to me.  
>"Hey Gerard!" I exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.<br>"My little brothers girlfriend looks so beautiful tonight," Gerard commented looking me over.  
>"Thanks Gerard."<br>"You're welcome."  
>"Hey Gerard have my clothing?" Mikey asked.<br>"Yeah little Bro," Gerard answered handing Mikey a plastic bag.  
>"Okay, I'm gonna go change. Can you take Alexis to the party room?" Mikey asked.<br>"Yeah, sure thing Mikey," Gerard replied.  
>Mikey kissed me on the forehead and went over to the boys bathroom.<br>Gerard wrapped his arm my shoulders and led me to a party room in the hotel.  
>I saw two huge guys standing in front of the door.<br>"Hey guys, shes cool. She's Mikey's new girlfriend," Gerard told the guys.  
>The guys nodded and stepped aside letting me and Gerard inside.<br>I gasped in amazement at the scene before me. The room was decorated with red and black streamers and music was blaring. There was a snack table with a dark red drink that reminded me of blood. All the lights were turned of and there were black lights, strope lights, and monster posters everywhere.  
>"This is amazing!" I yelled to Gerard over the music.<br>"Haha thanks, anyway the band and I were gonna sing a song for everyone tonight, so afterwords I'm sure you'll get to dance with Mikey," Gerard explained running off to the stage in the room.  
>I went over to the snack table and poured myself some of the dark red punch.<br>"Hey everyone!" Gerard's voice boomed.  
>I looked up to see Gerard standing in the stage holding a mic and I looked around and spotted Mikey.<br>I looked at Mikey and he looked like a punk angel. Mikey was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with the band name 'Misfits' on it.  
>I smiled and he looked up at me smiling back.<br>"Well are you guys and gals ready to hear the song we finished making the video for.  
>Everybody in the crowd cheered and I looked at Gerard who smiled.<br>"Okay, we'll get to that in a minute, but I would first like to introduce someone to you all," Gerard explained, "We have someone in here who has stolen the heart of my little brother and I would like you all to meet her!"  
>Mikey looked at his brother shocked as Gerard pointed at me.<br>I walked up to the front of the stage, keeping my head down.  
>"Now guys this is Alexis and she and my little brother are dating now. Isn't Alexis the cutest girl ever?" Gerard asked.<br>Everyone in the room cheered and Gerard pulled me up on stage with him.  
>"Now guys Mikey has a big question he needs to ask Alexis, so lets hear it Mikey!" Gerard said pushing me over towards Mikey.<br>Mikey looked at me scared, "Um... Alexis, I know we have only known each other for 3 days, but I feel you're the one. Alexis, I love you with all my heart and I know you probably think I'm silly for saying this, but I do love you with all my heart. Since me and the guys are done with the music video we have to go do some concerts and I wanted to know if you would go with me and the guys."  
>I looked at Mikey and my eyes instantly filled with tears. I couldn't go with Mikey. I couldn't leave my mom and my dad would just come after me.<br>"Mikey... I... I can't," I cried out as I ran off the stage, out the hotel doors and begin running home.


	5. I'm coming

I ran until I was out of breath. I sat down on the side of the road and cried. I just cried. I hated myself for what I did to Mikey, but I cant leave not with my dad.  
>I finally grabbed out my cellphone and dialed my mom's number.<br>"Hello?" My mom's voice came from the other end of the phone.  
>"Mom... I need... you to pick me up," I stuttered trying to control the tears.<br>"Dear where are you?" My mom asked worried.  
>"By the hotel Mikey took me to... please hurry," I cried out the tears falling down my face again.<br>"Okay, I'll be there in a few," my mom said and hung up.  
>I put my phone away and begin crying harder. Why did Mikey have to leave. I love him too with all my heart, but why couldn't he stay here. I heard my phone ring and I saw it was a text from Mikey.<br>"Where are you we need to talk, please...?" Mikey texted.  
>I shut my phone and once again I begin crying. I needed my mom and I needed her now and for once today I got what I wanted.<br>"Alexis?" My mom called running over to me.  
>"Mom..." I whispered throwing myself in her arms, "can we please... get home... I'll explain everything."<br>My mom nodded and led me to the car gripping my shoulders tightly.  
>On the way home my mom and iwere silent we listened to the rock channel on the radio and I couldn't believe it, but I heard them announce My Chemical Romance. I turned up the volume and listened to the guitar solo and then I heard Gerard as he begin singing.<p>

"Well if you wanted honesty  
>That's all you had to say<br>I never want to let you down  
>Or have you go<br>Its better off this way."

"For all the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>Remember when you broke your foot  
>from jumping out the second floor?"<p>

"That's them mom! That's Mikey and his friends," I cried out.  
>"Well they are famous huh dear," my mom spoke softly, "now before we get home would you like to tell me what happened?"<br>"I couldn't go with Mikey," I confessed, "Mikey wanted me to go to shows with the band and him, so we can be together and I told him I couldn't..."  
>"Now why would you tell him that?" My mom asked pulling into a gas station.<br>"Mom, I cant leave you and what will dad do? He'll try to find me or he'll prohibit me from going. I didn't wanna put Mikey through all that."  
>"Honey... you know I'll be fine without you. Your gonna move out someday and I'm gonna have to deal with it. Honey can I see your phone?"<br>I nodded and handed my mom my phone from my pocket. She opened my phone and did something and got her phone out and did something to her phone while looking at mine occasionally.  
>"Here, she said handing me back my phone, "Now dear I think it will be good for you to get some sleep, okay?"<br>"But mom, how can I sleep after something like this happened?" I asked.  
>"Well when we get home your gonna go up to your room, brush your teeth, change, lay in your bed and sleep.<br>"Mom!" I whined.  
>"Young lady you will listen to me. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?"<br>"Okay mom..." I gave in.  
>My mom smiled and pulled out of the gad station and begin driving home. I listened to the last few words Gerard was singing.<p>

"Forget about the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>You said you read me like a book  
>But the pages are all torn and frayed."<p>

"But I'm okay  
>IM OKAY<br>I'm okay now."

"But you really need to listen to me  
>Because I'm telling you the truth<br>I mean this!  
>I'm okay. (Trust me)"<p>

And then I begin sobbing uncontrollably and I couldn't hear the rest of the song.  
>"Alexis we're home," my mom whispered patting my back.<br>"Than.. Thanks Mom," I stuttered as I ran out of the car, into my house and in my room.  
>I grabbed my dress and begin tearing it off. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a t-shirt and shorts and slipped them on.<br>I looked down as Mitten begin rubbing against my leg. I picked him up and laid on my bed with him on my stomach he got up and stretched. He plopped down on me again and fell asleep, purring.  
>I looked at Mitten and not to long after I drifted off to a deep slumber.<p>

Harriet's (MOM) POV (probably only time I gonna do a different POV, maybe not)

I walked into the house and went into the living room. I sat down on the rocking chair and grabbed out my phone and dialed the number I have saved from Alexis' phone.  
>"Hello?" The voice asked sounding really tired.<br>"Hello Gerard, is this you?" I asked.  
>"Yeah this is Gerard, now this would be easier if I knew who you were," Gerard chuckled.<br>"It's Harriet. Listen I'm sorry about how my daughter ran. I know she really what's to go with you guys, but shes scared of her father," I explained.  
>"Yeah I was kinds guessing she wanted to go. She ran out of the place crying and left Mikey crying too. I finally just got him to sleep," Gerard mentioned with a sigh.<br>"Well Gerard I was wondering when where you guys leaving for wherever your going. Also may I know where you guys are going?"  
>"Well we already left and are in the plane right now, I'm not even suppossed to have my phone, but I went to the bathroom. They wont know I'm on the phone. Anyway going back on topic we are heading back to New Jersey to go hang with our parents for a little bit. We go see them like once a month and everything."<br>"Oh, well Gerard is Alexis still aloud to go with you guys to the concerts?"  
>"Yeah, shes welcome. I just hope her and Mikey patch things up. I mean they haven't even broken up and stuff, so yeah."<br>"Well Gerard would you like to be part of my plan?"  
>"Sure, I'll help out."<br>I smiled and begin explaining my plan to Gerard.

Alexis' Pov (:3)

"Alexis, how could you do this to me?" Mikey asked crying.  
>"Mi...Mikey, I didn't want to hurt you. Please understand my dad won't let me go...Mikey I love you."<br>"That's bullshit! You don't love me and your just using your dad as an excuse," Mikey sobbed running into Anna's arms.  
>"Mikey? Why... why are you with her?" I asked.<br>"Because, I actually love Mikey," Anna smirked, "I would never leave my Mikey."  
>"You do love me?" Mikey questioned looking up at Anna, his face inches from hers.<br>"With all my heart, Mikey," Anna purred closing the gap between her and Mikey, kissing him fully on the lips.

"No!" I cried out sitting straight up in my bed.  
>My mom came rushing into my room, "What's wrong Alexis?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed.<br>"Mom, I miss Mikey!" I cried out rubbing my eyes with the the back of my hands.  
>"Dear I wanted to talk to you about that. I want you to go with them," my mom smiled.<br>"But... mom..." I mumbled.  
>"But nothing! You love Mikey and it's true love and you only find that once. You were actually starting to speak for yourself and stand up for yourself. Honey Mikey has changed you more then any one could in only three days."<br>I looked at my mom and hugged her tight, "Thanks mom, but they probably have already left and I don't know where they are going. I won't see Mikey again..."  
>My mom hugged me back and slipped something in my hand. She got off my bed and looked at me with hopeful eyes, "Dear, go with them."<br>My mom left the room and I looked at what she left in my hand. I saw that there was a plane ticket. I looked at the time and saw that the plane left at six tonight. I glanced at my clock and saw it was only eleven.  
>I got out of my bed and jumped into the shower.<br>"I'm not okay..." I hummed quietly.  
>I closed my eyes and imaged Mikey was with me smiling and laughing.<br>"I love you Mikey," I whispered.  
>I got out of the shower and dried off and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.<br>I walked over to my computer and typed in Mikey Way.  
>I scrolled down the page until I saw something that caught my eye.<br>"My Chemical Romance saved my life!"  
>I clicked on the title and up came a picture with a girl with long black curly hair who was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and was wearing a big smile with Mikey and the rest standing beside her.<br>I scrolled down and saw that the girl had written a story, so I decided to read it.

"Hi my names Kendra and well my life was a living hell hole. I was 5 when my dad became an alcoholic and he started doing drugs. When I would get home from school I would run up in my room so I wouldn't get beat by him. I usually got beat by my dad once a day. Sometimes were worst then others and some were better. I didn't mind my dad beating me because he at least treated me like I was there when my mom... well my mom acted like I wasn't even there. My mom was a chain smoker and never paid attention to me. I remember the day life got a little better. My school called my mom in and asked why I had been coming to schools with black eyes, bruises, and cut lips. My mom actually broke down and started crying saying it was my fathers fault and shes been trying to save up money to move us. She explained that he said that if she ever talked to me he would kill me and my mom was too scared to defy him. My principal looked at my mom and nodded his head as my mom kept going on and on about him threating my mom and how she tried to escape it by smoking. My principal said he understood and told my mom its not healthy for me to be living in those coditions and that my mom should call the police. My mom nodded and actually did it. She called the cops on my dad and I couldn't be happier. My mom sold the house and we moved. I was home free I thought. I thought life would get better and it did, until I started highschool. My mom had a new boyfriend and he was really nice to me and my mom. He would come over and make me dinner if my mom had to work late or he would buy me clothes when I need them. One night though my mom had scheduled a date with him and he came over at the time she told him to, but she was running late. I invited the guy in and we sat down and watched a movie. Everything was okay until a sex scene came up in the movie. I watched as my moms boyfriend got up and looked at me his eyes full of lust. He pinned me against the couch and kissed me, taking my first kiss. He didnt stop there though. That night I lost two things. My virginity and my life. When my mom came home she saw me crying and the guy was getting pulled away by the cops. My mom came running over to me yelling asking what had happened. I showed her the bruises on my thighs and all the blood that covered the couch. My mom gasped and I told her the neighbors heard me screaming and called the cops, but it was to late. After he was taken away my mom cried for hours and whispered about how she thought she would be with him forever and how it was my fault he was gone. I sat in my room and cried, but that just made me weak. I took out a pair of scissors and held them against my wrist watching as little bits of blood went around the scissors. I pressed down harder and rubbed the scissors against my wrist. The blood came spilling out and some fell on my carpet. I watched as it kept bleeding. I finally decided I should stop the bleeding. After all that happened I became a shut in. I lost my friends and my grades would drop. I would just sit in my room and draw. I turned on my radio and heard the song "I'm not okay" by My Chemical Romance and tears swelled up in my eyes. I turned on my computer and looked them up and instantly I started balling my eyes out. These guys actually understand... I started saving up money I would earn from working and soon My Chemical Romance came to my state. I waited in line and bought tickets and I was so happy. I went home and hid my ticket not wanting my mom to do anything with it. Well time finally passed and it was the day of the concert. I put on my best skinny jeans and a old t-shirt. I grabbed my ticket and some money and headed to the arena where they were playing. I was soon there and man was I early, but i was glad I arrived as early as I did. I ran over to one of their booths and bought a shirt and quickly slipped off the one I was wearing and put on the one I bought. I begin walking around the place feeling like a complete loser, since I had nobody walking around with me, but everything changed when I saw My Chemical Romance walking around. I ran up to them and I hugged Gee. He looked a little confused, but smiled. Gee said hi to me and hugged me back and I broke down in tears. Gee looked at me worried and Frank commented about my wrist. I quickly hid it and Gee grabbed my wrist pushing my hand away. He kissed my wrist and smiled at me. He told me he understood what I went through but to be strong and not hurt myself. I gave the rest of the band members a hug and Mikey said that he was happy I could make it. Gee asked why I had cut and I told him about my life. Gee looked sad and Ray suggested I sit down and have a talk with my mom. They all said she probably just doesn't know how to face me. I smiled and agreed to do that. They all took a picture with me and hugged me one last time. Then it was showtime. I sat near the front and listened as the band begin playing. Frank was going crazy on his guitar, Mikey was swaying with the music and acting like a total badass, Ray was playing and singing, and Gee... well Gee was enjoying himself. Gerard then after the song told everyone to stop playing and he took the mic. He started tellings us about how bad his life was and said its okay, because no matter what happens him and the the band will be there for us. I broke down in tears along with half of the other people and we all cheered for them. The concert continued and ended to soon for my liking. I walked in the house and did what Ray told me to do. I talked to my mom. It ended with both of us in tears and lots of hugging. My life hhas went uphill finally and is on track. I owe MCR my life and I will always be part of the MCRmy!"

I started crying again, but this time I smiled. This band there in is not a normal band. They save lives and help to keep people happy.  
>I walked over to my closet and grabbed out a big suitcase and begin packing my clothes.<br>Once I was done packing I took my bag downstairs and saw my dad glaring at me.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.<br>"I'm going to get Mikey," I answered.  
>"Oh no your not," he commented.<br>I glared at him, "Watch me."  
>I opened the door and walked out to see my mom in the car waiting for me. I smiled and ran up to the car with my bag and got inside.<br>"Alexis!" My father called out he window, "Alexis Ashford! Get back here."  
>"Don't worry I'll invite you too the wedding and then you can yell Alexis Way!" I laughed.<br>My mom laughed too and I shut the door as she begin driving.  
>"Alexis I bought you a present and I picked up your violin for you just in case you wanted to practice it or got bored," my mom explained.<br>I turned behind me and found something wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. I grabbed the object and put it on my lap. I started tearing at the paper and looked at my new present.  
>"Its great mom!" I said hugging her.<br>I glanced at my new laptop and smiled at my mom.  
>"I thought you could still work on school stuff while your away or me and you could video chat," she explained sounding sad.<br>"Mom..."I said.  
>"No dear," my mom interrupted a tear going down her face, " I knew you would leave one day and now that I know you are, I don't wanna believe it. Honey I want you to love Mikey and I want you to be happy."<br>"Mom I already love Mikey and as long as I have him and you I will be hhappy all my life."  
>My mom nodded and gave a small smile, "your finally acting like my daughter."<br>I glanced at my mom and she looked at the road. She whipped another tear from her eye and continued driving to the airport.

"Alexis," Mikey whispered quietly.  
>"What?" I asked purring against his chest.<br>"I love you, so so much. I just wanted you to know."  
>"I love you too," I said moving closer to him.<br>Mikey slipped his arm around me and started rubbing my back.  
>"Mikey that feels so nice."<br>Mikey continued rubbing my back with his hand and pulled me closer.  
>"Your so cute," Mikey whispered into my ear.<br>I let out a girly giggle and Mikey glanced at me laughing.  
>"What was that?" Mikey asked.<br>"It was my giggle," I explained looking up at him to see him smiling at me.  
>He laid his head on back on the pillow and turned to look at the ceiling. Mikey turned to look at me as he continued rubbing my back.<br>"I wish we could always just stay in bed and be together," he mentioned.  
>"Well we'll always be together, but not in the bed."<br>"Hmmm, as long as I have you I guess that's alright."  
>Mikey and I looked at each other and Mikey finally brought his face closer to mine. He slowly closed the space between our lips and his lips finally landed on mine. I felt my heart melt. I don't know why, but when Mikey kissed me I felt as if everything was okay. I felt like its only me and him in the world. We are the only two and all we need is each other.<br>I really do love Mikey...

"Alexis," my mom called as she gently shook me, "Time to wake up."  
>"Hm," I mumbled rubbing my eyes.<br>"We're at the airport, but it's only three. You have to think of something to do."  
>"Well since there's an Apple Bees I probably will just eat there and maybe walk around for a little bit."<br>"Alright baby girl," my mom said as she turned off the car.  
>I opened the passenger door and got out. I reached in and grabbed out my bags and my new laptop. I shut the door and saw that my mom was leaning against the cars hood with tears in her eyes.<br>"Mom..." I started.  
>She let out a loud sob and ran over to hug me. She hugged me close to her and was sobbing into my shoulder.<br>"Please be safe on your way there and be sure to text me," she cried.  
>"Mom, I will. When we all come back to California I promise I will come and see you. That's the first thing I'll do," I mentioned as I begin patting her back.<br>"I'm gonna miss you so much."  
>"I'll miss you too mom."<br>My mom grabbed my cheeks and looked me in the face.  
>"You be good to Mikey. Hold onto him and never let him go and remember if he tries to hurt you or do anything else your always welcome at home."<br>I nodded and gave my mom one last hug as she got back into the drivers seat. She turned to me and her face and eyes were all red from crying. She gave me a small smile and begin to drive away. I waved until I could no longer see her.  
>"Bye mom..." I mumbled.<br>I clutched at my bags and begin walking across the airport parking lot, making my way to Apple Bees.  
>I kicked at the tiny stones on the ground as I made my way to the front door. I glanced up and saw an elderly couple making their way to the door too. The man stepped in front of the woman and he opened the door holding it for her. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it as he led her inside.<br>I smiled at the couple and headed inside.  
>"Hello," a girl welcomed from behind a podium, "How many people?"<br>"Just one," I said.  
>She grabbed a menu and smiled, "Please follow me to your table."<br>I walked behind her as she walked around the place. We stopped at a lonely table in the back and she motioned for me to take a seat.  
>I sat down and she handed me the menu she was holding and smiled at me.<br>"A waiter will be with you shortly," she informed me walking away.  
>I glanced down at the menu to look at the drinks and decided to get a diet pepsi.<br>"Hi, I'm Nick," a boy explained in a black waiters outfit, "I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with a drink?"  
>"Hi Nick, can I get a diet pepsi?" I asked.<br>"Yeah," Nick replied writing down my order in a little white notebook.  
>Nick walked away from my table and I begin looking at what I wanted to eat. A steak sounded really good, but I was in the mood for a cheeseburger.<br>"Alexis?" A voice called.  
>I looked up to see Kyle standing above me with a smile and a girl holding his hand.<br>"Hi Kyle," I said.  
>"What are you doing all the way out here? And with all those bags!" He asked.<br>"Well I'm actually leaving to go with Mikey and the rest while they play concerts," I explained.  
>"Oh, decided to grab a bite before the trip?" He asked.<br>"Yeah," I answered.  
>"Well do you mind of we both join you? It seems you might be a little lonely being here alone," he mentioned.<br>"Yeah, sure," I replied.  
>Kyle slid into the booth I was at and the girl followed his movements.<br>The girl leaned over and whispered to Kyle. Kyle smacked his forehead and looked at me and smile sheepishly.  
>"Sorry," he begin, "This is my girlfriend Hope. Hope this is Alexis. I did her hair and she's the girl who was my model. You know the one with the curly hair."<br>Hope extended her hand to me, "Its a pleasure to meet you."  
>I took her hand and shook it, "Please, the pleasure is all mine."<br>As we exchanged handshakes I looked at Hope's outfit.  
>Hope was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, black flip-flops, and a purple dress shirt.<br>Kyle was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a dark blue button up shirt.  
>"So did your dad finally decide to let you live your life?" Kyle asked.<br>"Actually no, my mom drove me up here even though my dad disagreed to it," I explained.  
>"So your like a runaway," Hope smirked, "You must be dating someone special."<br>"Hope you don't know the half of it," Kyle laughed out.  
>"What's so funny?" Hope pouted.<br>"She's dating Mikey Way. The bass player of My Chemical Romance," Kyle explained.  
>Hope looked at me with enlarged eyes, "You're kidding me, right?"<br>I shook my head, "The band was shooting a music video for 'I'm Not Okay' and well it was at my school. I pumped into Mikey on my way to my violin practice and I showed him the room he had to go to. Some things happened and we ended up dating."  
>"I don't believe you!" Hope stated.<br>I grabbed out my phone and texted my mom to see if she had any idea how to prove my relationship to Hope.  
>"Hold on," I said waiting for my mom to reply.<br>I felt my phone vibrate and I flipped it open to see I had a new message. I opened the text to see it was a picture of me and Mikey hugging from two nights ago.  
>I guess my mom took it when I wasn't looking.<br>"Here," I said showing my phone to Hope.  
>She gasped in amazement and looked at me, "He even let you wear his hoodie!"<br>"Yeah," I answered.  
>"Wow, I believe you now," she smiled.<br>Kyle grabbed my phone and looked at the picture, "Wow you two seem like you guys are in love."  
>I shrugged my shoulders and took back my phone and put it back into my pocket.<br>I looked around as my waiter came back with my drink and he directed his attention to Hope and Kyle.  
>"Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I'll have a Mountain Dew," Kyle replied.  
>"And I will have a water with lemon," Hope answered.<br>The waiter wrote down their orders and looked at me, "What can I get you to eat?"  
>"I'll take your cheeseburger with fries and mixed vegetables," I replied.<br>He asked Kyle and Hope what they wanted, but I zoned out thinking about Mikey. I wonder what he's doing and if he's alright.  
>I grabbed out my phone again and looked at the time. It was four. I had only 2 more hours.<br>"Alexis!" Kyle called.  
>I looked at him and saw him looking at me with a worried face.<br>"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nothing, I just got into a little fight with Mikey," I stated swirling my straw around in my pop.<br>"Okay," Kyle said going back to having a conversation with Hope.  
>Thirty minutes later we all got our food and Kyle and Hope went back to talking. I just wanted to get out of here. I don't know why, but I didn't trust Hope at all. I poked at my food with my fork and occasionally took a bite out of it.<br>"So, where are you even going?" Hope asked.  
>"New Jersey," I stated poking at my burger.<br>She let out a chuckle and looked at Kyle, "Maybe we should go there and meet the band. I have always wanted to meet someone famous."  
>"They're normal people," I mentioned glaring at Hope.<br>She scrunched up her face, "Still if I got to meet them that would be so cool!"  
>"I wouldn't let him meet you," I mumbled quietly.<br>"Anyway," Hope begin, "I need to go freshen up."  
>Hope got out of the booth and made her way over to the girl's bathroom.<br>"Alexis... I'm really sorry about Hope..." Kyle said.  
>I looked up at him.<br>"I don't know what has been up with her lately, but she's changing."  
>"It's fine," I stated eating a french frie.<br>"No it's not..."  
>Kyle continued going on and on about how he was sorry for Hope acting like a bitch and he mentioned he was going to break up with her and other stuff. The whole time I just nodded my head and kept eating my food.<br>"So what did I miss?" Hope asked sliding into the booth.  
>"Nothing," Kyle stated taking a bite of his steak.<br>"Well guys," I begin stretching my arms out, "It's already five and I need to go to the airport and get everything situated.  
>"Well it was nice seeing you again Alexis. Text me during the ride if you get bored," Kyle said.<br>I nodded and handed some money to Kyle and grabbed my bags, "That should be enough for my food. You don't mind me leaving before the bill comes do you?"  
>"Nah," Kyle said, "its fine. Just keep in touch with me and I'll forgive you."<br>"Okay," I agreed walking out of the restaurant.  
>I opened the front door and walked out into the cool spring evening air. I clutched at my bags and begin walking to the airport.<br>I got to the airport and checked my phone to see if I had any new messages or anything.  
>I had no new messages, so I walked over to the front desk of the airport. The line was pretty long so I had to wait a while before I got to talk to anyone.<br>"Hello," a lady smiled from behind the desk, "What flight can I show you to today?"  
>"Umm... hi... I'm heading to Belleville, New Jersey. And I was wondering where I go to board the plane taking me there," I explained.<br>The girl smiled, "Well can I see your ticket?"  
>I handed the ticket to the girl and she glanced over it.<br>"Your gonna wanna go to your left and there will be a sign telling you where your flight is," she said handing me back my ticket.  
>I took my ticket and nodded, "Thank you."<br>I moved out of line and went to my left like the lady had told me to and she was right. I saw a big sign telling me that the plane going to New Jersey was boarding now. I quickly ran in the direction of the sign until I saw another big line. I stepped behind an enormous guy and looked to see that it was a checkpoint to make sure none of us had drugs, weapons, or anything else that is harmful or illegal.  
>The guy turned around and looked at me.<br>"I know you," he stated.  
>"Um... excuse me?" I asked very confused.<br>"Your Mikey's girlfriend. You ran off last night when he asked if you would go with him to concerts and everything," he explained.  
>"Um... that's me, but how did you know?"<br>"Well I'm one of their bodyguards and I help out with moving the equipment around. I missed the flight earlier today, so I had to take this one. Can I ask what your doing here?"  
>"Well... after Mikey asked me to come with him and I ran out, my mom told me I had to stay with him. The only reason I didn't go with them in the first place is because I was scared my dad would cause something and I didn't wanna put Mikey and the guys through that. I finally understood though that I needed Mikey and I left, so here I am. I'm going on my first trip on a plane to New Jersey in hopes I'll find Mikey and hoping he'll let me still go to concerts with him and the band."<br>"I'm sure he will and were are you sitting at on the plane?"  
>"Not to sure... hopefully they show me where."<br>The guy nodded and put his bags on the conveyor belt so it could get checked. I did the same with mine and continued to walk forward as a cop started to scan the guy in front of me.  
>"Good afternoon Ma'am," the cop said as he begin to scan me.<br>"Good Afternoon to you too," I replied as the cop got done scanning.  
>"She's clean!" the cop yelled.<br>Another cop behind the conveyor belt handed me my bags and I kept walking until I reached the plane.  
>"Excuse me," a flight crew girl called, "Would you like me to take your bags, so they can put them in storage?"<br>I handed the girl two of my bags, but kept the one with my laptop and boarded the plane.  
>Once I was on the plane I looked around for my seat. I walked around completely lost until someone came to help me find my seat.<br>Sadly when I found my seat I realized I had a window seat and would have someone blocking my access to the bathrooms or anything else I needed.  
>Great... just great...<br>I buckled my seatbelt and grabbed out my laptop from my bag. I opened my laptop and begin setting it up.  
>"Um... hi," a girl called from beside me.<br>I glanced up at the girl and she gave me a smile.  
>"Hi! I'm Evangeline, but you can call me Eva," she welcomed.<br>"I'm Alexis Ashford," I mentioned.  
>"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm so happy I got stuck with you then some old fart."<br>"Yeah that would suck if you had to be around a guy like that."  
>"But I'm used to it. I mean I always travel on my job, so I've gotten stuck with guys like that. Let me tell you it is no fun!"<br>"Oh, what do you work as?"  
>"I'm a tattoo artist, but I'm a special tattoo artist. I actually travel around to do tattoos and I help people design their tattoo parlors. I actually am going back to my tattoo parlor in New Jersey. You should stop by sometime," the girl commented as she handed me a card.<br>I took the card and slipped it into my pocket, "I'll be sure to stop by sometime."  
>The girl smiled at me, "So where in New Jersey are you going?"<br>"Um... my mom told me Belleville. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my boyfriend."  
>"No Way! I'm going to Belleville too! That's where I live. Sadly I'm not really waiting for anyone when I get there. I just got dumped after dating a guy for 2 years."<br>"Your kidding! I'm so sorry."  
>"Don't be he was a major dick. I question why i stayed with him, but I did and that's all that matters."<br>"Wow, so is there anyone else your interested in?"  
>"Well there is someone, but he's famous now, so I doubt he remembers me. We both were actually in an old band together, but it went down hill after I quit and when he quit it just collapsed."<br>"Oh, well maybe he will be there and I bet he remembers you."  
>"Thanks, now I'm gonna take a little nap. Didn't get to much sleep last night," Eva mentioned putting her seat down.<br>"Thank you for choosing our flight today," a voice boomed from overhead, "My name is Mark and I will be flying the plane you are on today along with my good friend Chris. Now we are taking off, so please turn off your cellphones and if you need to we have a few phones stationed around the plane, so ask a flight attendant if you need to use one. Anyway we are reading for take off. Everyone please buckle your seat belt."  
>I laid my head against the back of my seat and looked over to see Eva was snoring. I opened my laptop and glanced at my screen. I clicked Google Chrome and typed in screensavers into the search bar. I hit the enter button and watched as multiple pictures filled the computer screen. I glanced at all the pictures and scrolled down the page looking for one I liked.<br>"That ones cute..." I mumbled to myself.  
>"That ones better," Eva commented from her seat.<br>"I thought you were asleep?" I said.  
>"Well I decided to stay awake and help you set up your computer and what not. I mean its better then having nightmares all day."<br>I nodded and watched as she pointed to a picture of a bloody heart that said, 'Forever and always yours,'.  
>"Now that's an awesome screensaver," she explained.<br>I clicked the left button on the mouse pad and clicked on the option, 'Set as desktop picture,'. I closed the browser and looked at my new desktop.  
>"Now we need to set you up a facebook and twitter account," Eva commented from her seat.<br>"What?" I asked confused.  
>"God, you must of had a sheltered life..." Eva said as she took the laptop from me and opened a window, "Now you just go to facebook and now we have to make you a new account."<br>I nodded as she handed me back my laptop and I entered my email address and made a password.  
>"Okay so type in your full name and your age," Eva explained.<br>I typed in all the info and clicked the submit button and then a new page opened.  
>"Now we are gonna take a picture with your web camera and we will set that as your profile picture."<br>I listened as Eva told me to click the minimize button and then I clicked on the Icon for the camera in my laptop.  
>Eva wrapped her arm around me and smiled as we both looked into the camera and waited for the camera to take our picture.<br>"Dude! That's such a cute picture!"  
>Eva leaned over and saved the picture of us and brought the facebook page back into view and set up my my profile picture.<br>"There we go. Now we need to add your interests."  
>Eva and I continued to set up my new facebook page and we were finally finished after an hour.<br>"That took forever," I mumbled.  
>"Welcome to the world of talking to people online. It takes forever for you to set things up. Now to get you your first friend. Me," Eva said typing her name into the search bar and adding herself as my friend, "Now we can stay in touch. And you know that when we go to New Jersey we aren't gonna be landing straight in Belleville, right?"<br>"No! I had no idea about that! I need to ask my mom where I'm suppossed to go after I land."  
>"Well you'll have to wait till we get off this airplane. Anyway you might wanna sleep for a little bit. I'm sure that when we get to<br>Newark your boyfriend will still be there. I mean who wants to drive right after getting off a plane?"  
>"I don't know, but I am getting tired, so I'll take your advice and head off to bed."<br>"Okay, I'm gonna do the same in a minute. I need to head off to the bathroom."  
>I watched as Eva got up from her seat and headed off to the bathroom. I pulled a lever at the side of my seat and lowered the back of my seat so I was laying down. I closed my eyes and listened at the conversations around me until I drifted off to sleep.<p>

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I glanced outside my window to see the darkness of the night. I grabbed my laptop out and looked in the corner tto see what time it was.  
>"I can't believe I've been on this plane for five hours already. Now theres only one more hour till I get to see Mikey again," I mumbled.<br>"Actually while you were sleeping the pilot informed us all that we were above schedule and well in 15 minutes we'll be at the airport in Newark, so we will be there soon. Also it will be 3 am when we get there so you'll have to sleep some more."  
>"Im actually still tired, so I wouldn't mind."<br>"Yeah same here. Anyway it was a real pleasure meeting you and talking with you. We should hang out sometime in Belleville."  
>"Yeah we should and it was nice meeting you too," I agreed.<br>"Attention please we have now landed in Newark, please stay seated until the plane comes to a full stop and wait until the plane isn't running," Mark said over the mic.  
>I felt the plane jerk forward and heard all the engines stutter before turning off.<br>"Thank you all for flying with us and we hope to see you again," Mark mentioned.  
>I got up from my seat and looked to see Eva was already gone. I gripped at chairs as I made my way through the plane. I stepped cautiously as I excited the plane.<br>"Finely..." I mumbled making my way to the airport to fetch my bags.  
>I was finally on my way to see Mikey.<p>

Omigod! Its so boring. I'm so sorry D:


	6. Maybe this is the end

I arrived inside the airport and grabbed my bags from the conveyor belt and continued walking until I bumped into the bodyguard I had met before boarding the plane.  
>"Well nice to see you survived the plane ride," he commented with a little chuckle.<br>"Yeah I got sat next to a really nice girl who helped me set up a facebook and set up my whole computer," I mentioned.  
>"Well you're one of the lucky riders. Anyway are you headed to the hotel the boys are staying at to go see Mikey?" He asked.<br>"I actually don't know where they are staying at. I was gonna call my mom and check what to do, but I never got to."  
>"Well how about, since I know where the boys are staying, you and me can go get a taxi together and I can take you to where they are staying."<br>"That sounds like an awesome idea!"  
>"And I never got to introduce myself, I'm Derek. I've been working with the boys for a couple of years now."<br>" Alexis," I replied shaking his extended hand.  
>"Well now that introductions are over, why don't we go and get a taxi. I mean it may be like four when we get there, but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind getting woken by you. I mean I'm sure Mikey really wants to see you."<br>"I'm actually thinking of letting Mikey sleep and then I could go see him in the morning. I would feel bad if I had slept and he didn't. Besides I don't think we would have any fun if he was half asleep."  
>"Well that's a good idea, but let's get going. I wanna make sure the boys are okay."<br>I nodded my head as I headed out of the airport with Derek. When we got outside I took a deep breath and gagged.  
>"Smells pretty bad right? That's because near this part of Newark we have lots of factories and the smell gets really bad. Actually the reason the guys are here now is to visit Gerard and Mikey's mom and dad. They live in Belleville, which is the next town over," Derek explained as he got a taxi to stop for us.<br>"Oh, so I might be meeting their parents?" I asked stepping into the back seat of the cab.  
>"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about anything. Donna and Donald are really nice and they're pretty laid back."<br>I gave a slight nod as Derek told the cab driver instructions on where the hotel was and we begin driving in the dark streets of Newark, New Jersey.

"We're here," Derek informed me as the cab came to a stop, "Lets go in there and get rooms close to the guys, okay?"  
>"Yeah," I agreed getting out of the cab and stretching my legs and back.<br>Derek navigated himself to the trunk of the cab and grabbed out his bags and I grabbed my bags out from the backseat of the taxi.  
>I followed Derek as he begin walking to the front of the hotel. Derek opened the door for me and I stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Derek walked in and walked over to the welcome desk.<br>"Hello, sir," the employee welcomed as Derek and I stepped over to the welcome desk.  
>"Hi, I would like two rooms and I would like them to be for rooms 208 and 209," Derek stated.<br>The employee nodded his head and begin typing on his computer, "Okay sir and I just need you to give me a phrase, so iI can give you the rooms."  
>Derek let out a sigh, "I can't believe Frank is actually going to make me say this...Frank Iero is a sexy man beast and skittles are the best type of candy," Derek mumbled.<br>The employee gave a quick smile and held out two hotel key cards, "Thank you sir and here are your key cards. You and the others check out at five tomorrow, please hand in your key cards before leaving. Thank you and have a nice stay."  
>Derek grabbed the key cards and gave me one, "Here, you can be closer to the guys. Mikey, Gerard and Frank are in room 210 which is right next to you and Ray and Bob are in room 211 which is right across from Mikey, Gerard, and Frank's room."<br>"Thanks Derek," I said with a smile.  
>Derek just nodded and we both walked over to the elevators. I clicked the arrow that pointed up and waited with Derek for the elevator to pick us up.<br>The elevator came and me and Derek stepped inside it. Derek pushed the second floor button and we rode up to our floor in complete silence. The elevator let out a quick 'ding' and came to a jolting stop.  
>Derek stepped out first as the doors opened and walked over to his hotel room and grabbed out his key card.<br>"Good night Alexis," he said swiping the key card through the lock.  
>I repeated Derek's process with my key card and pushed my way through the hotel door as it opened. I threw my bags near the bed and instantly collapsed on the bed.<br>"Gosh, who knew I would be so tired after all this..." I mumbled.  
>I forced myself of the bed while letting out a sigh and walked over to one of my bags. I unzipped the bag and grabbed out my toothbrush and toothpaste and went into the bathroom, so I could brush my teeth and use the toilet.<br>Once I was done I went back to my bag and grabbed out a pair of pj's, slipping into then. I then walked over to the hotel bed and closed my eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep...

I stirred in my sleep as I heard a loud pounding on my door.  
>I turned over on the bed and tried to drift back to sleep, but that wouldn't happen. I had accidentally turned too far on the bed and ended falling on the floor, of course face first...<br>"Hold on... I'm coming..." I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and getting up from the floor.  
>I made my way to the door as soon as I got off the floor and opened it.<br>"Yes?" I asked, still half asleep.  
>"Wow! She really did come Ray!" Frank yelled.<br>My eyes snapped open and I glanced at Frank, "Who told you I was here?"  
>"That's not important now," Frank commented, totally ignoring my question, "What is important is that you need to go to the Starbucks down the street now. No questions asked, you just have to go."<br>"Um...okay?" I stated confused, "let me just get dressed and let me put my hair up."  
>I shut the hotel door on Frank and went into my bag and grabbed out a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt to change into.<br>Once I had on new clothes, I grabbed a ponytail from my little make-up bag and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail.  
>I then grabbed my wallet, slipped my shoes on, and exited my hotel room.<br>"That didn't take you very long," Ray commented walking over to me with a big smile on his face.  
>"Frank seemed like he was in a hurry, so I tried to be as quick as I could," I explained letting out a loud yawn.<br>"Okay, well you don't have anytime to talk with us. You have to go down to starbucks! And I mean now!" Ray said as he begin pushing me down the hallway toward the elevators.  
>"But why?" I asked still getting pushed by Ray.<br>"Because you just do!" Ray stated as he pushed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to get our level.  
>Ray pulled away from me and stepped away from the elevator as the elevators doors shut.<br>I listened to the elevator music as it moved into motion and took me to the first floor.  
>'Why would Frank and Ray want me to leave so quickly?' I thought to myself as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.<br>I stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid open.  
>"Good morning Miss," the man behind the front desk said.<br>"Good morning," I replied as I walked over to the front door.  
>I exited the hotel and looked around for the Starbucks that Frank and Ray told me to go to.<br>I begin walking towards it when I spotted it and begin humming to myself.  
>I got to the Starbucks and at it from outside. I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I saw Mikey and Gerard standing at the cash register.<br>"Mikey..." I whispered to myself as my eyes begin to water.  
>Gerard's phones begin ringing and he grabbed it from his pocket and looked at it for a minute. A big smile spread across his face and he looked towards where I was. When he saw me his smile became bigger and I thought he was going to squeal like a little girl.<br>Mikey turned to look where I was, but Gerard turned him away and told him that it was his turn to order.  
>Once Mikey was ordering his drink Gerard motioned for me to walk in.<br>I nervously walked over to the door and pushed it open, walking into the air-conditioned shop.  
>"Um... I guess I'll just take one of your ice coffees..." Mikey mumbled to the girl.<br>The girl gave Mikey a sexy smirk and nodded. She pushed some buttons in the register, "That will be four dollars."  
>"Um... can you add a java chip frapachinno," I called as I made my way over to where Gerard and Mikey were standing.<br>"Is this alright with you sir?" The girl asked a little disappointed as she glanced at me.  
>Mikey glanced at me through his glasses and stood there, "Alexis?"<br>"About time you got here!" Gerard mentioned as he came over to hug me, "I was thinking you actually wouldn't come."  
>I hugged Gerard back and smiled, "Now why would I not come hang out with three awesome guys and one amazing guy who I love with all my heart?"<br>Mikey still just looked at me in disbelief.  
>"Well Mikey are you just gonna stand there... or am I actually going to get a hello hug?" I asked smiling.<br>Mikey ran over to me and hugged me lifting me in the air and spinning me.  
>"I came for you Mikey," I whispered into his ear as we kept hugging.<br>"Then why didn't you come with us in the first place?" Mikey asked his eyes glistening with water.  
>"Because... my dad wouldn't let me come and would probably come looking for me and I didn't want to put you through all that drama. I thought you would find it a bother and you would leave me..." I admitted.<br>"Alexis... I would face the devil's army if it meant I could be near you," Mikey commented.  
>I felt a tear fall down my face and Mikey whipped it away with the back if his hand.<br>"Do you wanna go back to the hotel and talk things out?" Mikey asked.  
>I nodded my head and Mikey wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me over to the front door.<br>"Gerard, can you get me and her a coffee?" Mikey called to Gerard.  
>"No problem Mikes," Gerard answered.<br>Mikey and I walked outside and that's when I burst into tears.  
>"I'm so sorry Mikey," I cried.<br>Mikey picked me up bridal style and kept a straight face as he walked me to the hotel.  
>I grabbed his shirt into my fist and I cried unto his shirt like a little baby... I probably seem so uncool now.<br>Mikey pushed the hotel doors open and carried me inside.  
>"Welcome back Mr. Way," the guy behind the desk greeted.<br>Mikey just nodded at the guy and continued walking with me in his arms. He walked over to the elevator and clicked the button to call it to us.  
>"I'm sorry... but please don't say anything till we are in my room...okay?" Mikey requested, his voice barely a whisper.<br>I nodded my head against his chest as he stepped inside the elevator.  
>He clicked our floors button and he stood there with me in his arms as the elevators doors closed.<br>The elevator let out a loud ding and Mikey walked out and Frank was waiting for us in the hallway.  
>"Well look at this!" Frank said giving us a big smile.<br>Mikey walked past him and walked over to his room.  
>"Um... Mikey we can go in my room. I mean then Gerard and frank wouldn't bother us..." I mentioned.<br>Mikey nodded and put me down, "Which ones your room?"  
>I walked over to the door next to the one Mikey was standing at, grabbed out my key car, swiped the key card in the lock, and stepped into my hotel room.<br>Mikey followed after and shut the door.  
>I looked at Mikey, I actually looked and I couldn't say he looked the best...<br>Mikey's hair was all messy and was all over the place, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his clothes were disheveled.  
>"Mikey..." I called a tear falling down my cheek.<br>Mikey walked over to be and embraced me into a tight hug.  
>"Alexis... I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want to be with me..." he said as he laid his head on my shoulder.<br>"Mikey I could never not want you. I want you with all my heart. You're the best thing that has happened to me ever since my brother left..." I explained.  
>Mikey nodded his head against my shoulder and I felt something wet land on my shoulder.<br>"Mikey..." I whispered.  
>Mikey looked at me with his tear-stained face, "I love you Alexis, please... please don't ever leave me again."<br>I nodded my head and hugged Mikey again.  
>"I promise, I will never leave you again Mikey..."<br>Mikey gripped my face with his hands and looked me straight in the eyes, "I will never leave you either."

So well I'm thinking of ending the story here. I have ideas for it to be continued, but I would like to know if you people even like reading this story. So review your thoughts and if you want me to continue. Alright maybe this shall be the last time I right for this book so as a wise man once sang, "So long and goodnight."


	7. Demolition Lovers (New Chapter!)

Mikey held me in a tight embrace and didn't show any sign of letting me go.  
>"Um...Mikey," I mumbled against his chest.<br>"Yeah?" He asked pulling away slightly, so he could look me in the face.  
>"Do you think we could try to what's it called... skype my mom?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I think your mom deserves to know the happy news," Mikey answered pulling me over to the hotel bed.  
>I grabbed out the laptop my mom got me and logged on to my user.<br>"Who got you that laptop?" Mikey asked curiously.  
>"My mom did, she wanted me to have it so I could keep in touch with her and, so I could do school work and stuff on here," I explained clicking on the skype icon, that was located on my desktop.<br>"Well that was nice of her."  
>I nodded my head in agreement and saw that my mom was online. Thank goodness. I clicked on the call button and my mom answered within two rings.<br>"Hello?" her voice questioned from the other end. " "Mom? It's Alexis and Mikey," I said.  
>"Alexis! Oh darling I miss you so much!" My mom said her eyes filling with tears.<br>"Mom I've missed you too, but look I found Mikey and he's forgiven me!" I said.  
>My mom glanced over at Mikey and the tears that were in her eyes suddenly came falling down her cheeks, "Oh Alexis! I'm so happy for you. I thought you would miss the chance of seeing Mikey and you would never be able to see him again," my mom cried out.<br>"Mom... way to stay positive..." I mumbled.  
>Mikey let out an adorable little chuckle and hugged me close to him, "Well I'm glad she came chasing after me. I'm happy we can finally be together again!"<br>"Harriet! Who are you talking to?" my father's voice called from the background.  
>"I'm talking to your daughter! She finally is with Mikey again!" my mom called back.<br>"She's not my daughter anymore. If she wants to be a whore then I don't want her as a daughter," my father explained.  
>"Harold!" my mom screamed, "Alexis...I will call you on your cellphone later, but I need to have a talk with your father. You don't mind do you?"<br>"No mom, it's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I found Mikey and I plan on Staying with him," I said, hoping my dad would hear.  
>"Well anyway goodbye dear. I love you and Mikey, I swear if you do anything my daughter I will be after you and I will be sure to carry a knife on me if and when I come after you," my mom said as she hung up on Mikey and I.<br>Mikey suddenly got off the bed and walked over to the hotel wall.  
>"Something wrong?" I asked getting up to join him.<br>Mikey glanced at the wall and balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall.  
>"Mikey..." I mumbled, surprised at his sudden action.<br>"I'm sorry Alexis, but how can you let your father treat you like that? He's your father and yet he treats you like this? We haven't even done anything sexual..."  
>"Mikey lets just ignore him, okay? If I cared about his opinion then I wouldn't be here with you<br>"Alright... as long as it doesn't bother you then I guess I shouldn't worry about it."  
>Mikey walked away from the wall and pulled me in for another hug, "I just honestly can't believe you're here..." he mumbled into my ear.<br>"Well I couldn't leave the one shot at love I had and beside I don't think I could go by to my dull boring life after spending three days with you and the guys," I said gazing into Mikey's eyes.  
>Mikey gazed back into my eyes and leaned forward to kiss me. I leaned into him and our lips were just about to touch...<br>"OHMIGOD! Stop right there!" Gerard screamed from my doorway.  
>Mikey quickly pulled away from me and blushed.<br>"Geez I leave you kiddies alone for ten minutes and you already try to make out. Young people nowadays, its people like you who make me feel old," he joked.  
>"Gerard you're not that old," I said, joining in the joke.<br>"Oh Gerard's really old..." Mikey mumbled.  
>"What little brother? I can't hear you without my hearing aid. You need to speak louder!" Gerard yelled.<br>"I said you're a fucking old man who needs to wear his fucking hearing aid at all times!" Mikey yelled back.  
>Gerard walked over to Mikey with his nostrils flaring. As he came towards Mikey. Mikey stood his ground and tried to look somewhat scary, but it just made him look more cute. Gerard walked until he was about four inches away from Mikey. Mikey looked Gerard straight in the eye and Gerard did the same to Mikey. Gerard smirked at Mikey and grabbed his little brother in a headlock and ruffled Mikey's hair.<br>"You should watch your mouth around your girlfriend little bro or she might leave you for someone with more class, like me," Gerard said, still ruffling Mikey's hair.  
>"I wouldn't leave Mikey just for speaking like that. I want him to be more natural around me," I mentioned to Gerard.<br>"Well you're a lot different then Mikey's last girlfriend. She was really mean to M..." Gerard tried to say, but before he could finish his statement, Mikey clamped his hand over Gerard's mouth.  
>"Gerard that's enough. Anyway where's mine and Alexis' coffee?" Mikey asked, still in Gerard's headlock.<br>"I actually took them into mine and Frank's room. We all decided we needed to figure out a way for mom to actually try to like Alexis. I mean after... um... her, mom won't be to thrilled with you getting a girlfriend so soon," Gerard explained.  
>"Gerard, it's been nine fucking months since I've had a girlfriend," Mikey said.<br>"I know Mikey and I can see how Alexis will be good for you, but you know our mom...she's a little protective of you, because you're her baby," Gerard tried to explain.  
>Mikey slipped out of Gerard's headlock and walked out of my hotel room. "Guess that made him mad..." Gerard mumbled, "Hey Alexis, can you go after him and calm him down? He may not look at it, but he's kinda pissed right now."<br>"Yeah Gerard I will, but why is he so mad?" I asked.  
>"Well you see our mom treats Mikey like a complete baby, I mean she's actually really protective of him and Mikey doesn't really like it. Just whenever I bring up the topic something inside him just kinda 'pops' and he always goes by himself to go do something. I usually don't follow him, because well I don't want him to think I'm babying him too. I'm sorry Alexis am I making any sense to you right now? Well I'm sorry if I'm not, but could you please go after him now?"<br>I nodded at Gerard and walked out of my hotel room and headed towards the elevator. I honestly knew what Mikey felt... when your parent's treat you like you aren't old enough to make your own decisions. I know what Mikey goes through.  
>I got inside of the elevator as it came to a stop and I pushed the the button, so the elevator would take me to the hotel's lobby. When I pushed the button, the door's to the elevator closed and stuttered as it begin to travel down. After traveling in the elevator for about 45 seconds the elevator stopped at the lobby's floor with a loud 'ding' and I exited it. I begin walking to the front door, but was stopped by the man at the front desk.<br>"Um, excuse me miss, are you Mr. Way's girlfriend by any chance?" he asked me from across the room.  
>I nodded my head as a reply.<br>"Well he actually went out the backdoor. He looked like he needed some air and some time alone, but I'm sure he won't mind if I send you out there," the guy said as he begin walking behind his desk, "please follow me."  
>I followed the guy as he led me to behind the front desk, which led to a hallway that was filled with doors.<br>"It's just a little further," he mentioned as we neared the end of the hallway.  
>We stopped at a door that was at the end of the hallway and the guy opened it for me and ushered me into it.<br>I stepped into the door way and shielded my eyes as I was exposed to the bright sunlight.  
>"Mikey," I called out as I walked down the stairs and stepped on to the concrete ground.<br>"Over here..." I heard Mikey call. I walked over to where I heard Mikey's voice and found him smoking by a puke colored trash can.  
>"You okay?" I asked him.<br>"Not really..." Mikey said, leaning on the wall and sliding against it, so he was sitting on the ground. I walked next to him and did the same, so I was sitting next to him.  
>"You wanna talk about it?"<br>"It's just that since I'm younger than Gerard, our mom always thinks I can't take care of myself. I just don't wanna be treated like a kid anymore. I wanna be treated like a grownup. I mean I'm fucking twenty-three, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I just want her to realize that I'm able to make my own decisions and I mean I may make mistakes, but everyone does..." Mikey explained.  
>"Mikey I understand what you feel, but you have to prove to your mom that you can make your own decisions," I said.<br>Mikey grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth and rubbed it against the trash can, putting it out. He then looked at me and smiled, "You're right, I have to prove it to my mom."  
>"And you will, because you are Mikey Way!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around Mikey's neck, "And you will always find a way!"<br>"That has to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said," Mikey laughed out looking at me.  
>He leaned down and kissed me. He nibbled at my top lip and I let out a little moan, which Mikey used to his advantage. He quickly shoved his tongue in my mouth and I opened my eyes wide in surprise.<br>Mikey pulled away and looked at me, with a smirk on his face, "Was that your first time using tongue?" Mikey asked, amusement in his voice.  
>I nodded my head and turned away as my face became warm.<br>"Aw, someone's embarrassed," Mikey whispered as he leaned in to kiss me again.  
>He rested his lips on mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I glanced at him while we were kissing and he glanced back. He pulled away and got in front of me and sat on my legs. He leaned back into me and kissed me again, once again his tongue found a way to get into my mouth. Mikey continued to explore my mouth with his tongue and pushed me against the brick wall.<br>"I think that's enough for now," Mikey said, pulling away.  
>I just sat there, stunned by what just happened.<br>"Something wrong?" Mikey asked.  
>"I just wanna know where that suddenly came from..." I mumbled.<br>Mikey looked at me with a worried face, "Are you saying you didn't like it?"  
>"No! It's not that I don't like it. It's just that it happened out of nowhere."<br>"Well in my defense you came onto me first."

"What? How do you get that conclusion?"  
>"Because you let out a moan. That doesn't mean stop, it means please keep going."<br>"Really Mikey? Really?"  
>"Yeah, Really Alexis. Really."<br>I punched Mikey lightly in the shoulder and leaned my head against his chest, "Next time you do something like that, can you at least do it where we are alone?"  
>Mikey nodded his head and got off of my feet, "We might wanna get inside. I bet the guys are already getting ready to go back home," Mikey said holding his hand out for me to grab.<br>I grabbed his hand and pushed myself off the ground as Mikey pulled.  
>"Mikey, do you think your mom will hate me right off the bat?" I asked as we both walked back into the hotel.<br>"I'm actually not to sure. I know she probably won't trust you, but I'm sure you will be able to earn her trust," Mikey said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator.  
>"Why do you think I can earn her trust so easily?" I asked Mikey again as we go inside the elevator.<br>Mikey pushed our floors button on the elevator and turned to look at me, "That's simple, because you're you and well you earned my trust really easily and that's because you seem like you're an honest person. I don't know you just have the aura around you, like people should trust you."  
>The elevator made a loud 'ding' and me and Mikey stepped out of it and begin walking down the hallway.<br>"Besides she will have to deal with you for about two or three weeks," Mikey said with a smile.  
>"Wait three weeks? I thought we would only be staying for a while, don't you guys have to tour?"<br>"Well we are kinda on a break now after making the music video for I'm not okay, and we are gonna be playing some shows, but they are around New Jersey, so we won't be to far from home."  
>"That's nice, your mom and dad will probably be happy to see their kids home."<br>"Yeah, I'm not to sure you will see Ray and Frank very often since they will be going back to see their parents too. I know that they are going to be with us for the first night, but other than that I think they will spend the rest of their time with their family."  
>"Well then we might get some peace and quite."<br>"Yeah especially since you'll be sleeping with me in the attic. You can't hear anything up there."  
>"So if a killer comes we won't hear your mom and dad screaming?"<br>"Probably not, but we probably will hear Gerard scream. When he screams he sounds like a little twelve-year-old and it's fucking loud!"  
>"You're one to talk!" Gerard yelled walking over to me and Mikey, "but its good to see you guys are finally here. We need to get ready and go."<br>"Alright, you can pack your stuff along with my stuff," Mikey stated to Gerard.  
>"And why would I do that?" Gerard asked.<br>"Because you never gave me and Alexis our coffers and I want to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend. Of course its to help her get ready to leave," Mikey explained.  
>"I guess I could, but you owe me," Gerard said, punching Gerard lightly on the shoulder.<br>"Yeah, okay," Mikey said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my rooms door.  
>I grabbed my key put of my pocket and slipped it into the card reader.<br>"After you," Mikey said opening the door for me.  
>I stepped inside and Mikey did too and shut the door.<br>"So are you really going to help me pack?" I asked sitting on my bed.  
>"Maybe after we have some fun!" Mikey said leaping on. me, causing me to fall back on the bed with him on me.<br>"Mikey! We need to get ready!" I whinnied.  
>"Well that can wait!" Mikey said. Mikey leaned down and hovered his mouth bear my neck.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked.  
>"I'm just marking my territory," he mumbled, resting his lips on my neck, "and right here looks like a perfect spot."<br>I let out a loud gasp as Mikey opened his mouth and bit my neck. I shifted uncomfortably under him, which made Mikey grip my body and hold me against the bed. He began to lightly suck on the area on my neck and I tried to squirm under him again, but couldn't because of Mikey's arms.  
>Mikey pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes, "I've marked my territory."<br>I felt my face heat up and I pushed Mikey from me and I got off the bed, "Come on lets start packing."  
>I watched as Mikey walked over to my duffel bag and begin throwing my old clothes in it, "You don't have much to pack."<br>"I know, I have only stayed here for a day, but I did bring something for you."  
>Mikey looked at me, "and what is this something?"<br>I went over to him and sat down beside him. I pulled my duffel bag towards me and begin digging through it until I found what I wanted.  
>I grabbed out the white envelope and handed it to Mikey, " I'm not to sure you will like it... But I wanted to give you these."<br>Mikey opened the white envelope and he pulled out one of the pictures. He studied it closely and then he's face lite up. A huge smile spread across his face and he just suddenly hugged me, "You look beautiful," he mumbled into my ear.  
>I looked down to see that picture Mikey was looking at and saw it was the one with me and the bubble blower.<br>"You look so natural and you just look so... In love," Mikey said pulling away from me and giving me a warm smile.  
>"Well I was actually imagining you with me... That's why I was able to smile so easily. You just have that effect on me," I mentioned to him.<br>Mikey looked through all the other ones and his smile just grew as he finished looking at one, "You're positively beautiful. It makes me really happy that I have the same effect on you that you do to me."  
>I moved my body closer to Mikey's and leaned on his shoulder, "I'm so happy I came for you..."<br>"I'm so happy you did too. I think if you weren't here for me, I wouldn't be able to ever be happy again."  
>"That's not true, I'm sure you would find another beautiful and smart girl."<br>"No girl is as beautiful as you and no other girl would probably get me like you do."  
>I got on my knees and kissed Mikey on the cheek. He look towards me and I smiled at him, "I'm glad I met you that day in school," I mumbled into his ear.<br>Mikey pulled me into a tight embrace, "I'm happy too, I finished recording a music video and I got to meet the girl of my dreams."  
>Mikey and I held each other in an embrace. His arms wrapped around me tightly, as if he wanted to protect me from anything that could hurt me. I held him close, trying to keep all negative things away. As we embraced each other I felt as if nothing could hurt us and that even if the world came after us, we could defeat them all.<br>"Um... guys," Frank mumbled walking in on me and Mikey, "We need to get leaving. I mean Donna and Donald are expecting us to be home soon."  
>"Alright, we understand," Mikey said pulling me up from the ground and grabbing my bag.<br>"Well its nice to see you guys didn't mentally scar Frank," Ray commented as he walked into my room, "It's actually surprising, I thought you would try to get into her pants."  
>I looked down at the floor and my face became really warm.<br>"For your information Ray, I don't wanna 'get in her pants.' I actually wanna take things slow with Alexis," Mikey argued.  
>"Woah Mikes, I was only playing," Ray said.<br>Mikey pulled me against him and that forced me to look up and then...  
>"Dude! Look Mikey gave her a hickey!" Frank exclaimed.<br>I felt my face get warmer and I clamped my hand across my neck, trying to hide the mark Mikey left on my neck.  
>"That's just wow..." Gerard mumbled walking into the room.<br>Gerard squeezed between Ray and Frank and walked over to me. He rested his hands on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes, "Now you know not to let him near your neck?" Gerard asked.  
>I nodded my head and looked at Gerard, "It was so horrible! I had no idea what he was doing and he just goes and attacks my neck!"<br>"Well! How dare he do that to a poor girl!" Gerard said, joining in my joke, "I bet you were scared!"  
>"I was terrified!"<br>Mikey looked up at me shocked, hes eyebrows were all scrunched up and his eyes looked sad.  
>"Hey, I'm only joking. I actually somewhat like it, its like I'm officially yours," I mumbled wrapping Mikey's hand into mine, "Don't look so sad."<br>Mikey let out a relieved sigh and looked at me.  
>"Hey guys, we really need to go," Gerard mentioned grabbing my bag and walking into the hall with it.<br>"Well then let's get going," Frank said walking behind Gerard.  
>"Anyway where's Bob? Him and Alexis never got to meet each other..." Ray commented as we all walked into the hallway with our bags.<br>"He's already on the bus. I think he wanted to mess with the audio and get some new rhythms down," Gerard commented.  
>"Who's Bob?" I asked as Mikey and I followed the other guys to the elevator.<br>"He's our new drummer. He's pretty awesome, but don't get on his bad side and try not to annoy him," Mikey explained as we all squeezed into the elevator.  
>We all walked out of the elevator, after we all thanked the staffs and then we continued walking until w<br>we got to a big bus.  
>"Welcome to our home!" Gerard exclaimed as him and Frank walked in to the bus.<br>"Sorry if it's a little messy. I mean it is filled with five guys," Ray said as he walked on.  
>"Ready? there's no running away now," Mikey said he stood in the doorway.<br>I nodded my head yes and Mikey reached out and pulled me in to the bus.  
>"Welcome to one of your new homes," he mumbled in to my ear, "Hope you are happy here."<br>"I'll always be happy if you're here with me!" I declared, throwing my arms around Mikey's neck.  
>"...that was really cheesy..." he mumbled.<br>"I thought it sounded cute," I said.  
>"Well it's just really cheesy. I hope that's not how you picked up other guys," Mikey stated.<br>"I didn't try to 'pick up' other guys. I didn't have any friends, remember?"  
>"Well now you have four new friends and a sexy ass boyfriend."<br>"I still never got to meet Bob," I reminded Mikey as we walked into the kitchen area.  
>"If you wanna meet him then follow me," Mikey stated as he grabbed my hand and begin pulling me to the back of the bus.<br>I looked around at the tour bus and saw that it really was a mess. Calling it a pigs stein would be an insult to the pigs... There was clothing everywhere on the floor. There were skinny jeans, t-shirts, ties, belts, socks and even underwear everywhere! And the kitchen was pretty gross. There were crumbs on the counter and a ton of dirty dishes. I think the only semi clean part were the bunks. I mean sure they weren't made or anything, but they didn't have a bunch of junk on them and the area around them was pretty clean, except for a few pieces of clothing here and there.

"He really wasn't joking when he said this place is messy," I mumbled referring to Ray, "but a little... is a long shot from what it actually is..."  
>"Yeah... sorry. It's not ever this dirty, but with recording the music video and everything, it was just so tiring. We would get ready for the shoot and then when we were done we were just to tired to care about the mess," Mikey explained, stepping over various objects.<br>"Bob! Come meet Alexis!" Mikey yelled as he pulled back a blood-red curtain also pulling me into the back room.  
>I looked around the room and saw that it was perfectly spotless. There was no clothing on the floor. No various objects sprawled all over the floor, nothing. The room defiantly was not empty though. It was a rock stars heaven. Against the wallsthere were various guitars and basses leaning against a stand, set up next to amps. On a different part of the room was a computer with different types of mixers and other music editing devices. There was also a guy sitting in the black leather rolling chair, working on something on the computer.<br>The guy turned around and I got a good look at him. He had stunning blue eyes, that could pierce through anyone. He had very light blond hair and a lip piercing. He wasn't on the thin side, but in no way was he fat.  
>"Alexis?" Bob questioned as he got up from the leather chair.<br>I felt my eyes get a little moist. I pulled away from Mikey and ran up to hug Bob, "Bob's! It's so amazing to see you!" I exclaimed.  
>Bob wrapped his arms around me and hugged me while lifting me kn the air, "It's good to see you too, little one!"<br>"Are you really still going to call me that?" I asked with a laugh at the end.  
>"Yeah, no matter how old you get, you'll always be smaller than me, so of course I have the right to call you that," he stated.<br>"But I'm nineteen! I think I'm to old for nicknames!" I whined.  
>"Well you also still whine at your age, so yeah you're still little one," Bob said.<br>"And I see you're still a bully," I mentioned.  
>"Oh please, I'm only teasing you," Bob said, ruffling my hair.<br>"Um... what's going on in here?" Gerard asked, walking into the room.  
>Mikey looked at Gerard and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no fucking idea. I brought Alexis in here and when Bob and her saw each other, they ran up and hugged each other."<br>"Well of course we would. I mean me and her have been friends since I was six and you were three? Maybe I was seven and you were four..." Bob explained.  
>"And then I had to go and move and I couldn't see you anymore!" I said.<br>"Yeah, I think it's because when I turned thirteen and I started listening to darker music, your parents didn't want me to influence you," Bob commented.  
>"It could be. I actually think it's because my parents thought the school we were going to wasn't good enough for me. That and they wanted to move closer to my dads grandma, but she died two years after we moved near her," I said.<br>"And now... I'm totally lost..." Mikey mumbled.  
>"Me too..." Gerard agreed.<br>"Okay, Bob and I grew up next to each other. I was his next door neighbor and well he was always there for me. I always got made fun of at school and he stood up for me. Actually him and my brother were really good friends too, but I know Bob always liked me more. Anyway as we got older my grandma on my dad's side got really ill, so my dad decided we needed to move closer to her and watch over her. I hated the idea and tried to live with Bob and his parents, but sadly I couldn't. Anyway after I moved I still kept in touch with Bob, but when I entered highschool I couldn't keep in touch with him as often because I had so many clubs and homework, so we slowly faded away..." I explained mumbling the last part.  
>"So that's why you didn't call! I thought you hated me or something," Bob said.<br>"I could never hate my Bobby bear!" I exclaimed.  
>"Bobby bear...?" Mikey asked.<br>"It was what I always called him as a kid. He always reminded me of a momma bear protecting her cubs, of course I'm the cub," I mentioned.  
>"Well if you can call me Bobby Bear still, then i get to call you little one," Bob said.<p>

"Fine," I said giving in.

"Anyway..." Mikey mumbled, "I guess since you two met each other already, no introductions are necessary."

I looked over at Mikey and saw that his arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot, as if he was annoyed. I pulled myself away from Bob and went back over to where Mikey was standing.

"Well I'm sorta tired from crying so much, Mikey do you think I could take a nap in your bunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the back room to the middle of the bus where all the bunks were. He climbed up a ladder to a bunk and pulled me up.

"This ones my bunk. Whenever you need to rest or sleep you can come here and do whatever," Mikey explained.

"I can do whatever I want?" I questioned.

I pulled the navy blue curtain across the rod above the bunk, which secluded me and Mikey from anyone who would happen to walk pass. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him against my body. I rested my right hand in Mikey's sandy brown hair and pulled his head closer to mine. I leaned into him and rested my lips softly on his. Mikey tried to deepen the kiss, but I pushed him back a little, making it so he couldn't. I pulled away from our passionate kiss and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"I have no interest in dating Bob," I stated.

"...I never said anything about you and him," Mikey commented.

"You didn't have to say anything. It was in your body features."

"...Why can you read me so well?"

"I don't know, but please do not hate him. He's just a really close friend, nothing more."

Mikey laid his head on my shoulder, "Alright, I believe you."

"Good, now are you gonna stay and sleep with me or are you gonna go hang with the guys?"

"I actually think I'm gonna go hang out with the guys. I don't wanna disturb you while you are sleeping," Mikey explained, climbing down the ladder.

"Alright, night for now," I mumbled as I shut my eyes and fell into a deep dark sleep.

Mikey's POV

"Hey Mikey," Bob called from the back room, as I climbed down my bunk, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure thing," I said, walking into the back room.

When I got in the back room I saw Bob leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Alexis. Mikey I know she is your girl now and everything, but I thought I should tell you. I'm in love with Alexis..."

Wow guys! It's been forever! (sorry bout that :P) Anyway here it is in all it's beauty! I hope you enjoyed and I will try my hardest to update soon, but no promises. Anyway comment please :D? I mean I take the time to write it, so if you can take a little time to comment that would be awesome! So a spoiler... okay not really... I need three people to date either Gerard, Bob, or Ray. I'm sorry ladies, but Frank and Mikey are taken! Anyway can anyone guess who's Mikey's ex is? You know you want to! Anyway for the three people, I will make a little info chart thingy so you can see what you need and then you guys just fill it out in the comments, K? Anyway this is Chemical Candy signing out! Until next time! 3


	8. Chapter 9

(Still Mikeys POV)

"Wait what?" I asked astonished.  
>"Mikey, I have loved Alexis since we were kids, but when I finally got the nerve to ask her out she moved. Those feelings never disappeared and to be perfectly honest, I don't think you deserve her. Shes not another girl you can just mess around with. She isn't like any off the tons of other girls you've dated. Shes pure and I swear to God of you ruin her I will hurt you. I wont make a move on her while you two are dating, because I am your friend, but if you do anything that makes her hate you or anything I will take her from you," Bob declared.<br>After that Bob put his cigarette out in an ash-tray and walked out from the back room. I just stood there stunned. I just got told by one of my good friends that he loves my girlfriend and that I don't deserve her... WHAT THE HELL?!  
>I pushed the red curtain from the doorway of the room and came face to face with Gerard.<br>"Mikes, great I was hoping we could talk," Gerard said.  
>"As long as you aren't declaring your love for Alexis, then sure," I stated.<br>"Well..." Gerard mumbled.  
>"Your kidding! You have a crush on my fucking girlfriend too!?" I yelled.<br>"Woah, calm down Mikey I was joking," Gerard said, "Anyway your fucking girlfriend is sleeping now, so you might wanna keep quiet."  
>I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth and nodded.<br>"So can we go talk now?" Gerard asked.  
>I walked back into the back room where I just had the worst 10 minutes of my life.<br>"What is it you wanna talk about?" I asked Gerard as he walked in.  
>"Well its about when we get to our house, I think we should tell mom and dad that Alexis and I are dating. They have seemed to like most of my other girlfriends, so I'm thinking they will give Alexis more of a chance then if we say she's dating you," Gerard explained, "But, before you start spewing things like 'but I'm not a kid,' 'Alexis is my girlfriend and I don't want her with another guy,' you have to understand two things. One, I know your not a kid anymore, but realize mom is different. You are her last child and will be, so of course she's going to baby you. Second, she wont be in my arms, we will only be pretending to be together, so what do you think?"<br>"I'm actually not to comfortable with the idea of you and Alexis together, but you are right. It will give Alexis a better chance with our mom if she thinks Alexis is dating you, so let's try it out. But I swear if you touch her I will come after you."  
>"Hey don't worry. I have no intention of taking her. I wanna find a girlfriend on my own. So wanna tell me who like Alexis?"<br>"Bob..."  
>"You're joking right? The famous no dating Bob Bryar likes your girlfriend?"<br>"He doesn't just like her, he loves her."  
>"Dude... that just sucks."<br>"No duh!"  
>"Hey don't sass your brother! The all time sass master!"<br>Gerard put his hands on his hips and made a duck face and stuck his hips out.  
>"You're such a dork," I said with a smile.<br>"Well I got a smile out of you, anyway you might wanna wake your girlfriend. We are gonna be at our house soon."  
>I nodded. Gerard walked out of the back room and I followed after him. He continued walking, while I stayed in the bunk rooms.<br>I climbed up the ladder to my bed and crawled in my bed next to Alexis.  
>"Hey, wake up Juliet," I whispered to Alexis.<br>I watched as she squirmed in her sleep and cuddled closer to me.  
>"It's hard to wake you up when you're snuggling up to me," I whispered in her ear.<br>"Then don't wake me,my Romeo," she mumbled.

"I have to my love, we are at my home," I whispered into her ear.  
>"Fine..." Alexis said, sitting up in my bunk.<br>"You're so beautiful when you first wake up," I mentioned, sitting up with her.  
>"Oh hush, I probably look horrible."<br>"I think you're the one who needs to 'hush'," I mumbled, pulling Alexis closer to my body, "you always look beautiful."  
>I begin to kiss Alexis' cheek and slowly moved down to her chin and then I laid a feather like kiss on her lips.<br>"the stories were right," Alexis mumbled against my ear.

"What were they right about?"

"True loves really exists and I think I've found mine."

"Well, I know I've found mine."

"You're such a hopeless romantic!" Alexis squealed.

I tackled her playfully on the bed and she ended up sprawled all over the bed with me on top of her.

"I like this position," I whispered against her ear, biting the lobe.

"Woah! PG! Keep it PG!" Frank yelled running into the room "Gerard! Your brother is about to eat his girlfriend! I don't want this to happen on our bus!"

I looked over at Frank, shooting him a death glare and watched as my brother came over to my bunk.

"Hey little bro, you might wanna get off my girlfriend before mom and dad see you on top of her and they 'What the hell is going on?" Gerard mentioned.

I let out a sigh and got off Alexis and out of my bunk, "Yeah Yeah, I hear ya loud and clear."

"Wait... what's going on? I'm Gerard's girlfriend... What the fuck?!"

When Alexis said that one word we all turned to look at her.

"Did...your girlfriend just say 'fuck,'" Frank asked.

"I... I'm sorry... I just don't know... what's going on," she mumbled.

"And we will explain, but not now. We just pulled into our parents driveway and they'll probably be out her soon, so can you get out of Mikey's bunk?" Gerard asked.

Alexis, still looking confused, slid out of my bunk.

Frank grabbed me by the elbow and begin to pull me out of the room, but before we got out of the room, Frank pushed Alexis into Gerard. I watched as Gerard wrapped Alexis up in a hug.

"Just deal with it Mikey, it's only pretend," Frank whispered into my ear as we all walked into the main part of the bus.

"My little baby!" my mom squealed as she walked on the bus and hugged me.

"Hey...mom," I mumbled as I hugged her back.

"Hello Frank and Ray," my mom said as she stepped away from me.

"Hey Donna," Frank said, walking over to give her a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Way," Ray said, also giving her a hug.

"Now Ray, you know you can call me Donna," my mom mentioned hugging both of the boys.

"Yeah, guess it slipped my mind," Ray explained.

"Where's my big boy?" my mom asked, looking around the room.

"Probably going face to face with his girlfriend," Frank said, letting out a chuckle.

"Wait!? My Gerard got a girlfriend?" my mom asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's in the other room with him now," Ray explained.

That's all it took and my mom was running towards the other part of the bus where Gerard and Alexis were.

Alexis' Pov :D

I watched as Mikey got pulled out of the room and followed the other guys.

"What's going on?" I asked Gerard, turning to face him.

Gerard let out a sigh, "Listen, you know how Mikey had an old girlfriend? Well she kinda abused him verbally and mentally, so our parents hated her. Afterwards, Mikey was a wreck. He never thought he did good enough and he thought he would never be able to accomplish anything in life, so he got majorly depressed. After that, any girl Mikey brought over, even if she was just a friend, was hated by our mom, because she didn't wanna see Mikey suffer through what he did with his past girlfriend. So we are going to pretend you're my girlfriend, so you'll actually have a chance to befriend our mom," Gerard explained.

"Alright, I understand, but are you really okay with lying to her?" I asked.

"If it's for Mikey I will. Now come here. If my mom's gonna believe us, then we need to seem like an actually couple," Gerard said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I awkwardly wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his other arm around my waist too. I heard footsteps coming toward me and Gerard. Gerard quickly moved his head from my shoulder and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you so much Alexis," he mumbled as someone walked in.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you two?" an older woman asked.

"Um... no mom, you're okay. We weren't doing anything," Gerard said, his cheeks a bright red.

"Well why don't you come and give your mom a hug then?" the girl said.

Gerard pulled away from me and walked over to his mom, wrapping his arms around her back, "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too. I've missed you and the others so much, but especially you and Mikey," Gerard's mom agreed, "Now who's this young lady?"

"Um... it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Alexis Ashford, I met the guys back in California," I explained.

"Aren't you such a cutie! And so polite too! Anyway, I'm Donna Way. I'm the mother of Gerard and Micheal. It's a pleasure to meet you too," Mrs. Way said, giving me a tight hug.

"Well Mrs. Way I can see where Gerard and Mikey get their looks," I said.

"Oh come now! Don't call me Mrs. Way, it makes me feel old. Gerard I already like her! She's a keeper," Donna commented, winking at Gerard.

"Yeah..." Gerard mumbled.

"Anyway we all need to hurry inside. I made us a feast and your father wants to see you all too!" Donn explained, walking out of the bus.

All the other guys followed her, but I got pulled aside by Mikey.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just needed to have a moment with you. We probably aren't gonna have any time alone and we can't very well kiss in front of my mom," Mikey mumbled.

"Why don't you just tell her? She seems nice enough," I said.

"That's only because she likes Gerard's taste in girls. I'm sure if I would have told her you were my girlfriend, she wouldn't have acted as nice as she did. Just please trust me on this. I will explain everything once she warms up to you, okay?"

"Alright Mikey."

Mikey pulled me against his body and rested his head on mine.

"I don't think I can keep my hands off you. You're just to cute!"

"Well we can sneak kisses here and there, as long as your mom isn't in the same room."

"Oh Alexis, you're showing me a new side. I never knew you were so naughty."

"Anyway, you better let go. We don't want your mom already getting suspicious of us. And I have to get back to my lovely fake boyfriend Gerard. Did I mention, he's a really good kisser?" I asked, teasing Mikey.

I stepped away from Mikey and turned to look at him, as his face got red with anger.

"Don't worry, I as only joking."

I turned back to leave and stepped off the tour bus, Mikey following close behind. We both walked through the yard, up to the front door. I pulled the door open and let Mikey step in before me. Once he was inside, I stepped into the living room.

I glanced around at all the pictures that hung on the walls and were placed on little coffee tables.

"Didn't they look so adorable when they were younger?" Donna asked, walking over to me, "Gerard was always adorable. He was always a little bigger than most boys, but he was the best looking. What I would give to have my little boys back. That way I wouldn't have to see them leave me every time they need to play a show."

"We always come back, don't we?" Mikey questioned, stepping behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you do, but I'm a mother and I worry about you guys. I mean your bus can break down in the middle of nowhere and you can starve, you guys could be followed by some random stranger and they could trap you in an alley and kill you!" Donna exclaimed to Mikey.

"Mom, you're ways of us dying are pretty wild," Mikey commented, "We don't plan on dying anytime soon and if we do, you know that me and Gerard will never leave you. We will haunt your soul for the rest of your life," Mikey said.

"Well we can talk about this later. I want to feed you guys. I bet you guys haven't had a home cooked meal in ages!" Donna said, grabbing mine and Mikey's hand and leading us to the kitchen.

Donna led me over to a seat by Gerard and then put Mikey across from me. We all sat at the table in silence, until an older man, I'm guessing to be Mikey and Gerard's dad, stood up and looked around at all of us.

"I would like to say how great it is that you are all here with me and Donna. You all are healthy and look extremely happy. I also am glad to see a new face at this table. It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis. I hope you and Gerard have a long relationship together. You seem like such a nice girl," Mikey and Gerard's dad announced.

Gerard stood up, " I am so proud to be home. Even though it brings back painful memories of my grandma, I am happy to be here with my mom, dad, my friends and my new girlfriend. I'm so happy you could join us, Alexis," Gerard said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

Frank started to wolf whistle after Gerard sat down and I looked across the table to see Mikey glaring at Gerard. Gerard just smiled back at Mikey and gave him a little wink. Donna got up from the table and left the room for a minute. I felt someones leg brush beneath min under the table and looked up to see Mikey giving me a shy smile. I smiled back at him and playfully kicked his leg. Ray was speaking to Mikey's dad and then pointed to me. Mikey's dad smiled and pointed to a door in the room. I gave him a confused face and he got up from the table and walked over to the door. I got up from my seat, finally understanding what he meant, and walked into what appeared to be a computer room or study.

"So Ray told me some interesting news," he said.

"And they were?" I questioned.

"Well that you aren't actually dating my son Gerard, you are actually dating Mikey," he explained.

I looked at him shocked and suddenly I felt guilty, "Please understand, this wasn't my idea. Gerard told me that Donna wouldn't approve of me dating Mikey, because of his last girlfriend. Please, I can't stand to be away from Mikey again. I just finally got him again," I cried out.

"Hey, calm down. I understand. I know Donna is a little protective of Mikey and I understand it was Gerard's idea. I mean Mikey would just flat out tell her that he's dating you. And it couldn't have possibly been you, because well you just aren't the type to lie. How bout this, I will talk to Donna for you guys. I do agree with Gerard on one point though. I think we should let Donna get used to you and like you, then I will break the news to her. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds amazing! Thank you so much Mr. Way!"

"Please, call me Donald. Donna and I don't like the formality."

Donald walked over to the door and opened it for me. I walked back to the table and saw that everyone was already eating their food.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Donald said, sitting back down next to Bob and Ray.

"Well mom made us our favorite food! You can't expect us to not just dig in! We haven't had a decient meal in forever. Well except for Alexis' mom's cooking. Now she can cook too," Mikey said, as he shoved more food into his mouth.

"Well that was nice of your mom to invite the boys over to eat dinner with you and your fmaily," Donna said.

"Yeah, for the most part it was, except for the part where my dad was being a jerk," I mumbled.

"Anyway, Alexis, what are your interest?" Donald asked.

"Well I play the violin, I like to read, I like to draw and well that's about it. I kinda have lived a shelter life with my dad being so strict, so I never really got the chance to do anything. I know he made me study a lot for school and my dad wants me to be a violin player when I'm older," I explained, taking a bit of my food.

"Oh! You and Gerard have so much in common!" Donna exclaimed, "No wonder he has taken such a liking to you!"

"Yeah," I mumbled, messing around with my food, "Listen, I'm a little homesick from finally being away from my house. Can I know where my room is, so I can get unpacked?"

"Well, I thought it would be only natural to sleep in Gerard's room with him. I mean you both are mature, young adults, so I don't see a problem with it and our guest bedroom is going to be taken by Bob. If you two don't feel like sharing a room, then feel free to sleep on the couch," Donna said.

"Oh, she doesn't have a problem sleeping with me," Gerard said.

I shot Gerard a death glare and I'm pretty sure Mikey did too.

"Excuse me for a little bit, I'm going to go show Alexis where she will be staying for the next few days," Gerard said, getting up from the table.

Gerard grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen and then to a door that was in the kitchen. He opened it and switched on a light switch and guided me as we walked down a pair of stairs.

"Welcome to my room," Gerard said as we hit the bottom stair.

Looking around, there wasn't really much in the room. There were a few band posters on the walls of numerous bands I have never heard of, there was a stereo in the corner of the room on a little wooden coffee table with CD cases laying everywhere. The room had a drawing desk way in the corner with different types of pencils and drawing pads. He had a t.v. on the far wall with dvd cases laying on it and around the area it was by.

"Nice room," I mumbled.

"Well it's gonna be your room for a while too, so you better get used to it," Gerard commenting, throwing himself on his bed.

"Aren't you going to go hang out with everyone else?"

"Nah, I need a break. I'm tired as fuck and I just wanna watch some horror movie and hopefully fall asleep."

"Do you really expect me to sleep in the same beed with you?"

"Well you are my 'girlfriend.'"

"Correction I'm your brothers girlfriend, but I guess it's better then sleeping on the ground..."

I went over to the collection of scattered DVD's around the T.V. and picked ove up.

"How good is Dawn of the Dead?" I asked, holding up the movie case.

"That's one of my favorite movies," Gerard said, sitting up in his bed.

I opened the case of the DVD and slipped the DVD into the DVD Player. I grabbed the little gray remote that was ontop of the DVD player. I turned on the tv before slipping into Gerard's bed. We both got comfortable and I pressed the play button and the movie begin to play.

About thirty into the movie, Gerard had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly while I was watching Daw of the Dead in complete horror. I couldn't stand all the blood in it and how everyone was dying, made my stomach turn. I moved my hand over my eyes and held my gasp in as another person got attacked by a zombie. This was not my type of movie. When the another person was about to get attacked from another zombie, somebodies hand grabbed my shoulder. I let out a loud shriek and saw that it was only Mikey.

"Hey, be quiet. Do you want my parents to wake up?" Mikey asked.

"Don't sneak up on me! I've never seen this movie before and it's completely disgusting!" I explained.

"Then why are you still watching it?"

"Because, it's so interesting."

"Well move over, I wanna join you."

I moved closer to Gerard as Mikey slipped into his bed with us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head against his chest and continued to watch the movie.

We watched the movie in complete silence. Ocasionally I would cover my eyes by hiding against Mikey's chest. He really didn't seem to mind and he would sometimes even kiss my forehead. The movie finally ended and the credits begin to role.

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares now," I mumbled.

"Well if you want, I can sleep with you. I always would sleep on Gerard's floor when we would end up watching movies together," Mikey said.

"That would be nice. I'll sleep on the floor with you."

"Alright, let me get some spare blankets," Mikey said, getting up from Gerard's bed and walking up the stairs.

I went back over to the DVD player and took out the movie Mikey and I just finished watching. Then, put in a different movie and went to go sit back on Gerard's bed. Mikey soon came back down with a bowl of popcorn, three sodas, and a crap ton of blankets.

"Wow, how'd you carry all that?" I asked as I grabbed the blankets from him.

"Wasn't as hard as it seems," He answered.

I laid down some of the blankets on the ground, so we could have something soft to lay on and then grabbed some pillows off of Gerard's bed. I grabbed the remote for the DVD player and played the movie as Mikey and I sat on the little bed I made and he grabbed me, pulling me close against his chest.

"What movie are we watching?" Mikey asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just randomly picked one. I just hope it isn't too scary," I commented.

"Well if it's in Gerard's room then it's gonna be scary. That's all we watch is horror movies, ever since we were little kids. Don't worry though, I will keep you safe from anything that would try and hurt you, but nobody would wanna hurt a little beautiful girl like you."

"Psh, you're full of bullshit."

"Hey now, don't you be saying bad words. You're too good for them little missy."

"I'm not that young! I'm only four years younger!"

"Yep, and you are four years too young to be cussing."

"I bet you cussed at my age..."

"Please, I've cussed ever since I was like eleven."

"So why can't I cuss?"

"Because, such dirty words shouldn't be coming out of such a pretty mouth."

Mikey leaned down to kiss me on the forehead and then turned back to watch the movie. I let out a sigh and cuddled closer against his chest and watched it too.

About half way through the movie I got seriously bored. I didn't get the point of the movie and it wasn't really scary. It was actually pretty cheesy. I grabbed some of the popcorn from the bowl and threw it into Mikey's face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"This movie is boring me..." I said.

"You're the one that picked it out," Mikey stated.

"Correction, I really didn't pick it out. I just put in a random movie and it just ended up being crappy."

"Geez, it's so hard to please you..."

I pulled Mikey's face down by his collar and gave him a seductive smirk, "I'm not that hard to please."

Mikey smiled back and kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled back, " I don't know if you want me to continue. I may not be able to stop if I do," he mumbled against my ear.

"I never said I wanted you to stop."

Mikey let out another smile and kissed me again, but this time with more force. He pushed me back against the blankets and slipped his hand up my shirt.

"Wait!" I said pulling away, "I'm not ready for that. I thought we would just you know make out..."

"Oh, hey I'm sorry about that," Mikey mumbled.

"It's fine... can you kinda get off though. It seems kinda weird now."

"Yeah... sorry."

Mikey got off from on top of me and I stood up.

"I... I think I'm gonna go get some air real quick," I explained.

"Yeah, sure thing." Mikey said, "Just stay in the backyard. This area is kinda dangerous."

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs and saw Bob sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Mr. Way.

"Hey," Bob said, giving me a smile.

"Hey yourself," I said, giving him a smile and sitting at the table to join them.

"So why did you come up here?" Donald asked, "I thought you would wanna spend some time with Mikey."

"Well let's just say he moves a little faster then me," I said, adding a little chuckle at the end.

"Did he force you into anything?!" Bob asked.

"No, I pulled away. I told him I wasn't ready and he understood. Also Gerard was there, so that just made it more awkward. Thankfully Gerard was asleep though."

"I'm sorry Alexis, I have to apologize for Mikey's behavior," Donald said, " He's always been a wild child. I know he really does love you and I think he just wants to show you that he does, but I know him and he will wait until you are ready. Anyway an old man like me has to be getting to bed."

Donald got up from his chair and gave me a hug before he went off to bed.

"He's so nice," I said, when Donald was gone.

"Yeah he's a cool dad. I'm happy him and Donna let me stay here."

"I'm kinda happy too, now I have someone to talk to."

"Yeah anyway... Alexis, there's something I wanna tell you, but you have to promise this won't affect our friendship."

"Sure Bob, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well Alexis... I love you..."

Duh Duh! It's done finally! OMIGOSH! This chapter took forever to write. Well the reason it did is because I had exams and well they sucked and me and my boyfriend broke up, so I really haven't been in the mood to write lovey dovey shit. XD Anyway here it is! I'm sorry it's so shitty! And I know every book ends at the part where the guys tells the girl he has a crush on her, but I couldn't think of any other way to finish it up! Anyway I wanna include you guys in this story, but because fanfic is a dumbass site at times and doesn't allow that, I can't. I mean if you guys wanna be in it, I guess you can message me and I will give you my email and we can talk about it, but I don't want to get reported, so I'm not gonna try and fight fanfics dumbass rules. :) Anyway comments are much appreciated Comment ideas and what not. By the way, I think I'm gonna end this series soon, because I know how I wanna end it and I am running out of ideas. Anyway gonna bring this in a close! Thanks for reading! Comment. :)


	9. Our Lady of Sorrows

I looked at Bob in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I mean we always shared that special bond, even to today, but I never imagined he would fall in love with me.  
>"Bob...are you being serious?" I asked, my voice wavering with every word.<br>"I am," Bob mumbled, his voice so low that I could barely hear him mumble those words.  
>"But... Bob, you know that I'm... I'm with Mikey," I said.<br>Bob looked down at the tiled floor, "I do and I respect that you guys are together. He already knows that I won't try anything while you two are dating, but I also told him that if he screws up, then I will take you from him. Alexis... I just want you to be happy and if being with Mikey makes you happy, then I will accept that. I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into. I have known Mikey longer then you and I do respect him, but at times he can be insensitive to how you feel and sometimes he will hurt you," Bob glanced up at me, his blue eyes suddenly filled with sadness, "I just don't want to see you hurt... I don't ever wanna see you cry again like in second grade. Please, don't put me through that."  
>"Bob... that was a long time ago. Please don't bring it up..." I mumbled.<br>"I know it was a long time ago, but the scars are still there aren't they? That's probably why you didn't wanna do anything with Mikey... you don't want him to see them."  
>"That's one reason, but I'm just not ready for me and Mikey to do anything farther than what we are doing," I mumbled.<br>"I'm sorry Alexis, I think I'll just go to sleep."  
>Bob headed towards the living room, but I stopped him.<br>"Bob... thank you for telling me. I don't want this to change our friendship though. You're my best friend Bob," I said, giving him a hopeful smile.  
>Bob turned back towards me and smiled back, "Of course we can still be friends. I wouldn't have told you my true feelings if I knew it would mean us not being freinds."<br>I walked over to Bob and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Bob," I mumbled.  
>"No problem little one, but I am really tired, so I am going to go to bed. Night," Bob explained, kissing me on the forehead.<br>Bob continued to walk to back into the living room and I just stood there stunned. Bob just kissed me... on the forehead... I decided to just shrug it off and I went back downstairs to Gerard's room. I saw that Mikey was laying on the ground, watching another movie.  
>"Mind if I join you?" I asked, walking over by the bed I made.<br>Mikey looked up at me and smiled. When I got close enough to him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to lay with him. He pulled me against his chest and rested his head on top of mine.  
>"Hey... I'm really sorry about earlier," he mumbled into my ear.<br>"Don't worry about it," I said, kissing his cheek.  
>Mikey let out a sigh and he pulled me even closer to him. We laid in silence watching the movie., but from time to time, I would let out a squeal because the scenes got to graphic or someone died.<br>After the movie was over Mikey got up from the bed and turned the t.v. off.  
>"We might wanna get some sleep. Tomorrow I wanna take you on a date," Mikey said, laying back down with me.<br>I laid my head on Mikey's chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest.

I was awoken by someone screaming. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still laying on Mikey's chest and that he was awake too.  
>"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Mikey asked, concern in his voice.<br>I looked up at the t.v. to see a girl completely naked, getting her limbs stretched out.  
>"More like the movie did and what is this? Some type of porn?" I asked, my voice getting higher at the last part.<br>Mikey let out a cute little chuckle and shook his head, "No, it's just a new horror movie Gerard got while we were filming the video. If I would have woken up to this part, I would have probably thought it was some demented porn too."  
>"Geez, I'm sorry that a movie that's rated R! Has some naked ass chick in it," Gerard commented from his bed.<br>"It's fine," I laughed out.  
>"So you decided to sleep on the floor with Mikey? Why? You could have slept in a nice, comfy, and soft bed with your lovable 'boyfriend,'" Gerard said.<br>"Because, I'm her favorite," Mikey explained, pulling me to him, "And I would never let my creepy ass brother sleep with my perfect and beautiful girlfriend."  
>"Maybe she likes me better, but doesn't want to hurt you!" Gerard said.<br>Mikey looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "You love me more, don't you?"  
>I kissed Mikey on the nose and nodded my head.<br>"Hah! I told you Gerard!" Mikey yelled.  
>"Quit yelling Micheal!" Donna called from upstairs.<br>"Sorry Mom!" Mikey yelled, "Anyway, did you sleep well?"  
>"I slept really well. You make a great pillow," I mumbled, still a little tired.<br>"Well I'm glad to keep you comfy at night, but where's my good morning kiss?" Mikey asked, giving me a pouty face.  
>I leaned forward and kissed Mikey on the lips.<br>"There," I said, satisfied with myself.  
>"Ewwwww! PDA!" Gerard called from the bed.<br>"Oh shut up. I had to see you make-out with your girlfriends before. You can deal with my girlfriend giving me a little kiss," Mikey said.  
>"Fine," Gerard mumbled, "But you two might want to get ready, the movie you wanna take her too is starting in a bit."<br>Mikey got up from our comfy little bed on the ground and begin to walk up the basement stairs, "GERARD! I want you in the kitchen while Alexis is changing!" he called down before slamming the basement door shut.  
>I walked up to my bag, that had ended up falling on the floor near Gerard's bed, and grabbed some clothes out of it, "Um... Gerard do you mind going upstairs while I change?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll go tell mom that we are gonna be heading out soon," Gerard said as he walked over to the staircase and begin walking up them.  
>I slipped my shirt over my head and went over to the dusty mirror Gerard had in the corner of his room<br>and right where it should be, there was a giant red scar in the center of my stomach. The scar was of course already healed, but it was a sickening bright red. This scar has been with me through everything, or at least everything after I got it. I slipped my black tank-top over my head and pushed it all the way down and like that the scar disappeared.  
>I slipped out of the jeans I had fallen asleep in and grabbed a pair of clean ones, slipping them on. I grabbed my shoes and a pair of socks, putting those on as well. I then, walked up the basement stairs, into the kitchen.<br>"Good morning," Donna called from the stove, "How did you sleep?"  
>"Okay I guess, would have been better if I didn't wake up to Gerard's freaky porn," I answered.<br>"I just guess you aren't enough for me," Gerard said, joining in on my little joke.  
>"Hey! I'm way better then your creaky porn!" I cried.<br>Gerard came over to me and kissed me on the forehead and hugged me, "You are, I wouldn't trade you for anything!"  
>I glanced around the room, looking for Mikey and saw him at the table, glaring at me and Gerard. I gave him a pleading look, trying to explain that I didn't want to take the joke this far.<br>Gerard pulled away and glanced down at his watch, "Shit! We gotta go if we wanna make it to see that movie," he explained, walking to the front door and grabbing his coat and sunglasses, slipping both on.  
>"Goodbye," I called to Donna.<br>Mikey kissed his mom on the cheek and followed Gerard's moves before going outside.  
>"Goodbye you guys, be safe!" Donna called as I shut the door.<br>I followed Mikey and Gerard to a black car and got in the back seat with Mikey. Once we all were in the car, Gerard pulled it out of the driveway and turned up the radio.  
>"Gerard, that was complete shit what you did to Alexis," Mikey mentioned, after we drove for a while.<br>"I was only acting like her boyfriend," Gerard explained, a smirk forming on his face.  
>"You didn't need to go and kiss her like that!" Mikey said, his voice raising.<br>I put my hand on his and he looked at me. I smiled, "Mikey, it's okay. I mean it was just a kiss on the forehead, that doesn't make me his."  
>"But," Mikey tried to say.<br>"No 'Buts,'" I interrupted, kissing him on the lips, "I'm your girlfriend, not Gerard's. He's just trying to mess with you."  
>Mikey let out a sigh pf relief and smiled back at me, "You're right."<br>I leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his hand with mine. I listened to the car's radio and Gerard quietly singing along.  
>"Gerard," I called, making him look at me front the mirror, "You have a really pretty voice."<br>Mikey let out a chuckle and Gerard became all red.  
>"Um... thanks?" He said.<br>The rest of the car ride, Gerard didn't sing and Mikey messed with my fingers.  
>"We are here!" Gerard announced, pulling into a movie theater, "Now kids, I'm gonna go shopping. Remember, no talking to stranger..."<br>"Gerard, fuck off," Mikey chuckled, getting out of the car.  
>"Um... bye Gerard. Thank you for driving us, see you soon!" I called as I followed Mikey.<br>I turned my neck to watch as Gerard's car left the parking lot.  
>Mikey grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, "Gosh, we are finally alone. I can hold you... without anyone saying anything."<br>I smiled at Mikey and continued to walk with him, our hands connected.  
>"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked.<br>"Well I picked out Romeo and Juliet, seeing as you're a girl and you probably like romantic shit," he answered.  
>I stopped in my tracks and he turned to look at me.<br>"No, we are not going to see that crap," I said.  
>"Wait? You don't like Romeo and Juliet?"<br>"No, in my opinion it's a horrible story. I mean Shakespeare was a wonderful poet and his wording was amazing and like a song of its own, but I mean, Juliet and Romeo only knew each other for about four days and they will kill themselves if they aren't together? I mean there were so many things they could have done differently so everyone could live, but it is truly romantic how much their love went through. If only they knew each other longer and weren't love struck idiots."  
>Mikey looked at me and begin laughing. I felt my cheeks get red and I looked at him, "What's so funny?"<br>Mikey wiped a tear from his eye, "Nothing, it's just that you are the only girl I know that thinks the story line is bad."  
>"Well I'm so sorry for being different from other girls," I said, acting serious.<br>"I don't mean it as an insult. That just makes you more my type. I like that you're different," Mikey explained, kissing me on the cheek.  
>"Well, since you don't wanna watch Romeo and Juliet, why don't we go get some coffee and shop around? I mean this neighborhood isn't the best... actually its shit, but its early morning and the cops are out, so I don't think anyone will be trying to kill us," Mikey explained, pulling me away from the movie theater.<br>"But, I didn't bring any money!" I mentioned.  
>"Don't worry about it. Its my treat," Mikey said, continuing to pull me through the movie theaters parking lot.<br>"Shouldn't we tell Gerard we aren't gonna watch the movie?"  
>"Nah, he'll call if he is wondering where we are and besides, I'm old enough to watch myself."<br>"Mikey, I didn't mean it like that! And you know it."  
>"I know, I'm just saying."<br>Mikey continued to drag me around and I looked to see that not too far from the movie theater, was a mall.  
>"Gosh... don't you think it's a little old that we are going to the mall again?" I asked.<br>"Hm... not really. I mean the last time we went, we had a great time. I don't see why we can't go again. Besides, this has a sushi place too! The only difference from the other one is that this restaurant actually uses fresh ingredients!"  
>I continued to walk with Mikey, but my phone began to vibrate in my pant pocket<br>"Um... can I get this real quick?" I asked Mikey.  
>Mikey nodded his head and I grabbed out my phone, seeing that Kyle was calling me. I flipped my phone open and held it up to my ear.<br>"Hey Kyle," I answered.  
>"Hey! Alexis, you'll never believe it!" He shouted.<br>"Kyle, calm down. You're killing my ear," I mentioned.  
>"Oh... sorry," he said, "Anyway, I sent your picture into a modeling company that the salon owner is friends with and well, they thought you would make a wonderful model! I just wanted to call and ask if I could give them your phone number, so they can give you all the details and see if you wanna model for them."<br>"Yeah, that should be fine!" I said, the excitement hard to hide.  
>"Alright, I'll tell them. Anyway did you and Mikey make up?" Kyle asked.<br>I looked beside me and Mikey smiled, "You could say he took me back and we are still the world's cutest couple," I told Kyle.  
>"Well I'm glad things worked out with you two! I hope you'll invite me to the wedding. I just love wedding cake! It always taste so much better than other cakes," Kyle said, getting way off topic.<br>"Okay Kyle, I understand. I will invite you to the wedding," I smiled, winking at Mikey, "Anyway, how are you and Hope?"  
>"Oh, we broke up or... well i broke up with her. Told her she wasn't the girl I fell in love with. Turns out she was actually cheating on me with some other guy. I didn't really care though, I knew she wasn't how she used to be."<br>"Well, even of you don't care, I'm still sorry about the whole thing."  
>"Ehh, you win some and lose some. There are many other fish in the sea. Oh, I also forgot, your mom came into the salon again. She said something about how she was planning on flying over to one of the guys concerts to see you and hang with the guys. She said I can come along with her, I think I will. It would be nice to see you and actually get to do your hair again, but your mom really seems to like Mikey."<br>"Well it would be amazing if you guys did that! I miss you two like crazy! Even though its only been like one day..."  
>"What do you expect? You just moved out of your mom's house and you moved to New Jersey, besides I wanna see the guys live."<br>"Alright, I will be sure to meet you guys when you go, but I have to go for now, with Mikey and I don't want him getting jealous."  
>"Okay, I understand. Bye. Talk to you later?" Kyle said, before hanging up on me.<br>I put my phone back into my pocket.  
>"What was that all about?" Mikey asked.<br>"Oh nothing really. My friend, who did my hair in those pictures, called to tell me some boring model news and that him and my mom are gonna be coming to one of your concerts," I explained.  
>"No way! That's so awesome!" Mikey said, smiling at me with all his teeth showing.<br>"You're so cute," I said, giving his hand a tight squeeze.  
>Mikey pulled me next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my ear. We kept walking like this, getting looks from some people, but most looks were of envy and wanting. I guess other people were jealous of the relationship me and Mikey had, but nobody gave us dirty glares... well actually a few girl did, but they seemed pretty bitchy. Fake orange tan's, ten feet tall hair, bleached blond hair, and wearing skimpy skirts. The girls who gave us the dirty looks were all in a group. Mikey became shy and pulled his arm from my shoulder. Im guessing he probably knew the girls or was getting uncomfortable with everyone staring.<br>Mikey and I arrived in front of the mall and Mikey opened the door for me.  
>"Now don't be expecting anything like your fancy mall. Remember we are poor here in Belleville," Mikey said.<br>"I don't mind. I don't plan on shopping," I mentioned as I walked into the mall.  
>Mikey just shrugged and jogged over to me. We continued walking through the mall, Mikey looking for Hot Topic and me just walking behind or occasionally beside him. I don't think Mikey liked being seen in public with a girl. He seemed kinda awkward. I actually am wondering why, because he seemed fine when we were in California. Maybe he thinks he'll see somebody he knows and then they'll see me... I don't think he's ashamed of me.<br>"Hey Mikey," I called from behind him.  
>Mikey stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me, "Yeah?" He asked.<br>"I just was kinda curious, why did you let my hand go when those girls saw us? I mean when people in California saw us holding hands, you would just smirk and walk by as if nothing happened. Why act so different around those girls?"  
>"Well... those girls actually go to my college...or I mean I did go to their college, but I dropped out to help out Gerard with the band. They kinda look down on me and resent me for following my dreams and dropping out of college. I... just don't want the girls to say mean things about you or judge you for being with me. I know they won't ever be around to bother you, but it still just annoys me to think they might talk about you, so i didn't wanna give them a reason too," Mikey explained, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

I grabbed his hand and smiled at him at him, "Mikey, I don't care if those girls talk about me and you shouldn't either. They aren't any better than me so they can say all they want and besides I'll always have you with me, so their opinion doesn't matter."

Mikey seemed to have lost some tension and wrapped his hand around mine. We walked to the Hot Topic and I was met by the loud music, screaming in my ear... And I mean literally screaming. The store was smaller than all the other stories, but the space in it was used up nicely. The walls were filled with t-shirts of various bands and some anime t-shirts. There were different types of jeans all over the wall too and on some racks, there were dresses and some belts hanging on racks, and there was a bin full of jewelry, with a cabinet full of CDs.

"Hi! Welcome to Hot Topic!" A girl with red dyed hair, plenty of body piercings and tattoos said cheerfully, "Are you guys looking for anything in particular?"

Mikey let to of my hand and walked over to the girl, giving me a smile as he leaned towards the girls ear. He whispered something in her ear and the girl smiled then gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Think you can do it?" Mikey asked, coming back over to me.

"That should be no problem!" The girl smiled.

The girl turned and walked away from us, with a smile still plastered on her face. She walked over to the jewelry container and begin looking through it.

My curiosity finally got the best of me and I turned to look at Mikey, "What did you whisper to the girl?" I asked.

Mikey kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose, "that's her and mines little secret. You'll just have to find out about it later. Now, let's go get some coffee," Mikey said, pulling me out of Hot Topic and down to the food court of the mall.

Some time passed and after Mikey and I grabbed some food and a coffee, we headed back to Hot Topic to see the same red-haired girl standing by the entrance, a smile on her face. Gosh... This girl can smile. The girl walked over to Mikey and showed him something that I could make out. I studied Mikey's features and saw that his face instantly lite up when he saw what the girl had to show him. She spoke to him really quietly and Mikey would nod from time to time. Feeling left out, I let to of Mikey's hand and begin to wander around the store. I went over to the back of the store and looked up at the all to see if any shirts caught my attention.

"Alexis?" A voice called.

I turned to see my neighbor on the plane ride was standing near me, a couple of shirts occupying her hands.

"Oh, hey Eva," I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Thank God you remember me! I thought you would look at me like I was a complete random strange me then wonder why the hell I was talking to you. It's nice to see you again! How have you been? Did you meet up with your boyfriend again?" Eva asked all in one breath.

"Um, it's nice to see you too. I've been doing good, lots have happened since the last time we saw each other and yeah I met up with my boyfriend again. He's actually the one who brought me," I said.

Eva gave me a little smirk, "Which guy is he?" She asked, giving me a little wink.

"Follow me and I'll show you," I explained, walking to see that Mikey was now standing alone.

Mikey's brows were a little furrowed be it seemed like he was searching for someone. I quickly walked over to him and hugged his waist.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I did. I don't know what I would do if you left me again," he murmured against my ear.

"Well looky what we have here!" Eva exclaimed from behind me, "Mikey Way, it certainly has been way too long."

Mikey gave Eva a soft smile, "It has been a while, but you're the one who hasn't kept in touch with me and the others."

I guess the confused look on my face must have given Eva the idea that I had no idea what was going on, "Well, me and Mikey here aren't completely strangers. I went to school with him and Frank for a little while... Well that is until they dropped out to be in a band. I was really worried about these two and thought they should at least finish their education if they needed something to fall back on, but I guess they turned out pretty good. I never imagined you'd be dating Mikey. He really isn't the type to hold a girlfriend and actually date one who's... Innocent? But I'm glad you guys are dating, hopefully you'll be able to keep this one on a leash."

"Wait... What?" I asked slightly more confused. I looked up at Mikey and could not see him dating a girl who's all for partying and all that other stuff and he seems like the type to keep a relationship.

"Never mind about what I said," Eva said, smiling back at me, " So what brings you guys to the mall?"

Now Mikey spoke up after being quite for so long, "I actually brought Alexis here to get her something. And here that something is."

The girl with the dyed hair came back with two things in her hands and pulled Mikey away from me and Eva. She whispered to him again and a huge grin appeared on his face. The girl handed Mikey the objects she was carrying and left to go help another customer.

"Okay, close your eyes," Mikey said, walking back over to me and Eva.

I did as I was told and closed both of my eyes tightly. I felt the familiar pressure of Mikey's hand grabbing mine, he grabbed my right hand and slipped something on my finger, the one located right next to the pinky. I felt him pull away, but first he kissed the object on my finger.

"Now, open your eyes," he mumbled into my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced down at my finger to see that a silver ring was on it with a single diamond on it. I looked up at Mikey with watery eyes and he held out his hand to show he had a matching one. I examined the ring some more and saw that it had mine and Mikey's name carved into the ring. I jumped onto Mikey and wrapped my arms around his neck, not knowing what to say. I was completely speechless. I know me and Mikey have only known each other for a bit and he's already buying me stuff... Especially a ring, but this just goes to show that he really cares about me.

"I'm sorry it's not worth much, but since you're gonna be pretending to be Gerard's girlfriend, I thought you would need something to show you're mine and always will be, so this is what I thought of," he explained, hugging me back.

"No, it's perfect. It's better than any gift I've ever gotten. I love it," I said, tears falling down my face.

I pulled away from Mikey and begin wiping the tears from my face, feeling like a complete idiot. Mikey stood in front of me and wiped my tears away from my eyes with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled away from my lips, he glanced into my eyes and smiled. A soft smile, he looked like an angel... Well an angel in skinny jeans and a band tee.

"Gosh... Mikey, she's the first girl you've ever given a ring to," Eva commented from beside me, "she must be really important to you."

"Yeah, she is," Mikey said, still staring into my eyes.

I felt my face get hot and I looked away from Mikey, my cheeks obviously red.

"Aww! How cute! She's blushing!" Eva yelled, making everyone in the tiny store look at us.

Mikey pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at it.

"Shit!" He murmured, "we have to get going. Eva, wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure, would be nice to see Donna and Donald again," Eva said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mikey grabbed my hand, the one with the ring, and wrapped his hand, the one with the ring, around it and guided me out of Hot Topic with Eva following close behind. We all made our way through the mall, stopping for free samples as we walked to the front entrance. We made it to the front entrance and we all thanked some guy who held the door open for us.

When we arrived outside it wasn't even dark out yet, heck the sun wasn't even close to setting.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" I asked.

"We'll my parents made reservations at a restaurant for all of us and I'm sure Eva is welcomed too, so we need to hurry up and get home, so we can change out clothes," Mikey explained.

He grabbed out his phone and texted somebody. I sat down on the concrete, my legs in the road and pulled Mikey down with me. Eva joined Mikey and I as we waited... Not sure what we were eating for, but Mikey soon answered me by saying he texted Gerard to come and pick us up at the mall.

"So... Exactly how long have you guys been dating?" Eva asked as we waited.

"About a week," I answered.

"Wow, I thought it would be longer," she mentioned.

"We'll when you find that special person... Or get reunited with them," Mikey said, winking at Eva, " you'll feel the same around them. It's hard to explain, but I feel like me and Alexis are gonna be together for a while or at least I hope so."

Eva looked at us, looking like she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut.

I looked around the parking lot to see if I saw any sign of Gerard's car, but I didn't.

"Gosh... Wonder how long it will take Gerard to get here," I mumbled.

"Knowing him he was with Frank. They're always working together. Rays usually with them, but not always. I mean I go to hang out with them and work on lyrics, but I'm with you now, so I'm kinda not," Mikey said.

With my free arm I held my chin up, resting my elbow on my knees.

I felt someone's shadow loom over me and I looked up to see if it was Gerard, but it was a girl with long black hair, looking down at Mikey with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mikey," she said, sounding all happy to see him.

I turned my attention towards Mikey and saw that he was looking at this girl with complete terror in his face, "...Alicia..." He mumbled.

Well, that took fucking forever to write! Well I was grounded for a while so I guess that's why. Anyway, yes this chapter was late coming to you all, but I've lost motivation to write it. I mean I know I have a couple of followers on it so people must like it, so it would be nice if I got some comments on this story. And not from the same person, so i doubt I'll post the next chapter till some people comment on this story. Anyway... (People don't comment so what's the point of doing this?) why do you guys think Alicia is here? Why do you think Mikey is so scared? Why the fuck did Mikey wink a Eva? Anyway till next time guys... If there is a next time :)

~chemical candy


	10. The bitch came back

The girl leaned down on her knees and looked Mikey in the eyes, "So nice you actually remember me," she hissed, acid in her voice.

"Leave him alone Alicia!" Eva snarled, pushing at Alicia.

"Why are you sticking up for him? Are you his new girlfriend. He could do so much better," Alicia spat, glaring at Eva.

"No, she's not his girlfriend," I spoke, standing from my spot next to Mikey, "I'm actually his new girlfriend."

Alicia pushed Eva to the ground and Eva pushed at the black-top to try and get up.

"Eva," I said, catching her attention, "Stay out of this."

"Well, I can't deny that you aren't cute. You're actually very adorable, " Alicia smiled at me, "If only we hadn't met like this we might have been able to have been friends."

"I don't become friends with bitchy girls who like to make other people's lives living hell," I smiled back.

"You little bitch!" She shrieked, slapping my face.

When she slapped my face, she dug her nails into my cheek, cutting the skin. Mikey tried to get up and Eva went to attack.

"Stop," I commanded to my friend and boyfriend, "Shes really not worth it. I don't want to sink down to her level. Besides, Gerard is here."

Everybody looked to see Gerard's car in front of us. His window was down and he glanced at us. Well mainly Alicia in particular.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this at such an interesting time, but we have to get to dinner and seeing as we don't allow any bitches in our house, Alicia should really separate from you guys," Gerard called.

Alicia snorted in frustration. She turned her attention to Mikey and lifted his chin to look at her, "Now, remember to be a good boy at dinner and the next time I see you, you will hopefully have gotten rid of that hideous dog of yours," she spoke to him. Her voice soft and gentle.

I watched as Mikey looked up to Alicia, she smiled and just walked away from him.

Mikey finally got up from where he was sitting and stumbled over to me. Caressing where Alicia had slapped me. I flinched when his hand came in contact with my skin. My cheek was still burning and Mikey touching it didn't make it any better. He pulled his hand away and I noticed a crimson color staining his hand.

"I'm sorry," was all he mumbled before getting into Gerard's car.

He sat in the back along with Eva, so I decided to sit up front with Gerard.

"It looks like I got here a little late," Gerard commented, glancing over at my cheek as he began driving back to his parents house, "Sorry you had to get slapped by her."

"Don't even worry about it," I mumbled, resting my chin on the windowsill.

"It's nice to see you again Eva," Gerard said, smiling to her.

"Always a pleasure seeing Mr. Gerard Way himself," she answered, giving a smirk.

"You spoil me. We a know you aren't as happy to see me as you will be to see that certain someone."

"Put a sock in it Gerard. I don't like him that way anymore. Not since you two had your little fling. Girls even ship you two together."

"That was all staged! If I knew the fans would have reacted so strongly to it, I wouldn't have kissed it in the first place."

After that, I had zoned out of the conversation and was looking out the window. I watched as the scenery before me went by quickly. I let out a sigh and twirled my finger in my hair. I tried to glance at Mikey from the mirrors on the outside of the car, but he held his head low and wouldn't look up.

We finally arrived at the Way's house. I got out first and rushed inside. I walked down to the basement and grabbed my bag. I zipped it open and started to look for something I could wear to the dinner with Mikey's parents. I don't know what came over me, but when I clutched at one of the shirts I had brought, I started to cry. I collapsed on Gerard's bed and cried my heart out. I heard foot steps make the stairs creak.

"Hey," Eva called softly, "you okay?"

"No, I just... I just don't know what's wrong!" I screamed into one of Gerard's pillow, my scream muffled by the soft fabric.

I heard Eva's footsteps get louder and I felt the bed go down as she sat beside me, rubbing my back, "Shes a pain in the ass isn't she?"

I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Mikey has had a dark past Alexis. You should know now that you will need to fight for him. He has fans all around him and ex-girlfriends who are gonna bitch and complain because they lost out on him. I can't tell you about his past because, well I really don't have to right to. I hope you will just keep fighting for him. He needs you more than you think. Now, I'm going to get a wet rag to help get rid of your eyes. They are a little swollen," Eva explained, getting up from the bed, "Oh, and wear this dress. Mikey loves the color blue."

I grabbed the dress that Eva threw to me and held it in my hands. Once she was starting up the stairs, I got off Gerard's bed and wiped at my face, trying my best to get rid of the tears that had painted my face. I slipped my tank top over my head, throwing it wherever. I heard more creaking of the stairs and figured it was Eva. I continued undressing and turned to where Eva was standing.

"Thanks for getting me a rag," I smiled, turning to not see Eva, but Gerard, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Wish! Sorry!" Gerard exclaimed turning his head to the side, "I promise I didn't really see anything..." he mumbled, his voice trailing down.

I looked down my torso and saw my scar in the open. I rushed over to Gerard, gripping at his shirt and burying his head in his chest.

"Please! Don't tell Mikey. Don't tell him about this scar. I... I don't want him to hate me and dump me because of it," I cried.

"Hey, he wont hate you. please, just calm down," Gerard whispered, petting my hair.

"He can't know about it. He will hate me! I know he will!" I explained, my tears falling again.

Gerard had grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, sitting down and pulling me down with him, "Fine, I wont, but please just stop crying."

I started to breathe deeply, trying to control myself. my body shook violently as I tried. I failed each time, but kept trying.

"Now, can you tell me how you got that scar?" He asked, rubbing my back as Eva did shortly ago.

I shook my head no, just wanting him to leave, " I can't."

"Okay, I understand perfectly. I'm just going to grab a nicer shirt" Gerard went over to his dresser and began rummaging through drawers until he found what he needed, " I will just be going now."

I nodded as be started leaving. I went back over to Gerard's mirror and looked at the scar once again, "Why, why did I have to get you? I didn't do anything to deserve this!" I shook my head and forced a smile kn my face, "I can't be sad now, I'm going out to eat with the parents." I slipped out of my jeans and into the dress, watching once again as the scar disappeared from my sight.

"Alexis?" Mikey called from the door to the basement.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"We are ready to go. Whenever you are ready join us in the car."

"Alright."

I looked at my hair and decided to put it up in a bun, leaving a few strands of hair. I looked at my reflection and noticed my face was extremely red and my eyes were puffy. I headed upstairs to see Eva in the kitchen holding a wet rag.

"Sorry I couldn't bring it to you. I was going to, but when Gerard got back up here, he told me you needed a minute to yourself. I guess you're still a little shaky from meeting Alicia. I guess i would be too. She is a little intimidating," she explained, passing the rag to me.

I took the rag and gave her a smile, "Yeah, I was pretty scared when I stood up to her, but I didn't think Mikey was going to. He looked terrified to see her," I said, putting the rag on my face.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Eva sighed, coming over and wiping my cheek with a wet paper towel.

After my eyes had returned to normal and Eva was satisfied with her cover up skills, we walked outside and to Gerard car. Mikey was sitting in the back again, but Eva took the front seat and let me sot in the back with Mikey.

"You look really nice," he said, glancing down at my dress and looking back into my eyes, " just like always."

I felt my face flush. I really wasn't wearing a special dress. It was dark blue and hung off one shoulder. It had a black belt around the waist and floral lace in the back. The back wad exposed and the lace was the only thing that kept Mikey's hand from touching my bare back.

"I'm sorry I got awkward with Alicia. I have some bad memories with her and well seeing her just brought them all up," he whispered into my ear.

"It's fine Mikey," I replied, laying my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around me and held me close, "Did Eva cover up the marks on your face?"

"Yeah, she also cleaned off the blood," I explained, letting a yawn escape my mouth, "Sorry, I just guess I'm tired."

"It's okay," Mikey said, grabbing my hand with the ring and kissing my cheek, "You can sleep until we get there."

"I will just be more tired when I wake up."

"If you say so," Mikey sighed, looking out his window.

I closed my head and breathed in Mikey's scent as we continued to drive.

I guess during the ride I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to Mikey calling my name and planting little kisses on my eyelid.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eye.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I enjoyed being used as a pillow," Mikey said, smiling at me.

I moved away from him and stretched my arm, arching my back, "I'm guessing we are already there?"

"Yeah, Gerard and Eva already headed in," Mikey explained pulling himself out of the car.

Mikey grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car and leading me to the front door of the restaurant. We headed inside and a waiter showed up in front of us.

"I take it that you two are the ones dinning with Donald and Donna Way?" He question, looking over Mikey and I.

"That's correct. Can you please take them to us?" Mikey asked.

"Of course I can. Please, follow me," the waiter instructed, walking into the back of the restaurant.

We walked behind him and after a couple of seconds, we spotted all the others sitting around a huge table. The all were laughing and chatting rather loudly.

"hey guys!" Mikey called, walking to the table.

"Hey Baby," Donna said, kissing Mikey on the cheek, "And hello to you too Alexis."

I waved shyly and walked over to the seat that was available beside Gerard.

"I was getting worried you may have cheated on me with my brother," Gerard mentioned, kissing me on the forehead, "You two took forever to get out of my car."

"Oh, you two are just so adorable together!" Donna squealed, getting out her camera, "You two get together so I can take a picture!"

Gerard moved closer to me and wrapped his hand around my neck. We both smiled as Donna took the picture.

"I'm so happy you two are together!" Donna smiled, looking at the picture she just took.

"But... I thought she and Mi..." Eva said, getting interrupted by Frank who was sitting next to her.

"So Eva, it's so nice to see you again. I thought you hated me. After our band broke up, you wouldn't ever talk to me," Frank Mentioned, looking toward Eva.

I saw her cheeks become a light red as she began to talk with Frank.

The waiter who had shown Mikey and I to the table came back and took everyone order. Everyone ended up ordering some type of alcoholic beverage with their food, well besides me. I was still underage and I didn't want to start drinking now. Which got a lot of complaints from the others.

"Just get something with Alcohol," Frank started, "I started drinking when i was like fifteen and I turned out fine."

"Well sort of," Ray commented, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, we all started drinking at a young age, so why not get something?" Mikey said.

"Because I'm sure my dad wouldn't approve of me drinking at such a young age..." I explained.

"Well your dad also didn't agree with you dating me," Gerard mentioned, "and he also isn't here."

"I guess you're right, but wont I get in trouble?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I will order it for you and I'm sure they wont check on us too much. I mean, my parents did ask they make as little contact with us as possible because they don't want them to actually find out who we are. It would be a pain if the waiters asked for autographs on a day I want to relax on," Gerard said.

"Well, I guess I could," I said.

"Great!" Mikey exclaimed, calling the waiter back over.

When he gave the waiter my extra order, we all began talking again.

"So boys, tomorrow night you have a concert in New Jersey right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, super excited to start performing again!" Gerard said, " I can't wait to see all the fans again. I have really missed them."

For the rest of the dinner, everyone chatted among themselves. I just picked at my food and occasionally took a bite.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Donna asked, her voice filling with concern.

"My stomach is a little upset," I lied, "I think I ate something bad earlier today."

"But you didn't eat anything today really and what you did eat, I ate too and I feel fine," Mikey said.

"Then maybe the stomach flu or nerves. tomorrow will be the first time I see you guys on stage," I quickly stated.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Mikey mumbled.

The conversation was dropped after that and we all continued eating.

"Well, look what we have here. Mikey, it's so good to see you again!" A voice called from behind us.

We turned and saw Alicia standing near our table.

She walked over to Mikey and wrapped an arm around his neck, "I missed you so much," she purred into his ear.

"Well hello Alicia," Donna said, her tone getting mean.

"Hello Donna. Always a pleasure seeing you," Alicia stated, "I see that your girlfriend is here to Mikey."

"What? Mikey doesn't have a girlfriend," Donna said.

"Of course, that blond girl is his," Alicia explained pointing to me.

"No, that's Gerard's girlfriend," Donna stated.

"I think someone has been kept in the dark about this whole situation. That girl is Mikey's girlfriend, that's why they both have matching rings," Alicia said.

"Mikey, Alexis, show me your hands," Donna demanded.

"Mom, don't let her get to you," Gerard mumbled.

"Just show me your damn hands!" She instructed, slamming her hands on the table.

I lifted my hands above the table and Mikey did the same. Donna's eyes opened wide as she stared at the two rings we had.

"Was anybody going to ever tell me the truth?" Donna asked.

"Honey, we were going to, but only after you started to like Alexis. It's not her fault that we all lied to you. She wanted to tell you and so did Mikey, but you're just so protective of Mikey. We needed to keep it hidden or else you wouldn't have given her a chance," Donald explained, gripping his wife's hand, "You need to understand that she isn't like that demon."

Alicia stepped back, acting hurt, "Well, I know when I'm not wanted, so if you will excuse me."

"We are leaving Donald," Donna stated, grabbing her purse and walking away.

Donald chased after Donna, trying to calm her down.

I looked down at my plate and got up from my seat, "Excuse me, I'm going to go to the car. Can I please have the keys?"

Gerard handed me the keys and I left the place, walking to the car and unlocking the door, stepping inside the car. I laid down on the back seat and the tears started falling from my eyes. I guess I wasn't welcomed anywhere. I heard a light tap on the window and looked up, expecting to see Mikey, but instead I saw Bob looking at me.

"Please come out here," He asked, his voice muffled from the glass.

I opened the door and looked up at him, "What?" I sniffed, wiping at my eyes.

Bob grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car, "lets take a walk."

He pulled me with him as we both began walking, the destination unknown to me.

"You know, even though you're crying, you're still very beautiful," Bob stated, looking down at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Alexis, you need to stop," Bob said, letting go of my arm and grabbing my arm instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're thinking that nobody wants you here. You're thinking everything is your fault."

"And how do you know I was thinking that?"

"Because I know you. You weren't eating because you are stressed about something. Please, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and looked up at Bob, "Gerard, he walked into his room while I was changing and saw my scar. I know he was disgusted by it and I know that Mikey will react the same. I don't think Gerard will tell him but it will slip out and I'm not sure if he will understand. Hell, he probably wont even want me after he finds out."

"Alexis, you know that's not true. He loves you and I know he will understand. What happened wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be scared. Mikey is different and you know it," Bob explained.

"But even I can't stand to look at it. Its made my whole body hideous! I can't wear a bikini, I can't wear a belly shirt, and I can't even undress in front of others. why did I deserve it? Why?"

Bob wiped away my tears and examined my cheek, "What happened?"

"I met Alicia earlier today and she was making Mikey feel all weird and when Eva stood up for him, she only got knocked down. I made Alicia made and she slapped me. Her nail got my skin and left a mark."

"I cant believe she dared to touch you. Your beautiful face has such an ugly mark on it. What did Mikey do about it?"

"He couldn't do anything. He was completely frozen. I don't know why he couldn't."

"Well, I know if it was me, I would have stood up for you. Anyway, we better get back. They were all getting ready to leave when i was, we don't want them worrying."

I nodded in agreement as we began walking back to Gerard's car. Bob gripped at my hand tighter.

"There you are," Mikey called, running over as me and Bob entered the parking lot, "are you alright?" Mikey asked, looking down at my hands to see Bob was holding mine.

I pulled my hand away from Bobs harshly and held it against my chest, "I'm fine," I mumbled, pushing past Mikey.

I walked over to Gerard's car and got inside. Bob got inside beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder. Mikey got in next to Bob and slammed the door to the car. I leaned my head on Bobs shoulder and shut my eyes. Wanting to stay asleep for eternity.

When I finally woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. I looked around for the light switch and fliped it up when I found it. All around the room dirty clothes were laying om the floor and Cd cases were scattered everywhere. I saw a bass in the corner of the room and i figured it must be Mikey's room. I walked over to the door and opened it, hearing voices from downstairs.

"Mikey, I don't want you dating her!" Donna yelled to her son.

"Mom, you aren't being fair! You liked her when she was dating Gerard, so why can't you like her now? Shes not like Alicia. She actually treats me right!" Mikey countered.

"I liked her dating Gerard, because Gerard can handle a girlfriend. You on the other hand cant. She must not have been to good of a girlfriend if she lied to your own mother."

"Mom, it was mine and Gerard's idea. She wanted to tell you the truth, but we knew this is how you would react. Shes a good person mom, she's just a little shy. She didn't want you to hate her. Cant you just give her a chance as my girlfriend?" Mikey pleaded.

I shut the door of Mikey's bedroom and went back to his bed, silently crying to myself. No matter how you looked at the situation it was my fault. I should have just said I was Mikey's girlfriend, she may not have accepted it, but she probably wouldn't be freaking out about it this bad. I looker up at the door as I heard a soft tap on it. I got up from Mikey's bed, wiping my eyes. I opened the door and looked up to see Bob standing there.

"Can i come in?" He asked.

I nodded my head and moved to the side of the door, letting him in. Once he was inside, I closed to door behind him and joined him on Mikey's bed.

"They're really going at it," Bob said, running a hand through his hair, "they've argued with each other for the past hour."

"Is that so?" I questioned, "Surprised I slept through it."

"I'm surprised you slept through me and Mikey fighting. He was totally pissed you fell asleep on me in Gerard's car."

"Bob, what do you think I should do?" I mumbled, pulling my knees against my chest and hugging them, laying my chin on my knees.

"I think you should just choose me," Bob stated, "but that's selfish of me to say. I know you really care about Mikey and I don't want to take that from you. I do think you should tell Mikey about this," Bob explained, laying his hand on my stomach, "If he thinks bad things of you because of that, well he's not worth it."

"Bob, would you still take me with this dirtied body?"

"Alexis, I still love you no matter what. I have always loved you and you know it. You're so precious to me, I hate it when you torture yourself with all these thoughts. I just want you to be happy." Bob gripped at my shoulders and hugged me tightly, "I'm tired of you always hurting and crying."

I hugged Bob back and began to cry harder on his shoulder, "I just don't want him to be disgusted. I don't want him to leave me just because of my past. It wasn't my fault! I tried so hard to run. I kicked, screamed, scratched, but nothing worked," I cried out.

"Sh, I know Alexis. I know you tried to escape, but you were so young, you couldn't do anything," Bob mumbled in my ear, rubbing small circles on my back.

"Why me though? Why did I get punished?"

"You didn't get punished. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. it may have happened because you are strong enough to deal with it. You wouldn't have wanted it to happen to someone who couldn't deal with it."

I nodded my head against his shoulder, clutching his shirt tightly, " I wouldn't want that."

"What the hell is going on?!" Mikey yelled from the doorway.

"Mikey calm down," Bob said, "We weren't doing anything. I was just comforting your crying girlfriend, unlike you."

"Bob, please don't pick a fight with him," I mumbled, pulling away and wiping my face, "Mikey, can we walk around the neighborhood?"

"Um, I guess?" Mikey questioned, his anger leaving his voice.

"Good. Bob, can you leave please?" I asked.

Bob nodded and got up from the bed. When he got near the door, Mikey moved and let him past, "Better not make her cry," he said, leaving the room.

"Mikey shut the door," I commanded, suddenly getting tired.

He looked at me hesitantly, but followed my order.

I got up from his bed and looked around his room. Rummaging through his dresser drawers until I found a pair of sweat pants. I looked next into his closet, pulling out one of his hoodies. I lifted my dress and I saw Mikey look away in embarrassment. I let my dress fall to the ground and pulled on the sweat pants I had grabbed. I faced Mikey without a shirt on and watched his eyes open in shock.

"What?" He mumbled, glancing down at my scar.

I just smiled sadly, feeling tears rimming my eyes. I pulled the shirt on, covering it, Mikey still looking at me with confused eyes. I pulled my hair out of the bun and shook it out, letting it fall on my shoulders. I walked over to Mikey and grabbed his hand, opening the door with the other and leading him to the hallway. We walked past the living room to see Donna sobbing in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her," Mikey mumbled, "Shes a little upset that everyone disagrees about me sending you back to your home. She feels a little betrayed."

I just nodded my head, opening the door.

"Micheal James Way! I am not finished talking to you!" Donna called.

"Mom, I have spent enough time worrying about you. My girlfriend has been crying in my room for who knows how long! I am taking her out for air. If you are going to complain about it, I will drive the both of us to a hotel right now. I will not leave her alone and ignore her, just so we can fight. She's too important to me," Mikey explained to his mom, pulling us both outside into the cool outside air, "Be careful, this are isn't too safe at night."

"Its fine," I said quietly

As we both started walking, we stood far apart. We kept walking on silence, until Mikey decided to speak up.

"So, why did you want to walk with me?

"I just wanted to clear my head and I guess tell you about my scar if you asked," I mumbled, blowing into the air.

"I don't want to force it out of you, but I would like to know," Mikey stated.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me your history with Alicia after."

Mikey sighed, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I guess I should say I lied to you," I said, looking at Mikeys shocked expression, "I didn't stay in school and extra year. I'm actually still in school now. I'm supposed to be doing my final year, but I was really smart, so they decided to let me take senior tests and see if I passed. I did, really easily actually. Anyway, I started kindergarten when I was seven. I was two years older than everyone, unless a kid got held back. The reason i started so late is because I had a weak heart. How I got this scar was when I was in second grade, I had a male teacher that year and I was around ten. My male teacher asked me to stay behind during recess to help him put papers up. I agreed and wasted my play time for him. I don't really know what made him do it, but he ended up jumping on me and pinning my hands against his desk," I mumbled as another tear slid down my face.

Mikey saw the tear and ran up to me, wiping it from my face. He took my hands into his and led me to the sidewalk, siting down with me.

"He removed my clothing and that's when he raped me. I had already started my period at that time and it just being my luck, I had gotten pregnant with his child. I knew what was happening, because I was smarter than the other children at my school and my mom had explained to me sex at that time. I hid the fact that I was attacked by my mom and dad. My teacher knew I had his child and he wasn't to happy. He didn't want people to find out about the child, so he decided to kill the baby himself. He made me stay after school one day and he began talking to me. He told me that he didn't want to go to prison and that he didn't want the responsibility of a child of his own. He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and chased me around with them. I ran, but he ended up trapping me in a corner of the room. He griped the scissors tightly and shoved them into my stomach, twisting them and moving them all around my torso area. I cried out in pain, but he just covered my mouth and continued to attack my stomach. When he was done with my stomach, he realized people would notice the wound, so he stabbed me in the heart with the scissors or he tried. He did scrap my heart, but it wasn't an instant death for me. A teacher from across the hall heard strange noises from my classroom, so she came in. When she saw my body, she ended up calling an ambulance. When they arrived, I was taken to the hospital. I was close to dying and almost did. I needed a heart transplant and finally got one at the last-minute. When I went home a month later, my brother was gone and my parents had told me that he was living with my grandma now." I looked ahead at the street light across the street.

I heard Mikey silently crying beside me. I stayed still, a single tear not falling. Mikey hugged me tightly and laid his has hand on my stomach.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he cried out.

I just let out a dry little chuckle, "Nothing to do about it now. It's already happened. I've been dirtied. My body isn't as pure as you think. I'm worthless now aren't I?"

"No!" Mikey cried out, "I just need to love you more. Your body isn't dirty. You aren't worthless, you're everything to me. You haven't ever really cried on front of me am I really that bad of a boyfriend?"

"What are you saying?"

"Why aren't you crying to me? Like you did with Bob! I want to share your pain," he mumbled, clutching my back.

"You idiot," I mumbled, a tear escaping my eye, "I just don't want to be weak around you. I don't want you to worry about me."

"But I want to worry about you. I want your pain. I don't want you to be alone with your thoughts. I want to share all emotions with you, so please just use my shoulder to cry on."

As Mikey said that, I started to cry again.

"This really isn't my day," I laughed, "ive cried so many times today."

"At least you aren't holding it in," Mikey whispered against my neck, kissing it.

Mikey and I just sat on the sidewalk, hugging and crying. When my sobbing subsided, Mikey leaned in and kissed my lips, gently brushing his lips against mine. I clung to his shirt as he kissed around my eyes, removing the tears with him.

"I want you to only cry around me," Mikey said, "Come to me when you are in pain. Not Bob. I get so jealous when you go to him. It makes me think I failed you."

"I'm sorry Mikey," I said, "Bob was just the only one I could go to at the moment, because he actually knows about the whole thing."

"I just want to be there for you. I love you Alexis. I love you so much, that it hurts to see you with some other guy, so please come to me from now on?"

"Alright Mikey. You will be the first person I come to when I'm having any problems. Now, are you going to keep your part of the deal?"

Mikey let out a sigh before he began speaking, "Alicia and I dated two years ago. We just broke up about five months ago. She was a great girlfriend, at first. Then, for some odd reason she just changed. I don't know what I did, but she would always put me down. She never let me out of her sight and she would actually... beat me."

I grabbed Mikey's hand as he started to stutter with his words.

"One time she locked me in our room and left me there. I couldn't really knock down the door, because I was terrified. She has held a knife to my neck when I would upset her," Mikey explained turning his arm over for me. He dragged his hand over the underneath of his arm and I saw little cuts on his skin.

I gasped, "Did she actually cut you?"

"No, I did this myself. She made me seriously depressed. She seriously forced me into a corner. I even considered killing myself because of her. When Gerard found out about my cutting. he made me get therapy and he made me break up with Alicia. I had no problem breaking up with her, but she hasn't let it go I guess."

"I'm sorry Mikey," I mumbled, leaning against him.

"I guess we just all have our own scars. Yours seem worse than mine. I mean... you lost your virginity to someone you didn't love and he ended up almost killing you."

"Yeah, but he's long gone now. You still have Alicia chasing after you."

"That may be so, but I have you with me. I'm sure I can handle her as long as you're by my side. Now why don't we get going? I'm getting a little cold and I want to go to sleep early tonight. Don't forget we have a concert tomorrow. You will finally get to see me do my thing."

"Sure thing, Mikey."

Mikey got up from the sidewalk, dusting of his hands before offering his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and held on tightly as he pulled me up. I let go of one of Mikey's hands, but kept hold of the other one as we started walking back to his house.

"You know, I'm glad your mom figured out we are dating. I don't like how she did, but I'm glad I don't have to pretend to be Gerard's girlfriend. He's great and everything, but I prefer you," I said, smiling at Mikey.

"Well I am too. I'm glad I don't have to let him keep touching you and I can actually show some affection to you," Mikey agreed, gripping my hand tighter.

We both stayed silent as we continued walking to his house. When we entered through the front door, we saw Donna asleep on the couch.

"I'm going to go carry her to her room," Mikey explained, letting go of my hand and walking to his mother, "You can go in my room and get ready for bed if you want."

"Alright," I said, walking up the stairs and walking into his room. I slipped out of his hoodie and his pants, walking over to his bed. I laid down in the bed and wrapped the blanket around me.

I heard Mikey walk in the room and I felt the bed sink as he got on it.

"I see you took off my clothes," he mumbled into my ear, biting my earlobe.

"It's really warm in your room," I explained, turning over and coming face to face with him.

He wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "Being in the same bed with me will only make you warmer."

"I don't mind being warm if I'm near you," I mumbled.

Mikey rested his chin on the top of my head and kissed it, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Mikey."

I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep, but I knew when I did, I had a dream of Mikey and I in the future. We had two kids that would go to shows with the band. I was dreaming so peacefully, until I got awoken by a loud bang coming from the kitchen.

**Yay! I finished it! It only took two days! Well I know this book isn't very popular, but I decided to at least try to finish it. Which I am going too. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was actually pretty easy to write and before you guys complain about Alexia arguing with her dad for staying in school for one more year, she did sign up for school and was going to start after the summer was over. She didn't need to, but her dad wanted her too. I guess she can't now since she's with Mikey now. Anyway how did you enjoy it? Sorry for the long absences I have had on this, but I think it did me good to take some time off reading it. Anyway review? I mean, what do you think about Alexis' and Bob's relationship? I actually had fun writing that scene. :3 So again review? That would mean a lot! Love you all! Bye ~3**


End file.
